Dark Terror
by Jinx
Summary: There are some things no one should go through and survive. Max/Alec fic. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they're all Cameron's etc.

Authors Note: New story, lots of angst, possible romance, bit of action and more angst. My usual kind of story.

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 1 - Past Pain, Present Pain.

Max tried to waken but there were strong arms holding her down. Struggling more she found herself restrained tighter. A voice was speaking, words that seemed to have lost all meaning and Max moved more frantically, thrashing against the person holding her. She tried to scream but no anguished cry sounded from her lips that would have betrayed her panic.

Alec fought to hold onto Max fearing for her sanity as she battled against his hold. It had been over three weeks since he had taken her out of Seattle. 22 days with Max alternating between a mute living breathing doll while awake and a fighting, traumatised woman at night. "Its okay Max. Shhh. Your okay." Alec tried to soothe her but his words didn't seem to reach her ears as she simple intensified her efforts to escape him. Alec sighed. Before this whole mess had started he would probably be smashed into a wall by now and Max would be out the door. Now though, as he looked down at the slight women he held against his body, he saw the thin arms and wasted muscles. Her face was fragile and her once soft cheeks now hollowed, the bones prominent. Max's skin was an unnatural shade of pale, standing out in stark contrast against her long raven dark hair. 

Alec bit his lip, his heart wrenching to see the strong woman he knew reduced to this tiny frightened child. It hurt so much to see her try to scream, her mouth opened and her chest heaving with the effort to make her pain and fear heard. No sound had left her lips since he had found her, not a word, sob or scream. Alec transferred her delicate wrists to hold in just one of his large strong hands and ran the other comfortingly down the side of her face. Every night, since he had got her out of that place where White had been holding her, had been the same. She might not need to sleep but he was feeling the effects badly. Stroking Max's face seemed to be the one action that calmed her down. Alec couldn't help but wonder why this was. Could it be something Logan had done for her once? Before the virus that had forced their separation. Before Logan had been murdered in front of her by White's men. Alec shut down that train of thought as quickly as it occurred. The past was gone and there was no regret or guilt strong enough to bring the dead back to life.

Alec noticed dimly that Max had stilled in his arms, her muted body wrenching sobs tapered off into small shudders, though the tears still leaked silently from her tightly shut eyes. Yes, this seemed to comfort her. The minutes he had to wait to restrain her enough to do it were painful, her fear, seeing her fight an invisible enemy… _My fault…_ Alec acknowledged to himself, staring down at Max's features, still beautiful even after everything she had been through. _My fault I couldn't stop it. My fault Logan is dead. My fault White got Max and did - did what he did to her._ Even in his own mind Alec could not bring himself to remember the sight he had seen when he had found Max in that room. The knowledge of what she had suffered was a different kind of torture altogether and one that he had forcibly repressed to the deepest depths of his mind. It had taken Alec 8 days to find her, 8 days that he cursed his own helplessness and learned of a new level in his soul. Alec leaned down and pressed a tender kiss against Max's forehead. Her face creased for a moment in distress before the gentle motion of his fingers against her skin calmed her. It was almost unconscious how he was rocking her gently, as though she were a baby that he could soothe to sleep with a lullaby. 

His eyes tired Alec looked around the room he currently called home. It was cheap and even the wallpaper looked dirty. They had to keep on the move and Alec hadn't had the time or means to get any more money since he had rescued Max. Taking care of her took most of his time. Max was by no means useless. It wasn't like she was a total vegetable or anything, once set in motion she could do most anything pretty much by herself. If you handed her clothes, she would dress herself. Give her food and she would eat, water or milk and she would drink. She was fully capable of going to the bathroom and attending her own personal hygiene. But Maxwasn't present, the spirit and heart that made her who she was, was gone. She didn't speak. If she wasn't given food or drink she simply went without. If Alec didn't take her arm and start her walking with him she would just sit or lie wherever she last was. Alec didn't know where Max was or if she would ever come out of this, but he clung to the hope that the nights gave him. Even if the attempted screams and fighting was bad, it showed that somewhere, deep down and lost, Max had survived. Alec wasn't going to give up on her and he wasn't going to leave her, even if she never found her way back, he was never going to let her go.

Sitting on the old creaky bed, Alec never stopped his soft caress of Max's face. They needed money and as scared as Alec was to leave Max by herself he was going to have to in order to get it. Alec tried to reason that she never did anything unless he prompted it, but his main fear was that White would find her. They had only been at this place for two nights now and White shouldn't have been able to track them yet. Odds were he was still looking for them in sunny California, where they had been over a week ago. Still… If he should find them and Max was alone, defenceless… Alec shuddered at the thought of Max back in that monsters hands. Without money though they couldn't move on, they couldn't eat or crash or most importantly - run if White got to close. Alec shut his eyes against the spinning thoughts that were making his weary head hurt. His eyes were bloodshot from constant adrenaline and the lack of rest. _Shit I need to sleep._ He thought pointlessly. Alec looked down at the silent Max and a wry smile crossed his lips.

"Why did you have to make me care?" He brushed a random lock of hair back from her face. "I was doing just fine without anyone and then you -" Alec stopped and swallowed the lump in his throat. He rubbed his hand over his tired face and pulled Max closer in his embrace. "Its alright Max. We're gonna be okay, you just gotta hang in there." Max's brow furrowed slightly at his action, her face now pressed against his bare chest and Alec felt the dampness of her still falling tears. He cupped the vulnerable base of her head, silky with hair, as he held her tightly.

"Your going to be fine Maxie. We both are." 

Alec closed his eyes against his own tears as the grey of morning seeped through the broken windows of the room. How could they have ended up like this? Alone, desperate and tormented. Against his better judgement Alec allowed his mind to take him back to the day before this had all started…

****

Flashback;

"Give it back!" Max demanded angrily. Alec smirked at the sight of the incensed woman.

"Give what back?" He asked casually feigning innocence. Max wasn't buying it for an instant and she slammed his locker door shut, narrowly missing his hand. Alec yelped as he jumped back, attracting attention from their annoying boss.

Normal yelled across the main room of Jam Pony. "Hey! What'd I tell you about company property?!" Max ignored him with practised ease, turning her glare on to her dead brothers twin.

"You know damn well what! What were you thinking, stealing something from Logan's place? Did you think I wouldn't know it was you?" Max was furious with him and Alec started to regret the impulse that had caused him to swipe that trinket the last time he was there. 

Edging away from Max he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, if Logan's place got ripped off then I'm very sorry but I had nothing to do with it." Right now Alec figured his best bet on surviving the next 5 minutes would be plausible denial.

"Right." The sarcastic statement was out of Max's mouth at the same instant as Alec found his back smashed into the locker wall. He winced at the pain, Max had a hell of a lot of force in that small body of hers.

"Company property!" Came the yell again.

"Now," Max said, her capable hand wrapped around his throat, still ignoring Normal. "You have two choices. One, I beat on your ass until you give up the statue, or two you hand it over now, give a sincere apology to Logan along with an assurance that it will never happen again and you get to keep the ability to breath without pain." Max delivered her threats in a sweet voice with an angelic smile that convinced Alec far more quickly then the angry tone of minutes before.

Alec cleared his throat around the pressure of Max's grip and offered a weak smile, moving his lips to indicate he wanted to speak. Max reluctantly released him, moving her hand to rest beside his head against the lockers, ready to grab him again if he tried anything.

"I was wrong, I see that now and I would be more than happy to apologise to Logan." Alec could see the suspicion growing on Max's face at his sudden aquience. "But you see the problem with the statue is…" Alec was genuinely reluctant to say the next thing, "I kinda already fenced it." The explosion was immediate. Max slammed her fist against the metal.

"You what!" Alec had the grace to look sorry.

"Take it outside or your fired!" The usual holler came.

"Look I needed the cash, I owed some guys and they were starting to get a little tetchy so…Well you're the one who's always saying we gotta keep a low profile and I figured paying them back would work better than beating them up or killing them. Besides in the long run it makes more business sense." Alec offered.

Max closed her eyes in an effort to control her temper. In truth she was thrown by the news that Alec had already fenced Bast. That was the statue Logan had tried to give her twice. The first time she had fenced it and the second time she had straight up refused. So since then it had sat in Logan's apartment, without a clear owner. In a way it was both of theirs, something that had brought them together and linked them. With the virus now keeping them physically apart, Max now thought of Bast as symbolic in their emotional relationship at least. Max took a few deep breaths. Alec was watching Max in concern. _Why is she freaking out so much?_ This wasn't the first time he had screwed her and Logan.

"Tell me you didn't." 

"I'm sorry Max…" Alec tried to apologise again, sincerely this time, spurred by his involuntary concern at her reaction.

"Don't!" Max held up a hand, her brown eyes filled with something he couldn't identify. "Just, **don't** alright." With that Max turned and walked away, silently picking up a package from the front desk and leaving Jam Pony.

Alec sighed and leaned his head back against the lockers, wondering why he even cared. Why he was feeling guilty now? She knew he was a thief, hell she was one herself. _Yeah but she doesn't rip off her friends…_ A voice in his head whispered. Despite the fact that Logan wasn't his friend, Max was something to him. He didn't know exactly what, but she was defiantly something. _How hard would it be to get that statue back?_ Alec considered. It would mean going through his fence, who would probably be reluctant to give up the info, finding the buyer and then either buying or stealing it back. A lot of trouble in other words and he would probably lose his fence in the process.

"Shit." Alec muttered to himself, knowing that in just thinking about how to do it, the decision was already made. In the relatively short time that he had come to know Max she was defiantly ruining his every man for himself policy.

****

Present;

Alec opened his eyes again, the grim reality of the present making itself known in the rising dawn of the sun. Nothing seemed right anymore, the colours all seemed to be tinged in grey, peoples voices sounded faint. Only the past was real, bright and open. Only Max mattered, even broken as she was, she was all he had. Alec looked down at Max. She was limp in his arms, her eyes open now, blank and emotionless. There was no trace of the distressed woman of only a little while ago. Alec moved her so that she was sitting upright, reaching a hand to straighten the oversize t shirt she slept in. Max stared straight ahead, not reacting to his touch. Only over a month ago she would have kicked his ass for trying to straighten her clothing. 

Alec stood, pulling Max into a standing position with him. Walking over to the duffel back on the floor he pulled out some clean clothes for her and put them gently in her arms. Alec watched as she lifelessly held them and he pushed her to the bathroom. "Get ready Max." He told her. She didn't respond to his words, he spoke more for himself. With the push prompting her though, Max obediently walked over to the bathroom, entering, not bothering to shut the door as she stripped and climbed into the shower stall. 

Alec clenched his jaw at just another sign that Max wasn't really here with him. He couldn't watch her though. A while ago the opportunity to catch a glimpse of Max naked would have been enough for him to be smiling for a week. Not now. Not like this. Alec shook his head and proceeded to get ready for the day himself.

To be continued… but only if there are a lot of reviews! : )


	2. Day to Day

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, but if your offering…? No? Okay then, they're all Cameron's etc.

Authors Note: Review or I wont write anymore!

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 2 - Day to Day.

Alec looked at Max as she walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed now but the black cardigan she wore over the simple white vest was buttoned wrongly. Her eyes were blank and she just stopped outside the door. Alec sighed and stared at her for a moment. Max's hair was wet from the shower but lay tangled down her back. Brushing seemed to be a bit beyond her, Alec had been brushing it for her since he had realised the problem. Sometimes he even washed it for her, if it started to look like she wasn't caring for it properly. It would probably be easier for them both if he cut her, almost, waist long hair but Alec couldn't bring himself to do it. That would be like admitting this was a permanent thing and Max would never come out of the traumatised shell she was lost in.

"Hey." He spoke softly. Alec still talked to Max, always hoping that she would just respond like nothing had happened. As he walked over to her he studied her face carefully. There was no reaction. Alec took a handful of damp hair and pulled it back over her shoulders, off her face. That done he reached down and started to redo the buttons on her cardigan correctly. It was the little things that were most upsetting. These things that shocked him into remembering that the Max he knew was no longer present. For now at least. Alec wasn't about to give up on her.

"Its alright Max." He assured her as his fingers nimbly worked on the tiny buttons. "You just miss matched a few holes is all." Alec finished and offered Max a small smile. "There. All done." He waited a moment, the pause of silence deafening in her lack of response.

Alec sighed and gently took her elbow, he pulled her across the room to sit down in the beaten old armchair by the window. "Come on Maxie. Cant let you go out with your hair in a mess." Alec picked up the brush that was resting on the dresser and came back to where Max was still obediently seated.

Alec ran the brush slowly through her thick dark hair, carefully working out the tangles he came to with his fingers. It was so soft and silky beneath his callused hands that Alec drew out the process as long as he could just so he could enjoy the feel of her hair. Tactile sensation seemed to be the one thing that Max responded to. Whether it was him prompting her to eat or walk or simply stroking her face to calm her during her night terrors. Alec liked to think that maybe his touch was helping her heal somehow. He remembered reading in a medical journal, years ago, how sick people tend to get better faster if they have a lot of physical contact with others. How true this was in Max's case, Alec didn't know, but it did no harm and comforted him even if it didn't help Max any.

Her hair brushed, and shining in a sheet of dark silk, Alec couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. He put the brush down again and moved to kneel in front of Max. Alec picked up her small limp hands in his. They looked so tiny, with her long delicate fingers contrasting with his strong wide palms. Alec looked up at her face. Max's gaze was unfocused and staring at a distant point on the moth eaten carpet of the motel room. Alec squeezed her fingers lightly.

"Max?" Nothing. Alec bitterly smiled to himself, wondering when he would stop expecting the sharp sarcastic retorts that had been Max's speciality. What he wouldn't give to hear her threaten him with serious bodily harm right now. Alec reached up with one hand and held Max's chin, pulling her head up to face him. It probably made no difference to whether or not she heard him but having her face him made him feel like she did, despite her eyes that were still directed away.

"Max. I have to go out for a while. I need to get some cash so we can get out of here before - well, so that we can go when we need to." Alec had almost slipped and mentioned White. Since he had saved her, Alec had made a point of not mentioning anyone or anything related to the events that had ended so horrifically. He didn't know if it would do any more harm psychologically but it sure as hell wouldn't help. There was no response at all to anything Alec said, so he continued. "I'm going to leave you here alone for a few hours. Don't do anything or go anywhere, okay?" Alec cupped her thin cheek in his hand and stroked his thumb back and forward against her pale skin. It hurt the way her mocha brown eyes were empty of any emotion and the way her full lips were unnaturally still.

Alec released Max and stood up restraining another sigh. He looked around the room, his red rimmed eyes moving rapidly. He didn't want to leave Max alone, truth told he was terrified of leaving her here by herself. _What if White comes?_ The thought was nearly enough to make Alec change his mind and stay. _I cant though!_ Frustrated Alec stormed over to the front door, opening it before hesitating and looking at Max, still sitting lifelessly in the chair. It was risky for him to commit the robbery he had planned during the day but he couldn't do this at night. Max tended to get upset at night and he needed to be there to calm her before she hurt herself accidentally. Waiting to do this another day was just delaying the inevitable. They needed to move on before White caught up to them, the longer they stayed the more danger Max would be in. 

Alec wished he could take Max with him on the job but it was impossible with the state she was in. He thought nostalgically of the time they had both tried to rob the same place at the same time, that baseball… Now he was on his own, he had his target and in this one job he would get enough cash to keep them going comfortably for the next couple of months. _And if I get caught?_ That was one possibility that Alec refused to acknowledge. If he was caught then what would become of Max? White would find her. Alec had seen what White did to her, she would be better off dead then back in his hands.

Alec's hands clenched into fists. "I'll be back soon Max. I'll be back and then we're getting out of here." He tore his eyes from where Max sat and he walked out of the door, locking it securely behind him. Alec rested his forehead against the locked door for a few moments, his fear for Max overwhelming him for a minute. He forced himself to turn and face the littered dirty streets before him.

The air was cold and Alec shivered pulling his leather coat tightly around him. He was dressed in normal clothes, his typical black, breaking and entering outfit being a bit pointless given the broad daylight. The target was a drug dealer, Alec had numerous weapons stashed on his body and was planning to simply kill anyone who saw him. The last thing he needed was a drug syndicate after him. There should only be about 7 men around the place anyway. Alec breathed the frigid air deeply as he blanked his mind of Max. _Focus on the mission._ He instructed himself. Duty. Discipline. Mission. It flashed through his mind, remnants of his childhood. Words he now consciously rejected even as he used them to help clear himself of dangerous emotion.

Once he had himself under control, Alec started to walk. The game plan was clear. After the robbery was successfully completed he would return to home base, (the motel), collect Max and head for the bus station. They could eat while waiting for their bus. Didn't really matter which one they caught as long as it was headed out of town. Nodding to himself, Alec shut down his useless feeling and proceeded to initiate his mission.

TBC. 


	3. Screaming

Disclaimer: None belong to me, they're all Cameron's etc.

Authors Note: Chapter 3 is up. I need constant encouragement to continue or else I lose all will to write.

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 3 - Screaming

  
Alec clutched his side in pain, cursing himself as he moved down the dark side streets. _How could I be so stupid!_ He thought angrily. Right now he was working on getting back to the motel he and Max were staying in. The job that he had though would be relatively simple had gone sideways and he had ended up with a 3 inch deep stab wound to his side. Luckily the knife had gone in clean and had missed any organs or arteries. "Small mercies" Alec muttered to himself, pulling his coat tighter closed, one hand hidden inside pressed against the wound. The streets were filled with the normal night people. Those that only came out after dark to cause whatever trouble they could. Alec quickened his step. There had been twice as many men at the target as he had thought there would be, although granted he hadn't done very detailed recon, given that he had to take Max with him. The cash he had been after was now safely in his pocket, paid for in blood. 

The drug dealers that had survived the initial fight had been trying to find him and it had taken Alec hours to lose them, the whole day in fact. He was so worried about Max being on her own, the job had only been meant to take 2 hours tops. Alec saw the broken neon lights of the motel and broke into a limping jog. Reaching the door of his room, he took a steadying breath. _Please be okay Max…_ He begged silently.

The door swung open, revealing the darkness in the room. Alec fumbled for the light switch. As the artificial light flooded the room he sighed deeply in relief. Amid the shadows of the cast light sat Max. She was still in the same position she had been when he left, her hair still gleaming and her eyes still staring blindly at that spot on the carpet.

"Max." Alec kicked the door shut and limped over to her. He knelt, feeling his injury protest at the action. Alec touched her face lightly and then smiled sadly to himself. She was fine. Or as fine as she had been since he left that morning. Alec tried to talk to her. "I'm back Max. We have the money, I'm just gonna get changed and then we'll go eat. You hungry?" He asked rhetorically. She of course hadn't eaten all day without him there to look after her. Alec regretted this as he went off to the bathroom to change.

Leaving the door open he shrugged off his jacket and then peeled off the t shirt he was wearing. It was saturated in blood all down the front. Alec grimaced and turned to throw the shirt by the door. He stopped abruptly, stunned to see Max standing there in the frame. 

Her eyes were fixed on the bloody shirt and without warning she opened her mouth and began to scream. Really scream. Shocked, Alec winced and he dropped the shirt as Max's ear splitting screams filled the small room with her terror. His wound still seeping blood he rushed over to her.

"Max!" He grabbed her upper arms firmly, standing close despite how her screams were verging on hurting his eardrums. "Max! Its okay!" This was the first time in over a month that he had heard her utter any sound at all and he was both scared and thrilled by it. His bloody shirt must have set her off. All that blood reminding her of Logan's horrific death and the medical and personal torture she had suffered at the hands of White.

Alec didn't know if Max's reaction was a very good or a very bad sign of her possible recovery. What he did know was that if she didn't stop screaming then someone was eventually going to call the police. As apathetic as society had become to other peoples problems, they would probably do it just to get the noise to stop. 

"Max, its alright, look! Its just a small wound, I'm okay!" Alec shook Max lightly, unable to break through her abject fear. "Max!" Frustrated and scared of the repercussions if the cops did come, Alec grabbed one of Max's hands and acted instinctively, pressing it against his naked chest, over his heart. He used his other hand to stroke her face the way he did when she suffered her night terrors. 

Slowly Max's screams quietened as she seemed to respond to the steady beat of his heart and the stroking of her face, until only her ragged breathing and whimpers could be heard. Alec breathed in relief and he released the hand that held Max's captive against his chest. To his surprise Max moved forward instantly, pressing the side of her face against where her hand had been, listening to his heart beat. Alec let his hands move naturally to hold her in position there, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other stroking her hair reassuringly.

"Its okay. Shh. Everything's alright Max." He continued to murmur. "Max?" He said her name questioningly into the new silence that now filled the room. He hardly dared hope for a response. It had been so long since Max had spoken. 

There was nothing. Alec felt Max start to fall as she leaned against him. Reacting automatically Alec reached to catch her, lifting her in his strong arms. Her eyes were closed and her breathing even. The pain of his injury had faded to a distant memory now, in the face of these unexpected events.

Alec carried Max over to the bed they had shared the night before and checked her pulse efficiently. It was steady and Alec breathed silently in relief. He didn't know quite what to make of this but for the first time in a long time he dared to have hope that Max would come back to him. Alec leaned over her and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Your okay Maxie. Your going to be fine." He whispered, smoothing her hair back from her face. Alec didn't want to leave her, even to go and attend to his wound or clean the blood from his body. But it was necessary so he darted quickly to the bathroom and filled a bowl with water and carried it and his first aid kit back to the bed where Max lay. His actions hadn't disturbed her and she still lay peacefully, as though she were sleeping. Alec wondered at this. Could she be asleep? As far as he could tell, she hadn't slept since he had taken her from White's grip.

Watching her the whole time, Alec started to clean the stab injury and wash the blood off. Max was still resting when he finished. Alec had originally intended for them to leave this evening. Now though he knew that was impossible. He was hurt and Max was asleep after the first encouraging sign of recovery he had witnessed. Alec hoped dearly this was a good sign and not indicative of pushing her further into the darkness she was already in. Tomorrow was the best option they had now. Early tomorrow morning, after breakfast, they would get on the first bus out of town.

Sighing, Alec lay down next to Max on the creaky old bed, being careful not to disturb the bandages around him. Gently he positioned himself to spoon around Max's motionless body, pulling her close so that her back rested comfortably against his chest. Alec breathed in the scent of her hair as he nuzzled the top of her head. _Please be okay Max. Please…_ The last thought repeated in his head as Alec drifted off to sleep and dreamt of the past that had brought them here.

****

Flashback;

"Hey Logan." Alec greeted the other man cheerfully as he let himself into the penthouse apartment at Foggle Towers. Logan was in his study and turned to see Alec wander in.

"You know, I would really appreciate it if you would start using that thing we norms call a doorbell." Logan said, as he glared at the younger man. Alec shrugged unrepentingly. 

"Give me a break. I'm not here for a chit chat or a lecture on manners, alright? Just came round to give you back this." Alec reached into the bag he was carrying and withdrew the small statue of Bast that he had stolen 2 days ago. Logan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Max said you'd already fenced it." He breathed as he reached out to examine the beautiful gold statue."

Alec turned his head to stare out the window, avoiding Logan's gaze. "Yeah well, Max was pretty upset with me, so I figured it was for the good of my continued survival to get it back." He said flippantly. Logan having no idea how the black market worked from the end of a thief just nodded, accepting that it must be relatively easy to get something back after fencing it.

"Right. Well I'd thank you but then you did steal it from me in the first place." Logan pointed out. Alec smirked in response.

"Whatever. Just make sure you tell Max that I've been a good little transgenic." Alec got up to leave and walked to the front door, followed by Logan who was using the exoskeleton. "Seeing me out Cale? I didn't know you cared." Alec flashed an insincere smile which Logan returned.

"Just making sure nothing else falls into those pockets of yours." He told him. Alec laughed lightly at that and reached for the door handle.

****

Present;

Alec whimpered in his sleep, his grip on Max's body tightening, the memory of the events from the next few minutes hard for his subconscious to re live.

****

Flashback;

The door to Logan's apartment smashed open. Alec was thrown backwards by the force, crashing into Logan as they both fell to the ground. Recovering quickly Alec saw the military soldiers and leaped to his feet, throwing his fist into the face of the first one he saw. Logan was still stunned and lying on the ground as the exosuit jerked his unresponsive limbs spasmodically. Clearly it was damaged. Alec felt the sting of a needle injecting him from behind and then darkness encroached his vision, as he too fell to the floor.

****

Present;

Alec sat up in bed gasping for breath at the memory of the attack on Logan's place. He looked over at Max, thankful when he saw she was undisturbed. Alec rubbed a hand over his features and lay back against the thin pillow, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. _Oh God…_ He hadn't particularly liked Logan but the way he had protected Max… Alec swallowed hard. In death Logan had gained Alec's respect, something that no other norm had ever really done before, Alec having been taught since birth that norms were inferior to him. _And me, I was useless! _ Alec's balled his hands into fists. _Unconscious half the time and then -_ Alec couldn't continue these memories any further. Logan had been tortured by White for Max's location. Tortured. Slowly, painfully, methodically right there in his own home. And Logan had held out. Held out in the hope that by some miracle Max would know what was happening and leave town. Of course she hadn't and Logan's suffering had all been in vain.

White had actually laughed when Max had walked through Logan's door, calling his name in a cheerful greeting. Alec could remember with cursed clarity the exact expression on Logan's face as he heard her voice and through the ruin of his face and the bloody mess of his body, he had tried to speak her name. Alec shut his eyes against the memory that filled his mind. The hardly audible whisper of Max's name by Logan. Max's scream as she saw what had been done to the man she loved. White's laughter at the simplicity of Max's entrance. How could she have known?

Alec gave up on the hope of sleep returning and stood slowly. He walked over to the window and looked out at the filthy streets in the bad area. He had been handcuffed to a radiator when he had come around. White had assumed that Logan, a mere civilian with no training would be quicker to crack than Alec, a trained soldier. Alec had thought so too at first. He had thought that Logan would give up Max after the first ten minutes to be honest. But he hadn't. Alec and White had both underestimated the man. Underestimated just how much he loved Max. 

Alec felt the guilt rise in his throat, along with the acidic taste of vomit. He had seen men and women tortured before, he had grown up in Manticore, he was by no means innocent to the world of pain, death and torture. However at Manticore it was somehow cleaner. They used psychoactive drugs and deprivation or overstimulation to get information. Just as effective and the risks of accidentally killing the subject was much lower. What White had done to Logan was nothing short of sadistic, he had even gained pleasure from it, Alec was sure of that. Logan had been almost unrecognisable by the time Max had arrived.

Max's reaction to the sight in front of her had been almost as bad as the agony on Logan's face when he realised he had failed her. She had come to him and now she would end up in the hands of those she feared most. It had all been for nothing, and Alec had been there, cuffed and helpless, a simple spectator to the unfolding horror. _So much blood…_ Alec shook his head violently in denial, as though he could shake the memories from his mind. Max had run to Logan of course. It was like she hadn't even seen White or the others, all she saw was Logan. She had reached out for him longing to touch him but remembering the virus, snatching her hands away a hairs breath from Logan's skin.

****

Flashback;

"Logan!!! No! Your going to be fine, I - Oh God Logan! Don't leave me, please. I love you -" Max cried, kneeling beside his restrained torn body. Logan's one clear blue eye was the only recognisable part, the other missing, leaving a blood filled messy hole.

"Max - " Logan choked, blood coming from his mouth. "Max - I'm sor - "

BANG!

"No!!!" Max screamed as Logan's body jerked once as a bullet impacted into his forehead, shattering his skull and blowing a hole though the back of his head. Blood splattered over Max's face and clothes. Logan's body was limp, dead now, and all Alec could do was thank whatever God there was for it. Not Max though. She screamed. Screamed like Logan had when White had started to cut into him, inch by inch.

"Logan!!! No! Please No!!!" She couldn't hurt him anymore and Max threw herself forward to gather Logan's still body into her arms, touching his destroyed face, his crimson soaked hair. "Logan!"

****

Present;

It had gone quickly after that. Max had become aware of her surroundings and attacked White in an insane act of rage. A soldier had shot at her in panic, missing but the bullet had richoched and scraped the side of Alec's head. He had passed out, the only thing that had probably saved him. That as well as the fact that even minor head wounds tend to bleed cospiciouly. Alec had woke to find himself alone, his head resting in a pool of his own blood. Max was gone. Logan's mangled body lay near him, the only sign of the travesty that had transpired.

Alec turned to look back at Max, who was still sleeping. Tonight had been a small catharsis for him. He hadn't thought of that day since he had woken to find Max missing. Every hour he had spent since then had been looking for Max. When he found her and saw what White had been doing to her… There were none of the grotesque physical signs on Max now, which would have remained on any normal person. She healed fast, as all of them did. Although her body still bore faint scars, these too would fade given enough time. The memory of what Alec had seen of what Max had gone through was something he was still unprepared to think of. The horror too much for his mind to comprehend. It was no wonder that Max had been unable to maintain her sanity through it all.

Without even realising it Alec had drifted back to the bed where Max lay. His hand reached to touch her, gently feeling her soft skin with a gentle caress, so at odds with the suffering White had inflicted with his own hands. Alec felt a cold chill descend around his body at even the passing thought of White getting his hands back on Max. "Never" Alec swore to the sleeping woman. "No ones going to hurt you again Max. Not ever."

TBC.


	4. Small Steps

Disclaimer: Nelly is mine, the rest belong to Cameron etc.

Authors Note: Review or I'll stop writing!

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 4 - Small Steps

Alec wasn't quite sure what he had expected when he woke up that morning. Max had finally let sound escape her lips last night before collapsing into the first peaceful sleep since he had rescued her. If he was being truthful with himself he had been hoping that like a miracle Max would wake up and be just as she had before this whole thing had started. But this wasn't a movie and this wasn't a book, where such instant recoveries happen. Alec leaned over to look at Max where she was lying beside him, her brown eyes dead and her face motionless.

"Max?" Alec waited a few moments hoping she would speak. All he wanted was to get a response from her, any response. "Max, come on, say something." Alec tapped her face lightly but she didn't so much as blink. Alec swallowed hard, he hadn't realised how hopeful he had been until the crushing disappointment struck him now. He pulled Max up into a sitting position, she was still dressed from the day before as was he.

"Please Max." Alec cupped her delicate face in his large hands and turned her head to face him. "Max -" Alec's voice cracked and he released her, standing and wiping a hand across his eyes to hide the tears of dashed hope. Silence filled the room for a few minutes while Alec regained his composure.

"Right." Alec cleared his throat and turned back to where Max was still sitting on the bed. "Guess we just carry on then." He reached down and pulled Max to her feet before picking up the duffel bag that he had packed the night before and slung it over his shoulder. Alec took one of Max's hands in his and started to walk to the door. His heart broke as Max placidly allowed him to lead her.

It didn't take long for the pair of them to walk to the bus station. It was a rough downtrodden area and even at this hour Max was attracting a fair bit of attention from some groups of youths hanging around. Max was a beautiful girl, even after everything she had been through. Alec had learned quickly that it was easiest to just ignore them as long as they didn't actually try anything physically. He kept a firm grip on her hand as he pulled her to queue at the ticket office.

"Hey baby! You wanna get it on with a real man?" The call came from a gangly guy across the road followed by a wolf whistle. Alec tensed and checked where it was coming from before relaxing. He could handle him easily if he turned out to be more trouble, but attracting attention of any kind was like throwing up a red flag to White. 

"You doing alright Max?" Alec asked Max softly. Knowing even as he spoke that she wouldn't answer. No reply of course, but for a moment Alec had thought he saw something in her brown eyes flicker. It was gone almost before he noticed it and Alec shook his head in self deprecation. He was so desperate for Max to get better that he was making himself see things. 

"Can I help you?" The bored tone of the ticket seller came through the bullet proof glass and Alec started, not having realised that they had reached the front of the line.

He stepped up quickly, making sure he tugged Max to stand close before releasing her hand in order to sort out the money. "Yeah. When's the next bus out of town?" He asked as he pulled loose about 80 dollars. That should cover them, wherever it was headed. 

"The Gaitsburg bus is leaving at 9:50, that'll cost you $35 a ticket." The lady informed him in a monotone voice. Alec thought quickly. _Gaitsburg. That's heading east. Good enough._

"That's fine, give me two." Alec slipped the cash into the sliding tray, waiting for her to ring it up and give him the tickets. While he was waiting Alec checked anxiously that Max was still with him. She was there, staring at the ground. Alec knew he would have noticed if someone had tried to take her away, and she never moved without prompting, but he panicked when he had to take his eyes off her in public, even for a moment. The tickets were shoved through to him a minute later and Alec picked them up without another word. It was best just to keep interaction to a minimum and hope that they were forgotten quickly. Only in fiction did paying off people to 'forget they were here' actually work. All that accomplished was making sure that they were definitely not forgotten.

Alec took Max's hand again as soon as the tickets were in his pocket. "Come on, lets get something to eat." He spotted a diner down the road and they made their way over. 

Inside it was surprisingly clean and not too busy. Alec led Max to a booth, pushing her gently into the seat before sliding in next to her. A grandmotherly waitress, who's name tag identified her as Nelly, came over to take their order.

"Morning. What can I get ya?" She asked, pencil poised over her small notebook. Her frame was plump and she had a soft kindly look to her that was naturally endearing. Alec didn't even bother looking at the menu. They had been eating in places like this since they left Seattle and they all served pretty much the same stuff. 

"I'll just have the pancakes thanks…" He was considering what to order for Max, _she needs to put on weight,_ he just couldn't seem to get her to eat enough. Nelly turned to Max, assuming that Alec was done.

"And for you sweetheart?" She asked. Alec gulped and reached across the table to place a hand on Max's arm, hoping the waitress wouldn't notice Max's lack of response or the fact that she had been starting blindly at the wall since they had arrived.

"Uh, she'll have bacon and eggs." Alec said quickly. The older woman looked form him to Max, a confused expression on her face.

"Alright. Coffee?" She started to pour for them both but Alec stopped her when she went to fill Max's cup. Max simply wouldn't drink anything other than water or milk.

"Do you think you could just get her a large glass of milk?" He asked. Nelly nodded and casting another concerned glance at Max, walked off to place the order. Alec sighed in relief and rested his head momentarily in his hands. God he was tired of running. _How the hell did Max do this for so many years? _He wondered. 

Alec raised his head as Nelly returned with a large glass of milk and balancing two plates of food. She set them down in front of the pair, "Here you go." The plump woman offered a small smile before moving on to another table. Alec ignored his own meal to attend to Max. He quickly cut her food into small manageable pieces and placed the fork in her right hand, seeing her grip it instinctively. Sitting back he watched as Max automatically responded to the feel of the metal in her hand and started to eat. As Alec began his own meal he looked over and saw Nelly watching them with an expression of pity and curiosity on her face.

When she saw that he had noticed her, Nelly turned back to her own activity and Alec shrugged of the attention. It was several minutes before Alec heard the noise of metal dropping against ceramic. Looking up he realised that Max had dropped her fork and stopped eating. She had hardly had more than a few mouthfuls. Putting down his own fork, Alec picked up hers and tried to place it back in her hand. To his surprise she resisted him, refusing to take it.

"Max?" Alec asked in confusion. She didn't respond to him. Alec reached over and pulled her face towards him. To his shock he realised that for the first time she was meeting his gaze. Those large liquid brown eyes were focused on his hazel ones. "Max!" There was no expression on her face and she didn't speak but her eyes seemed more alert just by connecting with his. Alec brushed the back of his fingers over the soft skin of her cheek. "Max can you hear me?" There was no reply and Alec felt his hopes start to sink. Maybe she wasn't really looking at him, maybe it was just a random chance that his eyes happened to be in her line of sight for once.

Alec made himself release her and sat back. Max's gaze shifted down and Alec closed his eyes in momentary defeat. Every time he thought he was getting somewhere it turned out to be a false alarm. He was so caught up in his thoughts that Alec didn't hear the scraping sound of plates being dragged across the table. When he opened his eyes he saw that Max had his plate of pancakes in front of him and was eating them with no sign that anything out of the ordinary had happened.

"Max?" Alec looked wildly around the diner for anyone else who could have switched the plates. There was no one near them, although Nelly was watching them openly now from the counter. Alec felt a wide smile break across his face and it felt so strange because he hadn't smiled like that in what felt like an age. "Max?" She ignored him and carried on eating the pancakes. Needing to touch her in some way, Alec placed a hand lightly on her bent dark head and stroked her silky hair for a moment, while tears stung the back of his eyes. "Small steps Maxie." He whispered. "Small steps." Taking her abandoned plate of bacon and eggs Alec started to eat the meal that Max apparently didn't want. For the first time, Max finished her whole breakfast and when she was done she sat back, leaving the fork carefully on the plate. Alec grinned. He knew he must look insane, grinning like an idiot because his - whatever Max was to him - had pinched his breakfast and eaten everything, but this was amazing to him.

"Can I get you anything else?" It was Nelly the waitress. Alec looked down at his breakfast, still smiling. He had hardly eaten any of it, stopping every few minutes to watch Max. It didn't matter though.

"No. Just the bill thank you." Nelly hesitated and looked directly at Max who was again staring blankly at some point in the distance.

"She's not right is she?" She asked sympathetically, her eyes kind. Alec looked surprised up at her. Most people if they noticed, just asked what was wrong with her. Nelly smiled at Alec in empathy. "Toys in the attic. My son Nathan was the same. Got back from war he did, dunno what happened out there but there are some things people just shouldn't go through and survive."

Alec nodded slowly. "She's getting better. She will get better." He repeated, squeezing Max's hand. "She's just been through a lot."

"Yeah." Nelly agreed. "She's a pretty little thing, she is. You take care of her." Alec nodded understandingly.

"I'm doing my best." The instruction from anyone else might have incited a defensive response but Nelly's tone was so gentle and kind that Alec couldn't help but respond likewise. Her words came from concern, nothing else. Alec cleared his throat as a thought occurred to him. "Hey, I don't suppose you make up packed lunches here do you?" They had a long bus ride ahead of them and Alec couldn't be sure they would stop anywhere decent for food.

Nelly smiled. "Well no we don't normally, but I think I could whip up something for the pair of you. You just wait here a few minutes." Alec smiled his thanks. It didn't take long for Nelly to reappear with a large bag filled with food. Alec raised his eyebrow in surprise. That was an awful lot of food. He stood and Nelly put the bag in his hand. 

"There you go, I know it's a lot but that girl of yours needs feeding up a bit." She observed.

Alec reached into his pocket. "How much do I owe you?" 

Nelly shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it, on the house." Alec started to protest but she shook off his objections. "Now, now, my husband and I own the place so we say who pays and who doesn't. You just look out for your girl here." Nelly leaned down and pulled Max to her feet before wrapping her arms around her in a motherly hug. Max didn't respond to the embrace but as Alec watched he saw her eyes flicker slightly again. Leaning back Nelly patted Max's thin cheek gently. "Young angel." She whispered before turning back to Alec. "You go on now then, before you miss your bus."

Alec took Max's hand in his. "Thank you." He said sincerely, he had never before known the kindness of strangers and it touched him deeply. Nelly simply nodded and watched as they left the diner to go back to the bus station.

TBC.


	5. Waking to the Nightmare

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, all belong to Cameron etc.

Authors Note: Merry Christmas! A new chapter as your present, review and let me know if you liked it!

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 5 - Waking to the Nightmare

Alec looked nervously around the dimly lit club. He was seated there with Max next to him, her hand clasped tightly in his. They were in New York now and just about as far from Seattle as they could get without leaving the country. It had been 3 weeks since Max had first started to come out of her traumatised shell. Small things really but they added up enough to give Alec hope that Max would really recover.

In a way Max was more trouble now than when she was a completely mute and motionless doll. They were having difficulty finding places to stay because the nightly terrors Max suffered, which used to mean silent screams, now meant incredibly vocal screams. All of this made travel slower and Alec had been concerned for sometime that White might be able to catch up to them. Max also couldn't be depended on to stay where he left her. 10 days ago, Alec had to leave her alone in a motel room for a few hours. When he got back she was nowhere to be found. His panic had nearly overwhelmed him and he had spent the next few hours searching the neighbour hood and questioning anyone around about seeing any military operations occur. He had eventually returned to the motel in order to grab his stuff before going to look further a field for her. It was when he had ripped open the closet door that he found Max. She was curled up in a tiny ball rocking back and forth, seemingly unaware of her environment. Alec's relief had been so great that he had actually yelled at her for scaring him like that. She hadn't seemed to take it in though and the guilt struck him an instant later, he had just had been so terrified that White had found her. 

Still it was worth it. Every time Max did something on her own, moved, even screamed, it meant she was coming back to him. She had yet to speak but over the last few days she had been reacting more to him, making eye contact. She had even started responding to some simple verbal instructions, instead of having to be physically prompted to do everything.

Alec had found himself wondering if maybe it would take another extreme form of stimuli to give Max another break through. The first had been unintentional. His blood soaked shirt had started her screaming and seemed to initiate her recovery. Perhaps another memory prompt might help more. Alec was seriously reluctant to try anything such as talking about what had happened to her, he was afraid that if it didn't help, then it might regress her back to the state she had been in before. It was too much of a risk as far as he was concerned. 

Anyway right now they had a more immediate problem. White was here in New York. Some soldiers had been around the area showing photos of Max and him to people. Alec had no doubt that their orders were to kill him and capture Max. Whatever experiments White wanted Max for, he seemed to want her alive now rather than dead as had been his original goal, after the fire that had destroyed Manticore. _Maybe its just for himself that he wants her alive. _ Alec thought bitterly. _Sick basterd seems to get off on pain and you cant hurt a corpse._

Winter was in full force now, the falling snow allowing a greater ease of invisibility. Alec and Max were both dressed in heavy winter coats, Max's with a loose hood which obscured much of her face. They had been heading back to the motel they were staying in when Alec had caught sight of the soldiers coming down on their room. It was fortunate that the military were basically incapable of subtly and he had got himself and Max out of there fast.

The club was a perfect place to hide in for now, the pounding music and heavy dancing crowd providing good cover. Alec had managed to find some seats and ordered a few drinks so they would blend in. They had been here over two hours now and Max seemed to be getting distressed by the noise and flashing lights. Alec wished they could move on and he was desperately trying to think of a plan to get them out of the city.

Agitated Alec took another swig of his beer. Max whimpered at that moment and turned to hide her face in his neck. "Max?" Alec asked, setting his glass down. She was more upset than he had realised, her whole body shaking minutely. Alec pulled her over and lifted her with his strong arms into his lap, cradling her like a baby. "It's alright Max" He whispered in her ear. "Shh. Just a little longer, I promise." The hour was late and Alec could only pray that Max wasn't about to start one of her screaming fits, even with the noise level what it was, people would hear her. He rubbed his hand up and down her spine comfortingly, his other already automatically stroking her face. "Its okay Maxie, its okay." He soothed. Alec felt some of the tension ease from her body as he held her.

"Hey, your honey doesn't seem too happy with you buddy." A mans voice came from next to him and Alec turned to see a large muscled man leering at Max.

Alec clenched his jaw. "She's fine, just a bit tired." He said, hoping the guy would leave them alone. No such luck. The man had clearly had a bit to drink and now wanted to have a bit of fun.

"Yeah? Or maybe she's just tired of you!" The guy laughed like he had just said the most clever thing ever. "Come on honey, I bet I can show you a better time than this pretty boy!" One meaty hand came out and grabbed Max's upper arm, pulling her off Alec's lap and into his arms. Alec was surprised at the speed of the action. Things were rapidly spiralling into a bad area. Max stumbled as the man pulled her flush against his body and Alec leapt to his feet.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, just let her go." He said trying to reign back his anger, knowing the last thing they needed now was a fight. He could take this man down easily but the attention it would cause was too risky. Alec could see that Max appeared to have shut down completely in the face of this stranger manhandling her and he was afraid that this might cause a setback in her recovery.

Oblivious to the undertones that were going on, the thug tried to pull Max away from Alec towards the exit. "I got the biggest bed you ever saw baby, how about I show it to you?" One hand reached down to grope Max's ass and Alec saw red. He grabbed the guys arm away from Max and slammed his fist into the drunks nose. 

Blood spurted as his nose shattered and Max fell sideways against a chair. A blonde girl nearby steadied her, asking if she was alright. The guy seemed too drunk to feel the pain and he lurched forward to try and attack Alec. Ducking Alec followed his punch with a solid kick to the stomach, collapsing the man to the ground. 

A small crowd had gathered by now and Alec looked around desperately for Max. He saw her with the girl who was now using a tissue from her purse to clean Max's face from the blood that had splattered on her when Alec had broken the drunks nose. Pushing his way past people, ignoring the comments, Alec reached Max. "Max!" He tilted her head up to him and examined her quickly. "Are you alright?" There was no indication that Max saw him, not a flicker of acknowledgement that he had even spoken.

"Man, she's pretty out of it, she gonna be okay?" The girl asked concerned

Alec cast her a quick glance. "Yeah, she's just had a lot to drink, thanks for your help. Alec took Max's arm and started pulling her through the crowd. They had to get out of here right now.

Once outside Alec could see the situation wasn't going to better any time soon. There were several soldiers walking the area. Quickly Alec back tracked, running down an ally, pulling Max behind him. The air was like ice to his lungs and he could see his breath coming in clouds in front of him. The roads were icy but despite the constant softly falling snow it had failed to settle over the city streets, save for the sides and gutters. Alec could hear Max breathing quickly behind him and he slowed, leaning against the damp brick wall. They were safe for the moment. 

Alec looked over to Max. White snow had settled in her dark hair, the hood of her coat having fallen back during their run. In the ghostly dim street lamps the swirling fog and falling snow flakes gave her a fragile ethereal beauty. Max looked like a dark angel, standing there in all her pain and suffering. She was moving her hand now, the white fingers gently brushing her face where the blood had landed, not from tonight. From before. From when Logan had been shot, ending his pain and splattering his blood over Max's lovely features. "Max." Alec reached for her. "Max, you okay?" Her breathing increased, panic driving it and Alec started to be seriously worried.

"Logan." One word, hardly audible. The first she had spoken for over 2 months. If Alec hadn't possessed enhanced hearing he doubt he would have heard it. Alec grabbed Max's head in his hands and lifted it to study her face. Her expression was mostly blank but her rich brown eyes looked stunned.

"Max." Alec didn't know what to say. She had spoken, it was what he had been waiting for. But she had remembered Logan, remembered his death judging from her reaction and the cause of it. "Max its okay." He said helplessly. It wasn't okay, Logan was dead. Max didn't respond and her eyes unfocused. 

"Logan…" The whisper came again. Alec couldn't stand it and he roughly pulled her against him, burying his face into her neck. He held her so tightly he was afraid he was hurting her.

"I'm sorry Max, I'm so sorry." His fingers gripped her head firmly as the words tumbled from his mouth, saturated in guilt. Max's body felt stiff against his, it was like holding a statue.

Alec heard the sound of voices nearby and tried to clear his mind. He pulled back from Max and looked around. They had to keep moving. He looked to Max, she was still staring blankly ahead, a single tear resting on her cheek, fallen from her wide shocked eyes. Alec acted without thinking, kissing her skin where the salty drop lay. "Max -" His voice broke with emotion and Alec shook his head in disgust with himself. What was he thinking? Now was not the time for this, not unless he wanted an early funeral for himself and a return to hell for Max.

"We have to go Max." Alec was grateful that his voice came out stronger than he felt. He tried to pull Max with him but she resisted. "Max!" He said angrily. "We have to go now!" She still refused to move. Alec could hear the voices getting louder and he turned to her, grabbing her shoulders.

  
"Logan." Max whimpered. Alec felt a burst of irrational anger at the dead man. _Damn you Logan for dying like that! Damn you for holding Max to Seattle! Damn you for making Max love you before I even got the chance!_

"Now Max!" He held her arm so tight that he knew bruises would show. Showing the first strength Alec had seen in a long time, Max refused to be moved and Alec turned on her, yelling, not caring who heard them now.

"Logan's dead Max! Do you hear me? He's dead!" Tears fell from his hazel eyes freely. "Now White's coming for us and we need to get out of here right now or you know what he'll do to you!" 

Max's eyes flashed to Alec's and the blood drained from her face at his words. She moved so fast Alec didn't even realise that she had snatched the gun that was always at his side, until it was pointed at the side of her head. 

__

Jesus! Alec's mind went blank. One hand knocked the gun from Max's grasp and his other moved without his awareness. The gun still skidding along the wet concrete, Alec struck Max hard across the face. The world snapped back into reality the second he felt his hand impact on her cheekbone and saw her head jerk with the force of the blow. _Oh God Max!_

"Max-" Alec was speechless. The footsteps were closer. There was no time, no time. Alec reached forward and swung Max into his arms. He ran, holding her, away from the men approaching their position. Alec should have been considering their escape options. But all he could see was Max pointing the gun at her own head, and all he could hear was the sound of his hand hitting against the icy skin of the woman he loved. 

TBC.

A/N: Not very festive I know but completely not my fault, this chapter kind of wrote itself. Again, have a good Xmas!


	6. Mending the Mind

Disclaimer: All is Cameron's etc.

Authors Note: Anyone who would like a copy of the completed Heated Heart or Ties of Weakness, which I had to delete from ffnet for editing, email me at jinxda@hotmail.com and I'll send you a copy. 

DARK TERROR

Chapter 6 - Mending the Mind

"Max talk to me." Alec let his face fall into his hands. It seemed all he had done since he had rescued Max was beg her to speak to him. If he had thought it was hard before, when she couldn't talk to him, it was harder now. Now that she simply **wouldn't**. It had been a close call in New York. They had barely escaped from White. Two days had passed and they were now holed up in yet another motel dump in Boston. A dark bruise was high on Max's fragile cheek bone, a physical reminder of both their pain.

Alec cursed himself for hitting her. But seeing Max hold that gun to her head, intending to end her own life had shocked him. _I should have seen it coming. I should have know better than to throw White in her face like that, especially after she just remembered Logan's death! Jesus I saw what White did to her, no wonder she would rather kill herself than let him take her again!_

Despite Max's silence, it was obvious to Alec that Max had not fallen deeper into the darkness that had cacooned her since the trauma's she had suffered. Her rich brown eyes were alert now, no longer dead, glazed stones. She clearly heard and understood him when she chose to but at other times she seemed to voluntarily sink back into the numb escape her mind offered her. Only the night terrors were consistent and that was the only time when Alec felt he could touch her without guilt of shame. Guilt for the last time he touched her, when he struck her so hard that he bruised her delicate skin. Shame for the love and desire he felt which he could no longer bury underneath the duty and responsibility of caring for her.

Now Max was stubbornly refusing to comprehend his words and was staring blankly at the wall. Knowing that Max could now come out of the fugue she had deliberately relapsed into when he had started to try and talk to her after dinner, was more frustrating than the hopeless nights of screaming and the dreadful days of running. Enough is enough! Energised through his anger Alec moved to kneel directly in front of Max.

"Max!" Alec held her by her upper arms and shook her lightly. His grip was careful and he had no wish to hurt her more than he already had. "Max I know you can hear me, snap out of it!" Alec saw her coffee eyes flicker at his words and encouraged he continued. "You gotta talk to me Max, I cant do this alone anymore. Max? Max, come on. Please…" Suddenly drained of all his emotion, Alec ended with his head resting in Max's lap, his fingers trailing down her thin, pale arms to twine with her slender fingers. "Please Max…" He whispered. "I need you…"

Alec felt a slight pressure of his fingers being squeezed and he looked up to see Max staring down at him, tears glazing her large soft eyes. "Max?" He asked tremulously. The tears fell and Alec felt his heart break with the pain they contained. Max pulled her fingers from his and tangled them in his fine brown hair.

"I'm sorry." Brokenly the words fell from Max's mouth as she met Alec's eyes. Alec rose instantly and enveloped Max in his strong arms as she sobbed out her pain and fear and grief. "Oh God… I'm so sorry." Alec found himself crying as well. 

"It's okay. We're gonna be okay Max. You just got to stay with me, stop trying to shut everything out." Alec moved to change positions with Max and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her small form. She was so small against his chest, he swore he could feel her tiny bones shift against him.

"Logan's dead." Max wept. As though she had only just heard the news. Alec closed his eyes against the memory of the other mans suffering.

"I know Max. I know."

"He- He-" Max couldn't get the words out past her throat and Alec knew she was thinking of the horrific appearance of Logan when she had held him in her arms that last time. Suffering. Mutilated. Dead. What could Alec say to Max to make the pain less? He couldn't even lie and say that Logan hadn't felt anything, that he had been too far gone to feel the pain of his death. Max had seen him. She knew what had been done to the man she had loved so much.

Alec moved his hand to hold the back of her head firmly and tightened his arms around her, hoping to make her feel his support. Guilt was fresh in his mind. Did Max even remember his part in all this? Did she know that it had been him who had inadvently led White to Logan's apartment on his way to return Bast? Did she realise he had watched Logan being tortured and done nothing? How could Max ever forgive him when he couldn't even forgive himself.

Now was not the time for him though. This was about Max, what she needed and right now she needed him. To comfort her, to watch her back, and whether she wanted it or not - to love her. 

"It's okay Max. Shh. Its going to be okay." Helpless words, pointless but all he had to offer her in the way of comfort. "Logan was a good man, Max. He loved you very much." This was the only certainty that Alec knew. He didn't know about Heaven or God or eternal life. But he knew that Logan had loved Max. Alec had seen proof in blood.

Max raised her head to look at Alec and he met her pain head on. "Did he know?" Max asked, her soft voice raw from tears. Alec's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Know what Maxie?" He asked gently, troubled when Max's eyes filled again.

"I cant remember-" Max choked. "Did I tell him- before- did he know I loved him?" The question was desperate and Alec felt his memory slid back to the night Logan had died. He saw him on the floor. Saw Max leaning, wanting to touch him. Heard her tell him he would be fine and that she loved him. Heard the shot that had destroyed Logan's brilliant mind. Heard Max scream. Alec shook the horrific memory from his mind and turned his gaze back to Max. This he could give her. This peace.

"Yeah. You told him Max. He knew." Alec assured her. Tragic relief swam in Max's eyes as she absorbed the thin thread of peace, that knowing Logan had heard her say the words gave her. Even if Logan had died without hearing the technicality of the words what Alec had said was the truth. Logan must have know how Max had felt. She loved too strongly, with too much fire to ever let it be unknown that she loved. "He knew." Alec repeated, once more folding Max into his arms. Alec rocked her gently.

"White- He- He hurt me-" Max spoke like a child now, her voice trembling in fear. Alec winced as he recalled her physical state when he had found her.

"I'm sorry Max." He whispered, guilt and pain underscoring his words. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. I'm sor-" He was cut off as Max pressed her cold fingers against his lips. She instantly pulled them away as though startled by her own action.

"No. Don't, please. Just…Just promise me…You wont let him take me again."

"I wont Maxie, I promise he'll have to kill me to get to you." Alec swore, but Max shook her head violently and pulled herself out of Alec's embrace.

"No. No. I-" Alec watched her with dawning realisation as she walked towards the drawer where he had put his new handgun.

"NO! Max!" Alec leapt to his feet and started to where she stood, the heavy metal gun weighing in her small hand. Max held it up, pointing it away from both of them for now. Alec hesitated, afraid to startle her into acting. "Max. Don't do this."

Max's rich brown eyes pleaded with him to understand. "I wont if you promise me Alec. I cant- I cant let Him take me again. Promise me you'll kill me before you let that happen."

Alec shook his head, knowing even as he did that it was right and that he had known all along that death would be better for Max than what she had been through once already. "Max-" Alec's voice cracked.

"Promise me!" Max cried, pointing the gun at her head and Alec turned his head away from the sight of Max, his eyes closed in defeated supplication.

"I promise." He whispered.

"Promise what?" Max demanded, needing him to say the words.

"I promise that I'll kill you before I let White take you again." He threw at her angrily turning. Furious, not with her, but with fate for forcing him to take such a pledge. _And I promise that if I kill you, I'll follow soon after!_

TBC.

A/N: Review or I'll stop writing! 


	7. Living Again

Disclaimer: Afraid I don't own any of them. Talk to Cameron etc.

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think of each chapter cause it gives me encouragement to continue! : )

DARK TERROR

Chapter 7 - Living Again

The loft conversion apartment was cramped. Three small rooms. The bedroom was tiny, the large double bed leaving little space for anything else. The cosy living room consisted of an old, well loved sofa and a chipped wooden coffee table. A small kitchenette was just off the living room and too small to be considered a separate room and the old bathroom leaked water from every faucet. Max loved this place. They had been at this farm for several weeks now, the longest they had stayed at a place since this whole mess had begun. Avoiding the larger cities seemed the best idea for a while since White had been tracking them so easily. They had arrived here and Alec had got work on the farm. It was heavy manual labour but the pay was good and they got free housing in the apartment which was above the old barn. 

Alec had been reluctant to stay at first but when he saw Max's eyes light up when she had seen the apartment he hadn't had the heart to say no. Despite its flaws it was homey and warm. The exact opposite of the depressing dark inner city dumps they had been staying in before. Here in the fresh country air and bright sunlight, Max was slowly regaining something of the sparkle of life that Alec had feared was lost forever. That wasn't to say she was back to normal. Far from it. There were still the night terrors which made Alec's heart bleed in empathy of her fear and pain, and although Max's appetite had increased here, she was still too thin and pale. There were still days when Max would sink back into the silence and mental blindness which she had protected herself with for so long.

But there were better days too. Days when Alec would come in from his day at work and find Max curled up on the sofa reading a book and she would turn and smile at him, her coal eyes glowing and Alec would feel his well regulated heart leap in his chest.

Alec smiled to himself at the memory. The day was nearly over and he could go to her as soon as he had finished with this lot of wood that needed to be chopped for tomorrow. Maybe he would see Max smile at him like that again when he walked in today. The smiles didn't come everyday so when they did, Alec had learned to treasure them in his mind. 

Alec pulled off his tight white t shirt, leaving himself clad only in his dark jeans. It was hot here in the south west, despite the winter months. He couldn't regret leaving behind the east and the coldness that had taken grip there. This place was good for Max. She was healing, learning how to live again. 

As quickly as the thought came so did the darkness which never left the edge of his mind. This couldn't last. They would have to leave sooner or later. Alec's promise to Max to kill her should White ever get near to taking her, weighed heavily on his mind. It darkened every happy moment and cast a shadow over ever good emotion. _Could I do it? Could I actually kill Max?_ Alec asked himself this question for the hundredth time as he mechanically lifted the heavy axe of his head and brought it down to shatter the log of wood, his muscles moving fluidly as he worked.

He had tried to imagine it. Tried to imagine how he would do it. Take Max in his arms and snap her neck? Press the barrel of his gun against her head and watch as her brain was destroyed by a single piece of burning lead? Maybe stab her with a knife, push the blade into the soft flesh of her body to tear her heart. Sickness rose in Alec's stomach and the arms holding the axe faltered. He closed his eyes and tried to will down the nausea that the images in his mind had caused. Cold sweat broke out down his naked chest and goosebumps chilled his arms. _Its not going to happen Max._ Alec swore to himself. _I'm not going to let him get that close._

Shaking off the dark dread that had seized him, Alec threw down the axe and picked up his t shirt, deciding he had done enough for today. His need to see Max greater now with the horrible thoughts running through his head.

The large wooden beams of their apartment were hanging low, so Alec, who was tall had to stoop, to enter their new home. Bright cushions and rugs decorated the living room in hazes of warm reds, gold's and browns. Surprised at the absence of Max in her usual seat, Alec felt familiar concern. "Max?" He called. 

It was ridiculous sometimes how much he worried about her and Alec mentally chastised himself even as he couldn't stop himself from walking into the bedroom to see if she was in there. The room was conspicuously empty and Alec tried to fight against the fear that tried to take a hold of him. He would have noticed if there was any military activity around the farm, he purposely stayed close to the main buildings and roads for that reason. 

"Max?!" Alec called again, his voice rising as his pace quickened. There was only one other room in the place. Alec pushed open the bathroom door and stopped dead for a split second, frozen in horror. Max was lying completely submerged in water in the large old fashioned bath tub. Her pale eyelids were closed, framed with wet black lashes and her dark hair clouded out around her like a halo. Shock filled Alec and stilled time as he watched the slight movement of the water ripple Max's hair. _No…_

Reality snapped back and Alec leapt forward, his hands instantly plunging into the water to pull Max up to the air. "Max! No! Oh God…" Alec lifted Max out of the bath tub, oblivious to Max's sudden struggling.

"Alec! What the hell are you doing?!" Max cried out as she tried to pull away from the panicking man who was holding her against him so tightly. Max squirmed in his arms, looking up to see the hazel eyes of Alec dilated in fear. 

"Max?" Confusion didn't remove the desperate look on Alec's face as he kept his hold on her. He was now kneeling on the bath mat, Max dripping wet in his arms, her long hair soaking them both. "Are you okay!?" On some level Alec was aware that he was acting irrationally but Max's words didn't penetrate the haze of panic that surrounded him.

"Of course I am! What is your problem?" Alec was too relieved to hear the sound of Max's voice to take much note of the anger that coloured her tone in reaction to the shock of being yanked roughly from the pleasant peace and warmth of being submerged in water.

Alec ran a hand rapidly over her face before dropping his fingers to press against the side of her delicate throat. Feeling the steady beat against the callused pad of his fingers seemed to return sanity to him. "Oh God Max, I thought…I thought you…" Unable to speak in his relief Alec pulled Max closer and buried his face in the vulnerable curve between her neck and shoulder. Deep breaths shuddered through his body.

Realising Alec's fright Max relaxed and let him hold her, forgetting her own panic at his sudden actions. "I'm okay. Its alright. I just like to hold my breath under the water sometimes. I'm fine." Max whispered against his damp skin.

Skin.

__

Oh God.

Alec came to awareness with a start. The sensations overwhelmed him, destroying the remnants of fear and panic. He had never been so aware of every nerve ending in his body before. Max was completely naked in his arms. His face was buried against her neck, his nose inches away from the intoxicating scent of her freshly washed hair. _Oh Max…_ Her soft breath brushed fire across his skin as she spoke reassurances and her breasts were pressed against his naked chest as she sought to comfort him, seemingly unaware of her state of undress.

All of Alec's blood seemed to rush south at once and Alec nearly groaned aloud. His first instinct was to simply push Max off him and try to put as much distance between them as possible before he did something he knew would drive Max away. Fortunately his higher brain functions decided to rejoin him and he realised if he did this then Max would clearly know why. _Shit, what is wrong with me! Max is only just getting better, she doesn't need to deal with a hormone driven maniac right now!_

Alec gritted his teeth and shifted Max in his arms so she wouldn't notice his uncontrollable arousal. "Alec?" Hearing Max speak his name so innocently caused guilt to wash over him instantly. _Jesus, what am I doing?_

"Yeah." Alec's voice was harsher than normal as he tried to control his reaction to Max's proximity.

"You okay?" Max asked in a small voice, clearly uncertain as to his mood. Alec closed his eyes at the reminder that Max still wasn't fully recovered. For an instant before, when she yelled at him, he had heard something of the fire and spit that used to define her. Now though she had lapsed back into her normal quiet subdued state. This made Alec feel even more guilty, like he was taking advantage of her simply be holding her like this.

"Fine." He made an attempt to soften his voice for her sake. Max relaxed more at his words and then started wriggling in his hold to try and stand.

"Fuck!" Alec groaned, unable to take it as Max inadvently squirmed against his arousal. He shoved Max to her feet and jumped up even as her eyes widened as she realised her nudity and Alec's reaction.

"Oh!" Max blushed and grabbed a towel, quickly covering herself, unable to believe that she hadn't twigged earlier. _What is wrong with me?_ She cursed to herself, securing the towel. 

Alec looked away from Max and ran a hand through his fine brown hair, shame making him hide his eyes from her. "I'll just…" Alec gestured to the door and took a few steps to it. "Sorry about the…um, bath thing…" Again he trailed off and quickly beat an exit out of the bathroom.

Alone Max sank down to sit on the edge of the bath. Her heart was fluttering in her chest and she didn't know if it was fear or…or something else. Max shut down that train of thought quickly as the memory of Logan involuntarily flooded her mind. Tears sprang but didn't fall. Max had cried oceans for Logan. She still cried yet, in the night, when terror took her and made her its own.

Max bit her full lip and tried to focus her mind. She had been weak now for too long. _I have to keep it together._ Max told herself firmly. _Logan would want me to be strong. He would-_ As hard as Max tried, she could no longer think of Logan without seeing his face. Not his face as it had been in life, but his face as she had last seen it. Max choked on the grief that tried to overwhelm her. _Not now!_

Standing Max pulled the towel from her body and went to dress in the clothes she had brought into the bathroom with her. The image in the mirror distracted her. Max froze for a moment thinking there was another person in the room with her. _Oh God…_ Max looked at herself. Her body… Max traced the thin scars that decorated her body. Along her torso. Her legs. Her back. They were fading and the worst were nearly gone, only a few remained and even those were pale and faint. Max stared at them. All of her life she had been perfect. Not anymore. Rationally Max knew that even the scars that were still there now would eventually fade. _Fade from my body. _Max thought, her lips trembling with emotion. _But not from me. Never from **me**._ It wasn't the marks themselves that bothered Max but what it represented. The days of physical torture, the suffering, the pain…

Trying to hide the reminders of all that had passed from her eyes, Max pulled on her clothes quickly before turning back to the mirror. Dressed, she almost looked like herself again. A little thinner and paler, and there were shadows in her dark eyes that hadn't been there before. A haunted beauty.

If she tried hard enough Max could almost imagine she was standing in the bathroom of a hotel, babysitting another witness for Eyes Only and waiting to spend the next evening playing chess with Logan. Max closed her eyes tightly, trying to push away the pain that threatened to overwhelm her. _No. No, no, no, no…_ The words repeated in her mind and she tried to protect herself and Max slowly sank to the floor, her eyes unfocusing as she retreated back into herself.

Alec couldn't stop pacing back and forward in the small living room_. Shit. Of all the stupid, idiotic… _There weren't enough insults to direct at himself and Alec growled to himself in frustration. Max hadn't emerged from the bathroom, although he had heard the sounds of her moving around through the paper thin walls. _Why is she still in there? _ Alec was suddenly gripped with worry. _What if she's afraid of me? Oh God, what have I done?_ Alec was well aware that when it came to Max, he had very little idea about her psychological state after everything she'd been through.

Standing, Alec went over to the bathroom door and knocked tentivly on the thin wood. "Max? Are you okay?" He asked hesitatingly. There was no response and Alec could no longer hear any sounds. "Max?" Alec wanted to just burst in there and see for himself that Max was alright but after before he was afraid of doing more harm than good if Max was indeed afraid of him. There was still no reply to Alec's query and despite himself he knocked again, harder this time. "Max! If you don't answer me I'm coming in!" He warned. Nothing.

__

Fine. Alec set his jaw and opened the door, thankful at least that there were no locks in any of the rooms in the apartment. Alec saw Max instantly. She was dressed now in jeans and a soft maroon sweater. Max was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, leaning against the wall like she had sunk down with out the strength to remain upright. There was a glazed look of grief on her face.

"Max?" Alec spoke softly, not wanting to startle the fragile looking woman. There was no reaction in Max so Alec walked over to Max and knelt down, gently taking hold of her face in his hands. There was no arousal now as he was overwhelmed with concern and care instead of lust and desire. 

"Hey Maxie. You okay?" The clouded glaze that had frosted Max's brown eyes began to fade and she focused on the hazel orbs staring at her.

"Alec?" Her voice was slightly surprised as she saw him standing there. Alec smiled in relief at her response.

"Yeah. Its just me. You kinda zoned out for a bit." Max nodded accepting his explanation. This wasn't the first time it had happened. "What were you doing?" Alec asked cautiously. Max shrugged and pulled away from his hands, standing and walking out of the bathroom as Alec followed her.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Max tried to down play her fugue as she quickly changed the subject. "Why did you come in anyway?" In the warm living room Max curled up in the worn armchair. Alec followed and sat on the sofa opposite.

Alec couldn't help wincing as he tried to think how to address his fears to her. _Well now was as good a time as any to see if I permanently damaged our relationship._ "I wanted to…that is I just…" Alec trailed off and Max turned to look at him, one expressive eyebrow raised in questioning at his hesitance. Alec sighed and looked at the floor as he spoke. "I wanted to apologise for before. You know the um, stuff before. I didn't mean to frighten you or anything and I just wanted to know that you were okay." Alec got the words out in a rush as he waited for Max's response.

Her response was nothing he expected. A brief echo of laughter filled the small room and Alec looked up in shock to see amusement hovering in Max's dark eyes. She smiled at him sweetly. "You thought you'd frightened me?" Seeing Max's obvious entertainment at the thought, Alec couldn't help but feel slightly ridiculous not to mention indignant that the concept was so far fetched she had actually laughed.

__

Max laughed. Scratch those other thoughts - who gives a shit! Max laughed! The realisation processed and a wide smile split Alec's face in two. Max's brow furrowed slightly in confusion at the range of emotions passing over Alec's face but the amusement still lingered in her eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" Max asked. Alec shook his head.

"Nothing. I just missed hearing that." Alec couldn't help telling her how good it felt to hear her laugh again. At his words Max's face blushed lightly and she turned her face away from his, pulling her slender legs up, to lock her arms around her knees in a protective position. 

Alec bit his lip, realising he had let more emotion slip with his words than he had meant. As if Max couldn't already guess how he felt about her. She wasn't ready, Logan had only been dead for around 4 months. Alec knew this but it must be obvious from the way he acted, she may as well know the truth. "Max." Alec felt hopeless right then. What did he know about talking about love? Logan could write poetry and spend hours telling her sweet nothings but Alec was a solider who had never known love of any kind until he had met Max. "Max-" He was cut off by Max holding up one small hand.

"Don't Alec. Please." The pain on her face was heartbreaking. Alec knew there had always been a physical attraction between them that even Max was aware of. Hell that was why they used to spend so much time fighting. Without Logan they would have probably ended up in bed within the first month of meeting.

"Max-" Alec tried again only to be stopped by Max vigorously shaking her head.

There was a moments silence before Max spoke. "I cant do this now Alec. I'm sorry but I cant-" Max tried to speak but it was so hard to explain how she felt after everything that had happened to her.

Alec lowered his head slightly before answering. "I know Maxie." He looked up at her then. "But your all I have. All I've ever had that's meant anything. I know everything's changed, we've changed. But I'm not going anywhere, just remember that." Alec got up and knelt down in front of Max, gently tracing her face with a light reverent touch. 

Max smiled sadly at Alec. She remembered a time when Alec had never treated her like he was afraid that the wrong word or movement could hurt her. A time when they had been equals, partners in protecting other transgenics. She missed that.

"I'm not made of glass Alec, I wont break you know." Max whispered. Alec's face grew serious as she spoke, all his concern and fear showing. Max had broken once already. White had shattered her into so many pieces that Alec had feared she could never be mended.

"I just-" Alec tried to tell her how much she meant to him, without scaring her. Max had given him freedom, she had taught him how to live in the world. She had taught him how to love. "I don't want to lose you again Max. I cant." 

"Then don't." A single tear fall from her impossibly large brown eyes and Alec named it Hope. Hope that White wouldn't find them. Hope that Max wouldn't die in his arms as he had promised her. Hope that they could have a future…together.

TBC.


	8. Leaving Sanctuary

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. Really. They all belong to this guy called Cameron and a few others as well.

Authors Note: The more you review, the faster I write! : )

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 8 - Leaving Sanctuary

****

One week later;

"We have to do this Max." There was no reply but as Alec turned and looked at Max still sitting on the large double bed watching him, he sighed. Her expression was an infuriating mix of stubbornness and anger. Walking across the room, Alec pulled out a few more articles of clothes from the broken wardrobe in the cramped bedroom and stuffed them carefully into the duffel bag.

"I don't want to go." Alec paused at hearing Max speak. Her voice was hard but the tremor underneath clued Alec as to how close to tears Max was. He couldn't blame her, he loved this place to. Loved how far Max had come with her recovery in the warm sunlight and fresh air. No, Alec didn't want to leave but it had been too long and there was no way in hell White would have given up the search for them. 

Alec continued to pack, ignoring Max's words. As much as it hurt to deny her this, it was for her safety. "Did you hear me Alec? I said I don't want to go!" Her voice rose and Max uncurled herself from her position against the soft pillows and walked over to where Alec was still packing. Max grabbed the bag from his grasp and before he had a chance to react she threw it across the room, contents spilling everywhere.

Alec froze for a moment, he took several deep breaths trying to control the anger that instantly flared. He was doing this for her! Didn't she see that? Alec pushed past her and picked up the bag and methodically started to repack the fallen things. It was easier not to look at her, to just ignore her.

"I'm not going! Do you hear me Alec? I'm staying here!" Max sounded defiant as she tried to convince him that if she chose to she could remain here without him. They both knew he would never let her and she wasn't strong enough to fight him. Not yet.

Alec looked up at her then. It was a mistake. He hadn't heard any sound of Max crying but her dark eyes were filled with liquid and her cheeks were stained with tears. She was chewing on her swollen lower lip and with her silky hair lying untamed down her back, looked for all the world like a child. Alec's heart tugged and he felt some of his anger fade.

"Max. I'm sorry but we don't have a choice." He told her, trying to make his voice gentle. Anger flashed in Max's eyes and her cheeks flushed a slight crimson with the strength of her emotions.

"Don't do that! Don't talk to me like I'm some kid that will just do what you say!" Max cried heatedly. She was sick of being helpless, sick of grieving, sick of being a victim! 

Alec felt himself stare at her before shaking himself mentally. She was so beautiful in her rage and it had been so long since he had heard so much life in her voice, so much passion in her eyes. He just wished it wasn't directed at him in the form of anger rather than… _Fuck. Stop thinking like that!_ Alec told himself, angry with himself now. 

Seeing Max as she was now, yelling at him, wanting her own way, reminded him so much of how things had been before. When for him their arguments were a way of exorcising the sexual tension that built between them like electricity. A charge with only two ways of being discharged and because of Logan one of them had been off limits. Still was. Logan still stood between them, a mere ghost now but no less of an obstacle. Along with him stood White and the nightmare of the past 5 months.

"Fine. You want to be an adult about this, then help me pack, because we **are** leaving here today!" Alec knew his anger was misdirected, but despite all the alterations of his DNA, he was still mostly human and the frustration of being around Max, when he wasn't free to show her how he really felt, was starting to get to him. 

"Why cant we stay? Just a few more weeks, nothings happened yet. We might be safe here." The words were hollow. Not even Max believed them and Alec felt his temper snap.

"Do you want to get caught Max? Do you want White-" Despite his anger Alec couldn't say what he had intended. He couldn't hurt Max like that, throw White in her face. The last time he had done that Max had tried to kill herself and he had hit her. Alec still felt sick to his stomach whenever he remembered that night, remembered hurting her, first with his words and then with his fist. 

Max had frozen at the mention of White but she bit her lip hard and visibly reeled in her emotions, her fear. She had seen the flash of guilt on his face when he had stopped himself from saying whatever he had planned to.

Alec took a deep breath and collected his ragged emotions. "We're leaving. Today. You can help me or not but after we've eaten, we're getting out of here." Max glared at him and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her for good measure.

"Shit." Alec dropped the shirt from his hand and ran his palm over his face trying to stay calm. Not caring how their belongings were packed now, Alec just stuffed things in quickly. The sooner they got out of here the better. Zipping up the bag roughly, Alec threw it over his shoulder and started to walk into the living room. He hesitated in the door frame and looked back into the small bedroom. The bed was still unmade from the morning and Alec remembered how it had felt to wake each day with Max held in his arms. They always started out on opposite sides of the bed but somehow during the night they were drawn together, like magnets they connected and were inseparable till dawn. Then Max would always pull away. Physically, emotionally. But for those few hours of night, when they both slept, Max belonged to him and Alec was no longer alone.

__

Enough. The voice of the soldier in Alec spoke up. Alec reacted and walked out of the bedroom, leaving his memories of being close to Max behind. 

In the living room Max was sitting on in her favourite armchair. She ignored Alec's entry, only the tension in her body showing that she was aware of him. Alec sighed and dropped the bag on the floor.

"What do you want for lunch?" He asked, trying to keep his tone neutral, not wanting to start another fight. Max ignored him. "Max?" Alec tried to be patient, he knew she was still angry at leaving the first place she had felt safe at. "Max, what do you want to eat?" 

"I'm not hungry." Finally an answer. Not one he wanted but still at least she was acknowledging him. Max's voice was still stressed with frustration and anger and Alec hated how much he cared that this was directed at him. Max had a high metabolism, they all did, the demands of their enhanced bodies needing more food then a normal person. Max was too thin, she had lost so much weight in White's grip and had yet to regain hardly any of it. Max seemed to hate eating, the food she had once enjoyed now reminding her of her lost love. Max seemed to hate that she still lived while Logan was dead. _Logan. _Alec's resentment towards the dead Logan was growing. It was irrational but Alec couldn't help but blame him for making Max love him so much, for making her suffer now, almost as much as White still made her suffer. 

"You have to eat Max. How about a chicken sandwich? You like chicken right?" Alec asked rhetorically as he ignored Max's statement and started opening cupboards and laying out food on the counter.

"I said I'm not hungry!" Max's voice was rising again and Alec closed his eyes momentarily in frustration, before turning around to glare at her.

"I'm doing my best here Max! Why are you making this so difficult? I know you don't want to leave and I know you don't like eating but there is no choice here!" Alec's anger showed in his expression and his voice. He ran his fingers through his fine light brown hair and tried to calm down.

"Missing one meal wont kill me Alec." Max informed him, standing up. Her frail form made Alec want to cry and hit her all at once.

"No, but you hardly ate anything at dinner last night and I know you threw away half of that toast from breakfast. I'm not stupid Max and your skin and bone as it is." _Ohhh,_ Alec hadn't meant to throw that one at her. Alec hadn't wanted this confrontation to come today, not with them leaving as well, but today Max seemed determined to fight him every inch of the way.

Max was facing him, her expression now contained hurt along with the anger.

"I'm well aware that I look like shit Alec! You think I like this? I'm trying, okay? I'm trying…" The last two words whispered off as all her anger and energy seemed to drain out and Max sank back into the chair and folded herself into a small ball.

Alec felt his heart crack as Max's spirit faded before his eyes. He knew this was hard for her, he was just so tired… Alec walked over to Max and knelt down. He cautiously took one of her small hands in his. Stroking her fingers gently Alec spoke. "I'm sorry Max. I know your trying. Just-just try a bit harder okay?" Large brown eyes met his steady hazel gaze. Alec tried a small smile. "Maybe we can come back here after a while. After everything's calmed down." The words were empty, they both knew it was unlikely this was ever going to end. But the suggestion raised a small answering smile from Max.

"Maybe." It was pure fantasy but a hope they needed. 

Alec grinned. "Yeah." He stood and pulled Max up with him. "Now, how about that sandwich?" He took Max's silence as a tactic agreement and went back to the tiny kitchen. 

As Alec started to prepare the food he felt Max's eyes on his. The feel of her hand on his, stilling his work, surprised him. As did the next words from her mouth. "Let me." So softly said but meaning so much. Alec stepped silently aside and Max pushed forward, picking up the knife and starting to cut the chicken.

"You sure?" Alec asked as he watched her move. Max must have heard the doubt in his tone because she laughed lightly. Still such a rare sound that Alec's heart leapt to hear it.

"I am capable of throwing together a few sandwiches, you know. Its hardly complicated." Max continued with her work. Sensing that Max was trying to make amends for their earlier argument, Alec decided to tease her on her limited cooking skills.

"Really? Because I heard from a very reliable source that you once gave a certain someone food poisoning." Alec kept his tone light as he tested this new return to their old banter.

Max smiled nostalgically as she was reminded of the time she had made Original Cindy sick for two days after cooking a casserole with meat that was not quite as fresh as it should have been. "Yeah well, I guess I'm going to have to have words with that certain someone for giving out classified information." The memory was quite a happy one but Max's eyes dimmed slightly as she remembered that it was unlikely it would ever be safe enough to see her best friend again. Even a phone call or postcard would put Original Cindy in danger. Alec saw Max's mood change and almost regretted bringing up the story. Silence lapsed in the kitchen for a moment while Max finished making the sandwiches.

"Done." She announced, surveying the end product. Despite her earlier claim, the sandwiches were untidy and looked a bit dubious in regard to quality.

Alec leaned over Max's arm and helped himself to one of the finished sandwiches. "You sure its safe?" He teased lightly.

Max picked up her own sandwich. "Guess your just going to have to try it for yourself and see." Taking a bite of her own for emphasis Max watched as Alec took a tiny bite.

"Hmm" Alec said thoughtfully. Max raised a dark eyebrow and smiled softly.

"Still alive?" She asked innocently. Alec grinned.

"Apparently. How long did it take for that casserole to bite Original Cindy?" Max laughed slightly at that and Alec knew, as he absorbed her every reaction and note, that he would do anything to keep that light in her eyes and that tentative happiness on her face.

They both quietened as they sat as closely as they could together on that beaten sofa. Alec ate his sandwich quickly and watched as Max picked her way through her own meal. She managed a little over half before putting the plate aside. Alec looked at, feeling the sadness envelope her once again, as memories overtook the fragile moment of contentment from before.

"You done?" He asked softly. Max refused to meet his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm done." Standing Max took their plates to the sink. She started to rinse of their dishes after throwing the remains in the bin. Alec watched her. She was so beautiful…

****

Flashback;

__

Oh God! Alec felt like he was going to be sick as he looked upon Max's still form, from across the room. Sirens were blaring and the red lights flashed overhead, spinning the room into a hellish chaos. 

She couldn't be alive - Could she? _Oh please no. Please let her be dead…_ Alec prayed as he stepped closer, the dread clutching his heart. The room was not unlike a surgical bay, sterilised and tiled. Medical equipment covering the walls, the doctors must have fled at the alarms as it was empty in here now, the guards dead by the door, killed by Alec's own hands.

Max…

Alec knew he should be hurrying. The fires he had started were already out of control and they were in the middle of nowhere. No fire brigade would be rushing to put out the flames that were currently consuming this building. But despite this, Alec's footsteps were slow and measured. He didn't want to get closer. Didn't want to see the reality of Max like this - didn't want her to be alive… _Not like this, please not like this._ Alec didn't believe in God. But the plea continued, a blind need for a higher power that would never allow this travesty against life.

Then he was there. Beside her. She was so still. The heart monitor and equipment she was attached to was silent and mocking in its deadness. The electricity had gone out and the base was operating on emergency power. Max was restrained, he could see that and Alec fought against the implications that came anyway. _Why would they restrain her if she wasn't alive?_

That thought, shook him into action and Alec closed the feet separating them in an instant. A green sheet covered her body carelessly, hiding all but her head from view, but there was blood. It saturated the sheet, soaking it in a wide brownish red stain.

Blood. So much blood. Alec reached a trembling hand out. He was shaking, he was actually, physically shaking. He pulled the sheet down to her waist and felt the vomit fight to be released. Alec couldn't help it. He turned and threw up on the shiny, white tiled floor. He retched so hard he felt his body protest at the action and nothing was left to be lost but acidic bile.

Max was naked but hardly an inch of skin was visible unmarred. There were metal tubes going into her body. In and out, in and out…All over her torso. _What have they done to her? _Scars, old and new decorated Max's perfect skin. Small metallic hooks were piercing her forearms cruelly. Alec knew what they were for. He knew they conducted electricity into the very tendons of a person, causing excruciating pain. They weren't commonly used anymore, too barbaric and had on occasion caused subjects to lose their sanity from the pain. 

__

Why? It was a pointless question. Alec had seen first hand before what White was capable of. For his own pleasure if nothing else. Alec couldn't bear to look at her tortured body anymore. Couldn't stand to see what other violations would be visible beneath the rest of the sheet.

Only her face was untouched. Her beautiful perfect face. She looked dead, pale and beyond his reach. Alec broke out the sobs that built inside him and brushed the back of his fingers across the soft skin of her cheeks. 

"Max." He choked her name. _She has to be dead, she has to be…Please let her be dead._

As with every other prayer in his life this one went unanswered and Max's eyes flew open the second Alec's touch made contact. Her wide brown eyes were staring at him. Alec snatched his hand back in shock. "No." He whispered, more dead than alive then himself. Max was alive. More than that, she was conscious. Was conscious, could feel what had been done to her…all this time…

****

Present;

"Alec? Alec, are you okay?" 

Alec came back to the present as Max's voice penetrated the haze of memories that had claimed him. Her voice was gentle and concerned and she stepped towards him, her hand outstretched to touch his arm.

He pulled away, out of her reach. Alec couldn't let her touch him then, not while the image of her suffering was so firmly etched in his mind. He would break down in tears and he couldn't afford to do that. Max needed him, needed him to be the strong one. To protect her from that monster.

"I'm fine." Alec's voice was rough with restrained tears. He saw the slightly hurt look cross Max's face as he had pulled away and regretted it.

"Oh. Okay." Max said softly, retreating into herself at his dismissal.

Alec didn't know if she remembered him finding her. If she remembered the pain there must have been when Alec had found a doctor and forced him to remove the metallic obscenities from her body. Her eyes had been fixed the whole time on nothing and not even a whisper of pain had escaped her lips. A silence that spoke more of the torture and suffering then the most horrific screams could have. Hers was a voice that had been silenced through hell. Pain, blood, agony without an end.

Alec turned his back to Max and forcibly pushed the memories back down into his subconscious. They had to leave. It wasn't safe here, they had to move on. Once Alec was sure his feelings were no longer painted on his face for Max to see, he faced her once more. 

Max was sitting, perched on a stool by the counter, watching him, wide eyed and cautious. Alec took a deep breath. "We should go now." He said, standing and picked up the bag and walking over to Max. She stood as he approached and held out a hand to take one of the bags. Alec was surprised again at the glimmer of the Max she had been. Hesitating, Alec considered whether or not to give her one before he handed her a small light bag. She said nothing as she accepted it, and he said nothing as he watched her sling it over one slender shoulder.

Together they walked to the door silently. The mood was sombre now as they both said their silent goodbyes to a place where they had temporarily found peace and healing.

"You ready?" Alec asked Max quietly. Her face was sad and Alec knew his mirrored hers.

__

No. No, I'm not ready. I want to stay here, where I feel safe and warm. I don't want to go back to the reality of what our lives are.

"Yeah." Max gave a final look at the apartment. "I'm ready."

With that they both turned and walked out of the door. Back into the painful world from which they had gained a brief reprieve from. Back into the darkness, back into life.

TBC.


	9. Hunted

Disclaimer: Not mine so get over it already. They belong to Cameron etc.

Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think!

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 9 - Hunted

The motorcycle crashed through the alleyway at break neck speed. It was night and the stormy sky poured down sheets of torrential rain, making the roads slippery. Max clung tightly onto Alec as he steered the motorcycle through the dangerous streets. The air was whipping her hair behind her and the rain stung her face so she tried to shelter herself by pressing her cheek against the soft leather of Alec's jacket. 

Alec swerved violently then as he took a tight corner. White had put up the pressure on them by offering a bounty on their heads to several contract hunters across the country. Right now they were trying to escape from a group of ex military mercenaries who were eager to collect the ample award for delivering Alec's dead body and Max's alive one.

Max heard the sound of other motorcycles coming up behind them. _Shit!_ "Alec, they're gaining!" Max yelled above the noise of the engines and the rain. Alec risked a glance behind him to see their position.

"Hang on Max!" Alec gunned the machine harder and turned abruptly cutting through the busy traffic of the inner-city area. Taken by surprise their pursuers tried to follow but the first crashed straight into the side of a truck and flew across the concrete street. The others braked and backed up, looking for another way to catch up. Alec wasn't hanging around though and he increased his speed, knowing this would be their best opportunity to get lost in the dark streets.

Alec rode on at high speed for another ten minutes or so before slowing to check behind them. The road they were on was empty except for a few homeless people living in boxes on the pavements. They'd lost them. Alec breathed in relief. "You okay Max?" He asked, twisting in his seat slightly to try and get a glimpse of her.

"Yeah." Max responded, tightening her arms around his waist, reminding him that he didn't have time to check her over now, not while they were still in danger. They had been involved in a bit of a fight before trying to make their get away. Max was still weak and had taken a few good hits. Alec kicked up the engine again. They couldn't afford to be caught now, they had to get somewhere safe and hole up for a while. 

Without the previous urgency, Alec rode down the streets, looking to put more distance between them and the bounty hunters while at the same time looking for a place to crash for the night. Now that the immediate danger had passed Alec became more aware of the feeling of Max's warm body wrapped around his. Her thighs were pressed up against his and her arms wrapped tights around his waist. Alec could feel Max's chest pressed against his back through the leather coat and he relished the softness of her body.

Alec stamped down on the emotions and physical reaction that surged as the realisation of Max's presence asserted itself. It had been several weeks since they had left the farm where they had found their safe haven. Since then it had been moving around, robbery and motel rooms. This was the first real trouble they had run into but the situation was serious. White must be getting desperate if he had risked bringing in outsiders to hunt them down. The risk of exposure for him was greater as was the chance that other governments would hear of them and decide they were worth getting their hands on. Alec hoped that White had people he trusted working for him. If only because the last thing they needed was a couple of other governments coming after Max.

They had ridden for another 30 minutes before Alec decided they had put enough distance between them and their pursuers. He slowed when he saw a motel. It didn't look too bad, considering the area. Alec pulled over and parked the bike. He would have to get rid of it in the morning. Shame, but he couldn't afford that they might have got the number plate. _Oh well, I can always steal another one._

Alec swung himself off the machine and reached to help Max. They had lost all of their possessions but they were alive. Max grasped Alec's hand gratefully. She was feeling a little shaky now. The adrenaline had worn off, leaving her weak body exhausted. Max stumbled slightly but Alec was there to catch her.

"Hey." Alec said softly, alarmed as Max faltered in her step. He grasped her arm and steadied her. "You alright Maxie?" Max nodded but didn't look up at him, her face mostly hidden by the wind swept hair that fell randomly over her face. 

"I'm good, just tired." Max tried to reassure Alec, hating the way he fussed over her. It made her feel weak, reminded her of what she used to be and what she now was. Max had been making a real effort to eat more and build up her strength again in an attempt to show Alec that she wasn't a fragile doll that would break under the slightest pressure. It was hard and it was taking time, but inch by painful inch, Max felt herself regaining what she had lost, physically and emotionally.

Alec didn't look convinced but he released her arm, letting Max stand under her own steam. "Lets get a room then." He waited for Max to precede him so he could observe her walk. Max was aware of this and straightened her spine, willing herself not to collapse until she was in the safety of the motel room. Alec shook his head at her stubbornness and followed her into reception.

"One room please." Max said, getting straight to the point with the man seated behind the bullet proof glass. 

"All we have left is a single. Cash up front sweetheart." The middle age man raised an eyebrow at Max and smirked while eyeing up her leather clad form. Alec stepped up beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"That's fine." He gave the man a hard look. Max tucked a long lock of dark hair behind her ear and the man hesitated seeing a purple bruise decorating Max's cheek bone. He looked between Max and Alec as he reached behind the counter for the right key. 

"Room 17. 48 bucks."

Max's eyes widened as she realised she had forgotten about the bruise and she instantly stepped away from the counter, letting her hair fall forward again. She grabbed the key. "I'll see you there." She told Alec before walking out the door, leaving Alec to settle up.

Alec looked confused at Max's abrupt departure but reached into his pocket to fish out the money. "Walked into the door right?" Alec looked up at the man in confusion. _What is he talking about?_

"Sorry?" Alec said, his brow furrowed. He didn't like unnecessary interaction when they were trying to keep a low profile.

The man grinned showing broken and capped teeth. "Your girl. Hey don't get me wrong man, sometimes the little ladies need showing who's boss." Alec stared blankly at the nasty little man for a moment while his brain leaped forward and made connections. _Max. Max must be hurt._ While he was still processing this the man made another mistake.

"Hey I don't s'pose you do a little business with her, I mean she sure is a looker, I'd pay-" The rest of his words were cut off as Alec's hand reached through the cash slot and gripped his throat in his strong hand. Anger flooded him at the mans implied remarks and he used all his self control to keep from crushing his windpipe.

The man flailed about for a moment, his hands trying to free Alec's grip. "You go near her and you'll regret it." Alec growled. The mans eyes started to bug and his face turned a purple shade from lack of air. Alec released him and shoved the cash through the slot.

While the man lay coughing on the floor Alec turned and walked out. It wasn't the smartest thing he had done but Alec was willing to bet the weasely man would want to avoid the cops just as much as he did. This place wasn't exactly the type known for legitimate business.

Alec hurried to the assigned motel room. He needed to see Max, to see how badly hurt she was. Alec cursed himself for not noticing. He knew he was over reacting. If Max had been seriously injured she would have told him, or he would have noticed. But still… Alec was unable to control his reaction to the thought of Max being hurt.

The door was unlocked and Alec saw the room was empty. "Max!?" He called urgently kicking the door shut and locking it automatically before crossing over to the bathroom door. He opened it and saw Max standing in front of the mirror. Her hair was covering one side of her face.

"What?" Max asked him calmly. Alec ignored her and reached over to pull her hair aside. The ugly mark was instantly visible. Alec took a deep breath. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, trying to reign in his emotions. Max pulled away from him.

"Its not like I've never been hit before Alec. What's your problem?" At this calm response Alec lost his temper and grabbed Max roughly spinning her around to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled. Inside he was wondering why he was acting like this, why he was yelling at her because she had hidden a simple bruise from him. Max struggled momentarily to free herself before giving up.

"Because I knew you'd act like this! It'll be gone in a couple of days, its no big deal! What is wrong with you!?"

Alec felt his emotions spiralling out of control. He was trying to protect her! Didn't she understand? Didn't she know how much he feared for her, how much he loved- 

Max was speaking, he could see her mouth moving but he couldn't hear her. All he could see was that face, that beautiful face that he loved, those full lips… Alec lost what little remained of his sanity and he pulled Max against his chest and leaned down, taking her lips with his in a bruising kiss.

TBC.


	10. Kisses and Blood

Disclaimer: None of them belong to me. They belong to Cameron etc.

Authors Note: Review!!!

DARK TERROR

Chapter 10 - Kisses and Blood

Oh God, she tasted so sweet… Alec tried to control himself but it was like all the months of fear and pain and guilt had taken his repressed love and desire for Max and brought it out in one fierce explosion. Alec could hear one part of his mind screaming, telling him that he was ruining everything by pushing himself on Max like this. But the other part of Alec, that had been waiting to do this for so long refused to listen to reason. 

Alec fisted his hand in Max's long dark hair and pulled her head back to a better angle with which to ravage her mouth. His other hand gripped her shoulder in a bruising hold. Ironic that for all this time he had been afraid of White finding and hurting her when he was the biggest threat to Max. Emotionally and physically. Alec tried to find the strength to release her, to let her break of the kiss he was forcing on her, but his body was blind and deaf to the instruction.

She was so Max. Her taste, her pillowy lips, the warm depths of her mouth… So heated and soft. Alec crushed his body against hers, backing them into the thin wall of the bathroom. Alec groaned into her open mouth. How many times had this guilty fantasy played out in his head? Since he'd met her? Maybe even before that, when locked in the barracks he'd wondered the possibility of there being something more to his life, more than the world of duty and discipline that had been born into. 

Max was stunned when she saw Alec's mouth descend on hers as he took her lips in a possessive kiss. All she could feel was urgent desperation as he plundered her mouth. It was like he was trying to devour her alive. Max rose her hands to press against his chest to try and push him off her but her efforts were weak and her palms ended just resting on the smooth muscles of his torso. Alec felt so warm and alive against her. So alive that she felt an answering spark in herself as she gave in to the kiss that he so clearly needed.

Alec felt Max's small hands move on his chest and it further inflamed his desire. With a growl Alec moved to hold Max's face firmly, his fingers digging where her cheek was bruised and moved his mouth roughly over hers, his teeth scraping her lips. The copper taste of blood filled his mouth and Max whimpered in pain beneath him. _Blood. Max's blood… What am I doing? Oh shit, what have I done?_

Alec wrenched himself away from Max and stumbled back with the sheer physical effort it took for him to separate his body from hers. His heavy breathing came out harsh and loud in the empty silence of the room. Max leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor, pulling her legs up to her chest and fought the urge to cry. Her cheek was throbbing and her lip stung where he had split it. And yet worst of all was the hunger that Alec had woken in her, a hunger for something that was alive - that made her feel alive again.

Bracing himself against the door Alec tried to get his breathing and pounding heart back under control. He could still taste Max in his mouth, tainted now by the flavour of her blood. The animal part of Alec revelled in the tangy remnants of the liquid but the human part felt sickened by what he had just done to the woman he cared about more than anything. He had forced himself on Max. He had hurt Max. Alec's hands curled into fists as the anger at himself rose. 

Alec wanted to check on Max, to make sure she was okay but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. She had trusted him. Trusted him despite all the times in their past that he had messed up, despite how he had failed to save Logan or stop White from taking her and look what he had done with that trust. One moment of blind destructive passion had probably ruined everything he had hoped to build with her. 

__

I told her I could wait. That I would always be there for her and I practically attacked her! She'll hate me, she's still in love with Logan, still hurting from White… The thoughts ran through his head without much coherence until Alec thought he would go insane.

__

I have to get out of here! He thought desperately. Alec couldn't look at Max as he grabbed his coat and slammed out of the motel room, leaving Max alone.

Outside Alec started to run. He didn't know where he was running to, he only wanted to get out of there. It was a while before he calmed enough to take stock of his whereabouts. A bar was nearby and Alec made towards it, his body tired and his heart aching in a numbness that hurt worse than the pain of loving Max, knowing she would never love him back.

It was dark inside, the pulsing lights and loud music conductive to the main purpose of the place, to pick up an unknown someone and fuck them for a night of forgetting their lives. 

Alec headed straight for the bar at the end of the large place. He ordered a double vodka and downed it quickly, reordering another. It took a lot to get an X5 drunk but Alec was sure as hell in the mood to give it the good ole college try. He was on his third round when he heard someone come up behind him. Before he could react he felt the barrel of a gun press into his side. Shit!

The noises in the club faded as Alec assessed his situation. How could I be so stupid? He asked himself. Three other men came up and causally seated themselves around him while discreetly pointing guns at him. The bounty hunters. Alec closed his eyes momentarily in anger at himself. When would he stop fucking things up?

"Take it easy 494." One of the men spoke. "My colleagues here are the nervous type, you don't want to startle them into shooting prematurely do you?" All Alec could think of was Max. She was still back at the motel, unaware of the present danger. Alec set his jaw.

"You might as well kill me now cause your not going to get anything out of me." He told them. The heavy set one smiled coldly. It was inhuman how chilling that smile was and despite himself Alec felt a chill of fear. Not that he would betray Max, but he wasn't ignorant of the methods that would undoubtedly be used to try and get him to.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that. You know I'll make a deal with you. Give us the girl now and I promise I'll make your inevitable death painless."

Alec's eyes grew hard as anger filled him. He welcomed the hot rage that displaced his mixed emotions of the night. He was a god damned genetically enhanced soldier, a killer! There was no way in hell he was going to let these sons of bitchs take him down without a fight. There might be more of them and they might have weapons while he had left in such a turmoil it hadn't occurred but he wasn't going to leave Max alone to face whatever fate had in store for her. "I have a better deal. Go now and maybe I'll leave you able to pee without assistance."

With that Alec threw a fist into one of their faces. The crunch of bone against bone satisfied him as he spun around and kicked one of the guns across the room. A sot was fired and the other patrons started to scream and run. Alec was fighting in earnest now as both sides landed hits. These basterds were well trained and well armed. Months of frustration and anger came out as Alec fought them.

As he fought the image of Max as she had been when he had found her in White's clutches came to him. Fury pumped blood through his veins and he snapped the neck of one of the hunters and threw the lifeless body across the room. His arm was stinging and Alec dimly realised he had been shot. The pain was distant and felt like it belonged to someone else. His fingers slick with blood Alec grabbed a weapon from another of the hunters and blew a hole through his chest.

With a primal roar Alec reached for the last one. With his friends dead, suddenly he didn't look so confident. Alec closed his fist around his neck and pinned him down on the table beneath him. The bar was deserted now, the music stopped. Only the lights kept flashing, those lasers and blacklights spinning the room. 

Alec threw his fist down over and over again into the hunters face. He saw Logan being tortured. Heard the shot that ended his life. Heard Max scream. Saw Max's violated body on that surgical table. A primitive howl tore from his lips as Alec released all his pent up feelings. His fingers felt broken from the punches he was inflicting and the man beneath him was limp, dead now, even as Alec kept pummelling him with his damaged fist.

The flashing lights seemed to change colour. Red joined the present blue and Alec dimly recognised the sound of the sirens. The police. It was enough to make Alec hesitate and he paused. He saw the bloodied body of the dead man beneath him. "Oh God." Alec felt sick as he saw what he had done. He hadn't just killed him, he had crushed him. And yet he couldn't feel sorry for it. _I'm a monster. Like 493. What's happened to me?_

Max. The name came to him and Alec forced himself to get to his feet. He looked around at the destroyed bar before stumbling out into the streets, using a back door. It took a while to find the motel again and Alec acted automatically, reverting to his soldier training to lose anyone who might be following him. He couldn't afford to be caught, there was still Max to protect. _Protect from me._ Alec thought. _I'm the one she needs protecting from… _Alec felt so dead as he walked back to the motel room. So numb. Opening the door Alec went in to face Max.

TBC.


	11. Always

Disclaimer: If you think I own these characters then I hate to break it to you but I don't. They belong to Cameron etc.

Authors Note: I just want to apologise for any typos or incoherence in the last chapter. I wrote and posted that strung out on caffeine, university deadlines and no sleep for the past week. Because you reviewed anyway, I updated sooner than I planned! See what power the reviewer holds!

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 11 - Always

Max sat on the edge of the creaky bed. Her hands twisted anxiously as she looked at the old clock on the wall, for what must have been the hundredth time. _Where is he?_ That was the question that had been hounding Max's brain for the last few hours. Ever since Alec had practically ran out of the room after kissing her. Max could swear she could still feel Alec's lips on hers, the swollen taste of his kiss, the copper taste of her own blood…

Despite herself Max had wanted Alec, his need had reawakened something inside herself that she had thought had died with Logan. A desire to be with someone else, fully. To feel them inside her, feel another's heartbeat against her own. To just feel alive. Max was a little shaken by the strength of her reaction to the few kisses Alec had given her. Even when he had become rough with his animal instinct, all Max had felt was the returning fire that she had denied for too long. 

Max had never been with one of her own kind before, she hadn't known how right it would feel or how quickly the passion could rise. Passion. That was all Max could think of this in terms of. As much as she admitted she cared for and desired Alec, still there was a part of Max that felt her heart belonged to Logan. 

Wringing her hands, Max rose and started to pace back and forth in the small room. She knew it was her fault Alec was gone and despite herself a small sliver of fear had worked its way into her spine. What if Alec didn't come back? He had been there for her through so much and for so long that Max didn't know how to be alone anymore. Could she run from White without Alec? Could she take the night terrors without his soothing touch and whispered murmurs of reassurance? Could she get up each morning and fight for her life? Could she? Would she?

Until now Max hadn't questioned how much she had come to depend on Alec. Although she had been trying to recover and return to her old independent state, she was still a long way off. As much as she hated to admit it, Max needed Alec. Not to take care of her, with food and practicalities. She needed him to give her a reason to survive what her life had become. When Max looked at the world all she saw was a grey broken place that the love of her life had died wanting to save. Where once there was a warm place where she had friends and family, where she had loved and been loved in return, there was now death. Tinga. Ben. Logan. Zack was lost to her as were her other brothers and sisters and now it was too dangerous for her to ever see any of her friends again. Not Original Cindy or Kendra, Sketchy even Normal. Max was alone except for Alec. He was there for her, he loved her. It was obvious in everything he did and Max needed him to give her that spark of life she had lost, the ability to feel things again, to care if she lived or died.

And now he was gone. One part of Max knew, just knew that Alec would never abandon her, not now, not like this. But doubt refused reason and countered with the logic of love. Love was dangerous, it made people, even transgenics, especially transgenics, unpredictable. Look at Zack, it wasn't until Max had refused to reciprocate his unbrotherly emotions that Zack had decided Logan was to blame for everything and tried to kill him.

Max chewed nervously on her lower lip and glanced again at the slowly ticking clock. Only 2 minutes had passed. Max gave up her pacing and sank down onto the overused mattress of the bed. She felt herself wanting to retreat from the fear and pain inside her, back into the emptiness her mind temptingly offered. 

"No!" Max emphatically commanded herself. "I'm not going to. Not this time." Max looked around the room. _Have to focus, have to keep myself aware._ She thought. Max reached over to the bedside table and picked up the remote control. She flicked on the television and started channel hopping hoping to find something to maintain her attention. _Twenty seven channels and nothing but crap on. Guess some things never change. _Max switched the set off in disgust. _I'm going to have a shower._

Standing Max started across the room to the small bathroom. She hesitated in the door frame as she remembered Alec's heated kisses and her fingers unconsciously pressed against her full lips.

Lost in the memory Max jumped when the door to the motel room slammed shut. Turning Max saw Alec standing there. "Alec!" Max started towards him, her relief obvious. She stopped as she fully took in his appearance. "Alec?" 

He was slumped like he simply didn't have the strength to stand up properly and his hand was a mashed bloody mess. But it was the coldness in his eyes that scared Max the most. The cagey study of her which stopped her steps. Aside from her initial meeting with Alec, Max had never mistaken him for Ben, never seen her murdering brother in that identical face. Now she did and it froze her with uncertainty. What had happened?

"Max." The word was almost a growl and Max involuntarily took a step back. This seemed to please Alec and he seemed to gather the strength to mirror her pace with one towards her.

"Alec?" The whispered name was almost questioning.

Alec froze, a look of brief confusion flickered on his face. Alec. He was Alec, not 493. Not even 494 anymore. _Alec_. He repeated the name in his own mind. He was Alec and she was Max. Max who he loved. Max who he was scaring right now. 

Max watched as Alec's features twisted with anguish before he tried to take another step towards her. He didn't make it and crumbled to his knees, grabbing his head with both hands as though in physical pain. Max's fear vanished as quickly as it came. She rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, trying to hold him as close as she could.

Confused and scared now of what had happened to Alec rather than of Alec, Max's face registered her fear as she tried to soothe him.

At the feel of Max's arms encircling him a terrible keening sound tore from Alec's lips and he started rocking back and forth on his knees. His body jerked against Max's hold but she maintained her grip as she smoothed his hair back off his face while trying to control her own panic.

"Shhh. Its okay Alec, your okay." Max desperately whispered assurances into his ear, unknowing what had caused him to break down like this. The urge to give in to the numb escape her mind offered was nearly overwhelming but Max fought against it with a passion she hadn't realised she was still able to summon. Alec needed her now. **He** needed **her**. There was no way she was going to leave him alone like this.

"Max…" Alec's body shuddered as he tried to say the name of the woman holding him so strongly. Gut wrenching sobs choked his voice and Max hushed him again.

"I'm here Alec, I'm right here." Her voice was so gentle and caring. Loving almost. If Alec didn't know better he would say it was love that softened her voice and calmed the storm raging in his heart and mind. But it couldn't be, Max hated him. He had betrayed her, he was filth, a killer. He was no better than 493, no better than White.

Alec felt his soul writhe in his body at that thought. _Oh God Max!_ Alec refused to let the comforting warmth of Max's arms and voice soothe his pain. He didn't deserve it, look at all pain he caused. _I killed Rachel, destroyed her father, led White to Logan, let White destroy Max… I'm poison. Poison._

"No!" The word forceful cry of Max's wrenched Alec back into the ugly motel room. Max was in front of him now and was shaking him lightly. "No! Your not poison Alec! How can you even think that?" Alec was startled by the vehemence in her voice and shocked by the realisation that he had been speaking his thoughts out loud.

"Its all my fault Max-" Alec spoke brokenly. "I'm a killer, even when I try not to be- I end up hurting those I love most."

Max couldn't believe the hurt in his voice, the anguish. How could he blame himself for these things? However much he screwed up, he always tried. He tried to do the best he could, tried to do the right thing despite whatever terrible circumstances there were.

"No Alec." Max felt helpless then, helpless for the right words that would reach through the layers of grief and pain he was trapped in. Their roles had suddenly reversed and he needed her now. Needed her to be there for him. Max's mind raced as she tried to think of something, anything to help him. "Alec-" Her mind cleared. Moving her hand carefully she touched his face. 

It was a tentative touch, hardly brushing the skin. Alec looked up, tears still suspended in his hazel eyes. Max met his gaze with her own steady brown one. Her eyes were warm with empathy and she gently moved her finger over the smooth skin of his cheek. Alec closed his eyes as her touch became more confident and firm. Max's thumb caught the tear that fell like a crystal drop and brushed it away.

"Alec…" Max breathed his name and leaned forward to capture his lips in the barest of kisses before pulling back. Slowly Alec opened his eyes. His previous shaking had ceased. Max's kiss had stilled him to his bones. He gazed at her, his stare questioning and needy. He needed her so badly, loved her so much it hurt. Her soft brown eyes were filled with trepidation and fear and… _and love?_

"Max. How can you stand me, I hurt you tonight! Its what I do!" Alec raised his voice as he tried to force Max to acknowledge what he was. He held up his hand to show her the broken fingers and blood stained skin. "Look at what I did to those bounty hunters. I didn't just kill these men, I hurt them, I hurt and I kill!" Max turned away from him then, fighting to hold back the tears that built.

Alec grabbed her face, his fingers gripping her hard as he forced her to look at the evidence of the crime he had committed. "I killed 4 men tonight Max. And a part of me relished it." Max's lips were trembling and Alec released her, closing his eyes shut tight, knowing he was destroying any last chance he had with her. "I'm a monster. You deserve better than me." He whispered, sinking back, defeated by the nightmare of the last 6 months.

Numbness pervaded Alec's body and he felt dead inside.

A tiny nerve within danced alive with electricity. Alec felt a tingle of warmth, a spark of life and opened his eyes to see Max holding his large damaged hand in both of her tiny palms and pressing her lips carefully to the bloodied fingers.

"Max?" She looked up at him.

"You do what you have to Alec, just like we all do. I've done things I regret, I've killed and your right, it is wrong. Don't kid yourself, its always wrong. But sometimes it's the lesser wrong. The lesser evil." Alec looked at her, wanting to believe her words, wanting to believe he wasn't beyond redemption, beyond deserving love. Max released his hand and cupped his face, her fingers once more smoothing away the tears that unknowingly fell.

Max knew he wasn't convinced yet, that he was still emersed in darkness and she longed to heal him as he had her. "I killed Ben." She spoke quietly, her tone conveying how much it still pained her to think of her dead brother. Alec looked up then, his eyes registering shock. He hadn't known that it had been Max who was responsible for his genetic twins death. 

Max looked slightly fearful now as she told him her story. "I broke his legs and then Lydecker came. I couldn't get us both away so he asked me to- to kill him." Max swallowed hard as she remembered that terrible moment. "And I did. I loved him so much Alec, but Lydecker would have-"

"I know Max." Alec's voice was gentle as he tried to comfort her. "You did the right thing." Max shook her head.

"No. I chose the lesser wrong. It was more right to kill Ben than to let Lydecker take him. Even though I sometimes wonder and doubt if there had been another way, I did what I had to, just like you promised you would do for me if it came to that."

This was the most honest they had ever been with each other and the atmosphere was almost raw with feeling. But Alec felt he had to tell her the truth about himself. "I lost control, like I did with you before. When I was fighting those men, I just lost control, I was like 49- like Ben."

"Those men were Hunters, Ben killed innocents Alec." Max said.

"So have I." _Rachel._ Max closed her eyes in empathy, understanding the guilt of being responsible for the death of someone you love, even inadvently.

"We try Alec, its all we can do. Logan told me once that he knew who I was, that despite what I had done in my life the important thing was that I run from the darkness…"

"Its always there though, right behind us." Alec completed softly. Max was startled but realised he understood, maybe all the Manticore survivors did. "You still love Logan don't you Max." It wasn't a question it was a statement but Max answered anyway.

"Yes."

Alec tried to hide his pain at hearing the words he already knew as he made his second promise to Max. "I'll always be here Max." He vowed. "I'll stand between you and the dark." He ran his fingers through her long silky hair meeting her gaze with resolution. "Always."

The intensity of Alec's stare discomforted Max slightly so she stood, offering a hand to Alec as she did. Alec took her hand and rose too. For a moment they just stood there, Max looking at the ground and Alec looking at Max.

"Thank you." Max spoke quietly. "I know I haven't said it before but- thank you for everything." Alec inhaled sharply at her words and Max looked up at him. "You saved me Alec. From something so terrible I didn't know that I wanted to survive but you saved me, from White and…and from myself."

Alec couldn't say anything, he knew what it meant for Max to say the words and admit what she had been through but it wasn't her gratitude he wanted. Max lifted his injured hand and frowned.

"This needs fixing, come on." Pulling lightly on his other hand, Max led Alec to the bathroom. Alec silently leaned against the counter as he let Max wash the blood off his hand. When she moved the broken fingers, testing them, he hissed slightly in pain.

Max said nothing but looked up apologetically before resuming her inspection. Three broken fingers, the rest were just badly bruised. There was an open gash across his knuckles that was still stubbornly eking blood. Max picked up one of the motel towels and checked that it was reasonably clean before tearing it into very thin strips.

"How did you use to do in field med.?" Alec asked lightly. Max smiled relieved that he was trying to break the tension, setting the small bones was going to hurt and distraction was good. The improvised bandages stood by and Max grasped on of the fingers. 

"Not great. But I've had lots of practice since Manticore. You ready? On the count of 3. One-" SNAP. Alec stifled a cry of pain and Max winced in empathy. The knuckle of that one had also been dislocated so she had fixed them both at the same time.

"I knew you were going to do that" Alec said breathless. 

"Sorry. The other two wont be as bad." Max offered by way of comfort. Alec nodded and indicated for her to continue.

"Lets get this bitch over with then." Max concentrated on sheer speed since misdirection wasn't helping and soon each bone was tightly set and wrapped in the support of the field bandage.

"They should really be splinted." Max worried but Alec shrugged. 

"They'll be fine, heal before you know it." Max noticed a stiff movement in his shoulder and looked closer. The shirt he was wearing was black but there was a damp patch on his shoulder. Max reached out quickly and touched it, snatching her fingers away when Alec yelped in pain.

"Damn! Alec did you get shot?" Max asked incredulous.

"Its just a graze." Alec said defensively. Max sighed.

"Take of your shirt and let me see." She ordered, already ripping up another towel. Max didn't see as Alec hesitated and tensed, but he pulled his t shirt over his head, leaving his well toned chest bare. Max turned back to him and stopped at the sight of Alec's naked torso. The shoulder wound wasn't actually that bad and had stopped bleeding.

  
Not trusting herself to talk, Max silently cleaned the injury and wrapped the towel around his shoulder. Alec's jaw clenched when he felt her feather light touch to his sensitive skin. Did she know what she was doing to him? The bandage in place Max quickly stepped back.

Alec flexed his arm, making sure the bandage held. It was fine. "Thanks." He said still tense from the contact. Max said nothing, she just looked at him. Uncomfortable Alec stood and started to make his way to the door. "I'll take the couch tonight if you want." He offered, walking into the main room, still aware of Max's eyes on him.

"Its not a problem. We can still share the bed." Max told him. Alec turned around and was startled to see Max standing only inches away from him. His breath caught and he was instantly aware of every part of his body. The air was thick from the emotions of the evening.

"Max…" It was a warning. She knew what she was doing, knew she was pushing him somewhere he was powerless to resist. Their faces were close together, he wasn't sure how his head had been drawn down to hers but he could breath her air and feel her fill his lungs. She was everywhere, invading all his senses. But he couldn't close the final gap, he wouldn't.

Max licked her lips and Alec almost lost control at the sight. Max's gaze was transfixed by his mouth, he was so close she could almost taste him. She heard his warning but after the night they had been through she didn't care. He needed her, and she needed him. Differently but did that make it wrong? Max closed the space between them and place a gentle kiss on Alec's lower lip. He was so tightly strung that Max could practically feel the air vibrating between them.

Alec was holding himself still just barely. When Max kissed him he felt all of his nerve ending rush to his mouth. Then she took his lower lip between hers and started to suck gently, Alec lost it and sank into her mouth with his own, kissing her fully.

She tasted so good, just as he remembered. Alec lost himself in Max's flavour, his hands moving to her back to pull her closer. God! He couldn't get close enough! Max responded in kind matching Alec's fever with her own.

But kisses soon weren't enough and though they delved harder and further into each others mouths, their desperation was spilling over. Alec's hands slid under Max's shirt and caressed the silky skin he found there, as he pulled her all the time against his body. He needed to feel every inch of her against him. 

Dragging his mouth from hers, Alec moved his lips to suckle against Max's throat, hearing her gasp as he lavished the vulnerable flesh with his tongue. Max tilted her head to give him better access and scratched her nails lightly over his nipples.

"Max…" Alec groaned, her name a benediction, a prayer.

The two of them stumbled to the bed and they fell to the worn mattress together. Alec braced himself above Max's body and for just a moment held himself off her to gaze down at the beauty beneath him. Max looked up and met his eyes, silently pleading for him not to ask for more than she could give. Alec nodded almost imperceptibly and Max gave him a gift.

"I need you Alec." She whispered softly. Alec felt his heart wrench, in pain, in gratitude, in love.

"I know. I love you Max." He whispered back, his voice rough with emotion. Max smiled sadly at him and leaned up to kiss him and pull his body down to hers, to share herself with this man who stood between her and the darkness.

"I know."

TBC.


	12. Too Close

Disclaimer: Do you really need to ask? Only the story is mine, the characters belong to Cameron etc.

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in posting but I'm in the middle of writing my dissertation. My degree unfortunately rates higher on my priorities than fanfiction, but only just ; )

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 12 - Too Close

3 weeks later:

Alec gasped for breath as he ran through the darkened streets. He had been running, too hard, too fast, too long. His muscles screamed in protest as he forced his unwilling body to keep going. Alec's mind was in panic. He couldn't lose her, God how had he let this happen, let them get this close?

The black van was accelerating now, they must have seen him still in pursuit. Desperation surged and added a shot of adrenaline, Alec increased his pace, managing to keep sight of the van that held Max prisoner. Blood pumped through his veins and his heart pounded in rhythm to his running feet. _There!_ The van took a left and Alec knew where that street went. There was an alleyway that should allow him to cut off the van. Alec thanked God that his Manticore training had installed in him the necessity to learn his environment from a militaristic point of view.

A faint ringing was sounding in Alec's ears by now, a sure sign of the abuse he was putting his body through. He had never pushed himself this far before, had never known he could push through the limits he had learned at Manticore. Fear was a great incentive however and Alec was terrified that he would lose Max. They had been so careful. So careful and it just hadn't been enough. A group of well trained mercenaries had found them somehow. They must have learned from their old colleagues mistakes because instead of going in for the strong arm approach with him, they had watched them before taking advantage of Alec going out for food and leaving Max alone in the motel room. If Alec hadn't realised he had forgotten his wallet half way down the street, he would never have had a chance. They would have been gone and Max would once again be in hell.

It had been weeks since he and Max had made that vital change in their relationship. The first time he had made love to Max had changed everything. Alec hadn't known it was possible to love Max anymore than he already did. He hadn't known the closeness that would come of sharing her body. He had never made love before, it had always been sex to him. To be so close to her physically that he could swear he felt her heart beat inside his own chest, feel her breath in his lungs. It hurt so much to leave her body afterwards and he would clutch her to him, wishing he could melt into her very being and simply stay there.

Now as the very real possibility of losing Max was here, all Alec could think was how he had broken his promise to her. He had promised to protect her from them, promised to kill her before letting them take her and now it was all hanging in the balance. If he couldn't reach her before his body gave out… If he couldn't save her from them - what would he do?

Alec kept running, the punishing pace killing him. He ran through the filthy alleyway and came out on the other side. The van was right there. Acting instantly, with a primal roar, Alec threw himself onto the side of the van as it passed. The van didn't slow and Alec grasped the edge of the smooth metal, clinging on as they hurtled through the deserted roads. The driver saw him and swerved the van violently, trying to knock him off. Alec hung on with grim determination before drawing one fist back and smashing it through the drivers window. 

The man yelled as Alec's hand found the fabric of his shirt and pulled him towards the shattered window. A single punch and the man was out. The passenger was yelling and trying to grab the wheel. Alec opened the car door and threw the driver out before starting to fight the passenger for control of the van. They skidded erratically on the wet street as they fought.

Suddenly there was an enormous jolt as the car struck a large pot hole in the badly maintained road. Both men lost their grip on the steering wheel and the van hurtled out of control. It skidded in circles before inertia did its work and flipped the van in the air. Screams came from the back of the van as the they crashed over several times. 

Alec fought to maintain consciousness as he was thrown around inside the small driving compartment like a rag doll. Alec could swear he heard Max's scream above all the others and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he tried to block out her terror from his mind. The van's crashing came to an abrupt stop as they hit a brick wall of an abandoned building.

The silence that followed immediately after the crash was broken by Alec's harsh breathing. He opened his eyes and groaned, tentivly trying out his body to see if he was injured. Nothing too bad. The van had come to rest on its side. Alec looked over at the passenger, still held in place by his seatbelt, and saw from his open eyes and blank expression that he was dead. _Max._ Her name reminded him why he was here. 

"Max!" Alec called, hoping to get some kind of response from the back. There was nothing. Alec reached for the car keys that were still in the ignition, he would need them for the doors to the back. Alec tried to open the drivers door but it was stuck. Then he hesitated, what was that smell? "Oh God." Gasoline. He could smell gasoline. Working harder Alec fought with the crumpled metal of the door. "Come on…Come on!" Finally working the door open, Alec crawled out of the wrecked vehicle and fell to the concrete ground.

Standing Alec felt a nasty sting across his leg. He hardly processed the pain as he limped around to the back of the van and struggling with the keys he pulled open the doors.

It was so dark inside. Alec's pupils dilated, using his enhanced vision to see Max. There were several bodies inside, none of them moving. Alec saw a small familiar hand resting by the crumpled form of a body. His heart stopped for a split second. "Max? Max! Can you hear me?" Desperation tingeing his tone Alec crawled in to reach Max's still body.

"Max." Alec turned her body over gently, his fingers pressing into her throat to feel for a pulse. There it was. A steady beat beneath his touch. Alec wanted to cry in relief but the smell of gas was growing and he knew time was running short. Alec tried to lift Max in his arms when the jangle of chains caused realisation to set in. They had chained her down. The sons of bitchs had chained her down.

"Shit!" Alec swore, the momentary relief giving way to panic again. There was no time! Alec looked around at the other still bodies in the van and started to search them for the keys. One of the men started to come around with a groan and Alec didn't hesitate in knocking him out again. These basterd had abducted Max, what did he care if they burned? 

The seconds ticked by slowly as Alec searched. Finally in the pocket of the third man he felt his fingers close on the cold metal of the keys. "Yes. Yes." Alec muttered and he scrambled back to Max and fumbled with the locks that were chaining her to the floor of the van. It took his shaking fingers a few moments to still enough to unlock her and then he gently lifted her unconscious form into his arms, backing them out of the van. 

Max moaned softly as he moved her, the pain of motion stirring her into consciousness. Alec looked down briefly at her face, twisted in hurt. He wanted to pause but then he saw the inevitable flames spring to life at the front of the van. It wouldn't be long before it reached the gas and the whole thing would explode. It had only been minutes since the accident but he knew the van could blow at any minute.

"I'm sorry Max." He whispered under his breath as he pulled her over the bodies of her abductors. "Just hang in there." Alec pulled them free from the van and cradled her close to his chest as he once again started to run.

His whole body cried out for him to stop but the light weight of Max in his arms reminded him of why he had to keep going. His leg was bleeding, he could tell from the dripping fluid soaking his jeans but he kept his pace despite the excruciating pain. _Max. Max. Max. Max._ Her name reverberated through his brain, keeping him running against all odds. His mantra. He couldn't think any further than that.

The explosion rocked out over the deserted area, throwing Alec to the ground. He reacted instinctively covering Max's body with his own, protecting her from the debris falling around them. Alec felt a searing pain as a sharp piece of metal struck his back and he almost collapsed his weight onto Max's semi conscious form. Only the knowledge that this would hurt her kept his weight braced on his forearms.

He felt time pass and the world started to swim before his eyes as the events and pain caught up to his body. "Max." He mumbled. There was no more debris to fall. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the van that had almost stolen Max from him, burning peacefully. "Max." He spoke her name once more before succumbing to exhaustion. With his last strength he pushed himself over onto his back, lying beside Max. One hand remained grasping Max's arm as though he was afraid to let her go. His eyes shut as he let the adrenaline and fear go.

Max felt her body before she opened her eyes. She ached all over and felt like she had been beaten to within an inch of her life. Her thoughts were confused as she tried to place where she was. _The men…_ _White, Oh God no. Please no…_ But that wasn't right. There was a fight, Alec had gone out to get food and these men had attacked her. There was an accident. She was in a van and they had crashed. Max tried to open her eyes. They felt heavy, like weight were holding them down. Alec had been there, he had pulled her out. 

At that thought Max forced herself to open her eyes. "Alec?" Her voice was weak and hardly audible. "Alec?" Max tried to sit up but a shooting pain in her chest immobilised her and she cried out in pain.

Alec was drifting off into unconsciousness when he heard something. _My name. _Who was calling him? There was something familiar about the voice…Something… A gasp of pain penetrated the cloud in his mind. _Max!_

Dragging his body up at the recognition, he turned to her. "Max? Are you okay?" He felt so drained. The van was burning, they had to leave before the emergency services arrived. Thanking God for the Pulse that meant emergeny services were stretched thin and would be delayed in coming, Alec leaned over Max, reaching his fingers once again to check her pulse.

"Alec." She whimpered. "Alec they had me." Alec felt his heart wrench and he pushed her hair back off her face.

"Its okay Max. They're dead now, its okay." Max looked at his hazel eyes searchingly. 

"Are you okay?" She whispered. Blood was running from a cut in his scalp and his face was bruised and streaked with dirt and soot. Max didn't look much better.

Alec managed a small smile for Max, hoping to reassure her. "I'm fine. I'm gonna get us out of here." In spite of his strong words, Alec wasn't convinced he could. He had used all of his strength getting to Max, and then escaping the crashed van.

__

C'mon Alec! Pull it together soldier! Alec ordered himself. He knelt his body beside Max, grimacing at the pain. Max didn't miss much and her wide dark eyes saw he was injured as well.

"Alec?" Her voice was frightened as she allowed Alec to pull her into a sitting position against his chest.

"Its okay Max." Alec tried to sound convinced. He braced himself and tried to stand with Max in his arms. A muffled cry of pain escaped his lips as he stood and stumbled, almost dropping Max onto the hard ground.

Max sucked in a pained breath at the jostling as Alec steadied himself. Gritting his teeth Alec started to walk towards another car he saw nearby. It had better not be broken down. He reached it and didn't even put Max down to break in, just elbowing the glass and reaching in with one hand to pull open the door. 

"Here. See, its okay." Alec whispered as he settled Max in the passenger seat. "Hang on." Max managed a small nod and Alec limped around to the drivers side. He got in and tried to concentrate on hot wiring the engine. His vision was blurry and Alec was afraid he had a concussion from the crash. He couldn't afford to be hurt, Max was depending on him.

The wires were doubling to his sight and he could hear the faint sound of sirens. _Fuck, c'mon._ Finally the engine sparked to life. Leaning back Alec floored the gas and shifted the gear, getting them the hell out of there. 

As he drove them away he spared a glance for Max. She was still staring at him, her eyes black with pain and fear. "Alec."

"It's okay." It was all Alec could say in the wake of the near disaster. "How badly are you hurt?" Max shook her head slightly as she silently inventoried her body.

"Broken ribs, maybe broken arm, shoulder hurts…" Max trailed off as she looked at him. "What about you?"

Alec clenched his jaw as he tried to clarify his vision. "I'm fine." He lied, concentrating on putting some distance between them and the crash. "I'm just fine." He said as the world faded to black before his eyes and he passed out at the wheel.

TBC.

A/N: Review!


	13. Devil You Know

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Cameron etc. This story is mine though : )

Authors Note: Didn't think I would write another chapter so soon, but there you have it. Review if you want more cause I don't get paid for this stuff you know!

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 13 - Devil You Know

Pain. That was the first thing that Alec became aware of. Pain throbbed through his head with every beat of his heart. The darkness that enveloped him was fading but the light so hurt his mind he fought to remain there for as long as he could. Only one thing dragged him out. One name, one reason to come back to consciousness and to the pain. 

Max.

If he had been capable of it, Alec would have cursed her for existing, for making herself the reason he lived. But the searing pain in his head precluded coherent thought and all he could do was groan.

Several fingers pressed into Alec's skin at the point of his pulse and an unfamiliar voice said his name.

"Alec? Alec can you hear me?" The voice was deep, masculine and almost hoarse. It was a mans voice and with its sound the cloudy haze in Alec's mind started to clear. Who the hell was this? Struggling Alec fought to open his eyes. The first glimpse of daylight burned his eyes and he shut them tightly in response to the increased pain that shot through his brain at the stimuli. Another whimper of pain left his lips. _I have to move, have to fight - find Max._ Alec tried to command his muscles to move but his body betrayed him for the first time in his life, only twitching in response to his efforts.

Dimly Alec was aware of the movement of this other person and through his eyelids he noted that the light wherever they were had dimmed, as though curtains had been shut. The darkness entreated him to sink back into its pain free oblivion but the thought of Max made Alec struggle to stay with consciousness.

Once more he tried to open his eyes. This time to small slits to judge the harshness of the light. It was bearable. Just. "Max." Alec was shocked at how weak his voice was, despite the obvious urgency in his tone. He saw the shadowed figure move back towards where he lay.

"Max is alright. She's resting." The dark figure rasped. Alec took this in, trying to pull himself together to see where he was and what the immediate situation was. Groaning he tried to pull himself up against the thin pillows that were supporting his aching head.

"Take it easy soldier." The man instructed him, he reached over and offered him several pills and a glass of water. "Swallow these." Alec's eyes were fully opened now as he looked around the room and saw no sign of Max. He turned to the dark clothed man and knocked the pills and water to the ground. The glass shattered on the concrete and the man took a step back.

"Who are you? Where the hell is Max?" Fear gave him strength and Alec pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the sickening dizziness that rushed through his head making him what to vomit.

He wasn't in a motel room like he had first assumed. The room was obviously in an abandoned building, the bare cracked wall and concrete floors testified to that. A large piece of cardboard was blocking the light from the single broken window and Alec realised he was lying on an old camping bed, covered with a thin army blanket. Only a dim light illuminated the shadows. Alec tried to place the silhouette of the man who was no longer facing him. Something about the voice was querying his memory. He had heard it before, not often but definitely before. _Manticore?_ Was this guy from Manticore?

"Who are you?!" Alec tried raise his voice, failing, only sounding more panicked as he tried to take control of a situation where he was anything but in control of. The man sighed heavily and turned around, stepping towards him. Alec inhaled sharply as for the first time he clearly saw the mans face. _Oh shit! Where the hell did he come from?_

"Its alright son. I promise you, Max is fine." Seeing the stunned and fearful look on Alec's face, he correctly assumed the other mans reaction. "I would never hurt Max." He hesitated, memories flashing over his worn face."She's- She means a lot to me." Looking away, he once again offered Alec some pills. "Take them, there only pain killers and will help you recover."

Alec didn't move to take the medication and simply stared at the other man. "Why the hell should I trust you Lydecker? How do I know Max is okay?"

Donald Lydecker swallowed hard and his voice became even more gruff as he spoke again. "Max is next door, take the pills and I'll go and get her for you." Frustrated at Alec's stubborn uncooperativeness, Lydecker threw the pills onto Alec's lap. "You've been in a coma for 6 days, you suffered a skull fracture which resulted in your brain swelling. If I had wanted to hurt you or Max, or hand you over to White, I would have had plenty of time to do so. Take the pills or suffer, your choice." With that Lydecker turned and strode out of the room, his footsteps echoing through the thin walls of the abandoned building.

As Lydecker walked down the halls he told himself he shouldn't be surprised. None of his kids were fond of him, why should they be? Lydecker knew what he had put them through. _Alec. 494._ It was painful to see him. He hadn't been part of Lydecker's group that he had taken personal supervision of training. Still, seeing the twin of 493, Ben… The abnomally of the escaped X5s… it brought back guilt and memories he would rather forget. After the escape back in '09, Lydecker had lost his position as director of Manticore and that bitch Renfro had been promoted. Still he had been second in charge and was a familiar sight to the X series around the compound. A part of Lydecker had hoped that Alec wouldn't have known him, it was likely the younger X series, the 7s and 8s wouldn't have known him.

Sighing Lydecker entered the room where Max was supposed to be sleeping. He took in the empty room and the deserted bed, the crumpled blanket lying there abandoned. "Max?" A small sliver of panic crept into Lydecker's voice as he scanned the room. The rest of the building was structurally unsound and dangerous. Max had been in no shape to be wondering around anyway. He turned to leave and go and search for her when a small whimper was heard. 

"Max?" Lydecker walked over to the bed and crouched to look under the flimsy metalled camping cot. Max was curled underneath in a fetal position, her good arm wrapped protectively around herself and her injured arm still held tightly in the sling that Lydecker had fashioned for her. Lydecker bit his lip and raised one hand to rest his face in it briefly. God, how had Max come to change like this. Gone was the feisty defiant woman he had known and in her place was a woman who had gone through hell and emerged with scars on her soul that would never fade. _White._ Lydecker felt a rage start to burn inside him, greater than the fury he had felt at Renfro for killing Tinga, almost as great as the insanity that had gripped him at the murder of his beloved wife.

Almost gently Lydecker reached a hand under the bed to softly caress Max's silky black hair. As damaged as she was, Max remained as beautiful as ever. "Max, wake up." Lydecker was careful to keep his voice as non threatening as possible. He had made the mistake of waking Max roughly once since he had found her and Alec after the accident. Despite her weight loss and fragile form, in her fear, Max had managed to throw him across the room. "Max?" Increasing the pressure of his hand slightly, Lydecker heard Max whimper once more and her pretty features flickered as she woke up gradually.

Max's eyes flicker open and a gasp escaped her lips as she saw Lydecker. Reacting as a result of ten years of running from this very man, Max tried to spring away, forgetting her injuries and the fact that she was underneath a cot. Bashing into the wall and bed, Max cried out in pain as her body made her painfully aware of her broken wrists, dislocated shoulder and cracked ribs. "Fuck!" Max swore and tried to calm the fire that raced through her nerves. Lydecker wisely backed off and held out his hands in a surrendering gesture. Max's mind caught up to the events of the last week and she relaxed fractionally. "Lydecker." She breathed.

"Its okay, its alright Max. I just came to tell you that Alec's come to." Lydecker watched as Max caught her breath and he stood to give her space to crawl out from under the cot. Max got out and looked at Lydecker, her dark eyes wide.

"He's awake? Is he okay?" The questions tumbled frantically from her mouth. Lydecker tried to smile reassuringly but his terrible past twisted the attempt into a grimace.

"He seems to be fine, in pain but the boy wouldn't take any pills from me. There doesn't seem to be any permanent brain damage like I feared."

Max didn't cast Lydecker another glance as she hurried as quickly as her damaged body would allow her to go to her lover. Lydecker watched her go but remained where he was, knowing that he wouldn't be welcome to witness this scene.

Max entered the other room and stopped dead at the sight before. Alec was crumpled on the floor and was in the process of trying to drag himself across the cold ground towards the door. "Alec!" Max quickly rushed to his side and pulled him into her arms.

Alec clung to her. "God, Max." He breathed. Alec buried his face into her neck as held her tightly to him. 

"What are you doing out of bed?" Max pulled back enough to see his face and Alec was alarmed to see her dark eyes swimming with unshed tears. His fingers moved of their own accord to brush against her thin cheek, relishing the feel of her soft skin against his callused fingers.

"I had to find you- Lydecker's here, I didn't know if-" Max cut him off with her mouth as she pressed her lips to his. Silenced Alec tasted her once more, he would never grow tired of the sweet vanilla and honey taste of her mouth.

The kiss ended to soon for him, the sweetness of her lips numbing the pain that pounded in his head. Silently Max stood and helped Alec to limp back to the cot. Alec couldn't help the relief he felt as his head made blissful contact with the pillow. "I'm sorry." Max whispered. Alec looked at her confused. One of Max's hands tangled itself in his fine light brown hair. "I was so afraid Alec, I thought you were going to die… "

Alec took in her obvious fear and managed a small smile for her despite his pain. "Hey, do you think you can get rid of me that easily?" He was glad to see Max's lips curve in a slight answering smile, even though he suspected it was more for his benefit than genuine emotion. His expression quickly changed as another wave of acute pain washed over him. Max saw this and quickly stood, tipping some pills from a nearby bottle and handing them to him.

"Here. Take these." Alec didn't even question her, his trust showing as he dry swallowed the pills without hesitation. Max watched him. "They'll kick in, just give them a couple of minutes." Relaxing with the thought of impending relief from the agony in his head Alec looked Max over.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he took in the fading bruises on her face and the bandaged arm in a sling. 

Max smiled gently at his obvious concern. "I'm in better shape than you. Just a few cracked ribs and my wrist and shoulder got banged up some." Alec nodded but there were still questions he needed answers to.

"What happened Max? What's Lydecker doing here?" Alec couldn't help the distaste with which he said the other mans name. At his questions Max averted her eyes, reluctant to tell him what had gone on since the near abduction and accident. 

"Lydecker's been trying to find us since…since what happened in Seattle. White and his men tried to kill him, we thought he was dead but he was lying low." Max paused as she remembered Logan and the events of the past. Sadness etched on her features and Alec felt a surge of jealousy. It didn't matter what he did or how much he loved Max, he couldn't compete with the dead man.

Max shook off her feelings and tried to focus on explaining to Alec. "Lydecker still has some contacts in the system and he heard that some guys were coming down on us here so…Well he got here not long after you passed out at the wheel."

"I what-?" Alec interrupted not recalling this part. Max smiled gently.

"Alec I don't think you realise how bad that knock you took to the head was. You fractured you skull from what we could tell, was in a coma for 6 days… I was so scared Alec…" Max's voice was strained as she struggled to hold back her emotions that had been worn thin over the last week.

"I'm sorry." Alec didn't know what to say but her obvious fear and the unshed tears touched him. It gave him hope that maybe after all he did hold a small place in her heart, that maybe she could learn to love him as much as he loved her.

Max looked down for a moment as she collected herself. "Lydecker found us. I was trying to pull you down the road to find another car but I was hurt and collapsed. When he pulled up I thought…I thought it was them, that it was all over…" Max trailed off as she debated whether to make a confession she would rather not. "I had your gun Alec." Max looked up at him then and this time the tears fell, spilling over her soft lashes to land heartbreakingly on her cheeks. "I almost- I almost-"

Alec couldn't stand to see Max hurt like this. "Hey." He whispered soothingly. Alec pulled Max down into his arms, manovering her to lie down and curl up against his body. The pain in his head had dulled as the medication started to work its magic. "Its okay Max. Shhh. Its alright." Alec embraced the sobbing woman tightly in his arms, wishing she didn't have to go through this.

"I was going to kill-" Max tried to say the words but Alec stopped her, not sure he could cope with hearing it himself.

"I know Maxie, its alright. You didn't, we're both okay. Everything's alright." It was a lie Alec kept telling her, a lie she needed. Nothing was alright and as long as White and his men were alive, as long as anyone knew about Max's DNA, nothing would ever be safe for them, things would never be alright.

TBC.


	14. Hanging Threads

Disclaimer: This is my story but the wonderful characters belong to Cameron etc. Please don't sue.

Authors Note: Please take a look at my other stories. They're listed under my profile and are sadly neglected. 

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 14 - Hanging Threads

Lydecker hesitated in the door frame of the room where Max was currently asleep with Alec on the small camping bed. They had both dozed off in each others arms. Lydecker couldn't help but stare at them, his eyes shadowed with memories and pain. Every time he looked at Max he saw his wife in her face, in her beautiful eyes. Max was the perfect version of a woman he had loved more than life and he would do anything to keep her safe. He had walked the line with keeping all his kids safe, to the point of losing his position and his power over the committee, but with Max it was different.

Max whimpered slightly in her sleep and turned, burying closer into Alec's body. Alec reacted automatically to her movement, his arms wrapping tighter around her slender form and kissing her forehead in his sleep. Max stilled, comforted by his touch. Lydecker knew he shouldn't be watching them like this, knew neither would allow it if they were awake but he couldn't help himself.

Hearing about what had happened in Seattle had sent a fear through him that Lydecker hadn't thought still existed through the years of bitterness and darkness he had known. He had seen Logan's body in the morgue, seen the torture the other man had gone through. Knowing what Logan meant to Max had caused him to almost falter in sympathy. Almost. Despite his best efforts Lydecker had been unable to locate Max, it had only been her rescue by Alec that had made them pop up on his contact radar.

Lydecker remembered how he had felt when he had seen Max lying on the side of the road, Alec in her arms. She had a gun pointing at her head and her finger had been twitching dangerously on the trigger. It had shocked him more than anything to see Max so changed. For her to prefer to kill herself rather than be caught…As much as a part of Lydecker wanted to know what White had done to her, a greater part didn't think he would be able to cope with it.

Taking one step forward, Lydecker stared down at Max's small body, wound so tight to Alec's. His breath caught at the heartbreaking fragility of her delicate features. Fragile was never a word he had ever associated with Max before, not even when she had been a child wracked with seizures. Lydecker was still staring at Max when Alec's eyes flashed open. Startled Lydecker almost stumbled backwards before catching his reaction and remaining still.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alec's tone was laced with animosity despite the low volume in deference to Max's sleeping state. Lydecker met Alec's cold burning gaze with his own.

"Nothing." Lydecker refused to explain himself to this man. He turned slowly and made his way out the room, not looking back. Alec watched the retreating man and cast a glance down at Max's dark tousled head. _I have to know what game he's playing. _He thought, not trusting the old Colonel for a minute.

Carefully Alec disentangled himself from Max's body. She made a soft moan of protest at the separation and Alec knelt beside the bed and stoked her face gently, soothing her. Satisfied that Max was comfortable and would remain so for a while, Alec stood and followed Lydecker's path out of the room.

"Hey Lydecker." Practically spitting out the name, his tone nothing but hostile Alec walked into the room where Lydecker was sitting on a chair, staring at nothing.

"Alec." Lydecker calmly acknowledged the other mans presence, without so much looking in his direction. The punch to his face took Lydecker completely off guard. On the floor he looked up at the angry countenance of Alec.

Feeling his jaw tentivly Lydecker spat out a mouthful of blood, his mouth had cut on his lip with the sudden blow. He smiled despite the pain. "What is it about Max that makes men fall so in love with her?"

Alec scowled at Lydecker. "You don't know anything about me and Max." Lydecker snorted at that and got slowly to his feet.

"You think I don't? I've seen that look in men's eyes before soldier." Lydecker looked Alec in the eye and smiled sadly. "You cant compare to Logan son, she'll never love you the way she loved him."

Alec tried to keep his features steady, but the tightening jaw and the flicker of emotion in his eyes told Lydecker his hit had struck home. "Why are you here?" Alec asked him in a strained voice that told Lydecker how much Alec was holding back.

"I told you. I'm only here to help you and Max." Lydecker knew this conversation would come eventually, he had only hoped Max would be here to vouch for him, as much as she ever would anyway.

"Oh right, so out of the nowhere you saw the light and became a changed man." Alec sarcastically recounted.

Lydecker closed his eyes for a second to gather his ragged emotions. "Not quite." His voice was hoarse as he spoke. "I- I -" Lydecker took a deep breath. "When I found out that Tinga - 656- was killed by Renfro…I couldn't let her hurt Max… Max means to much to me."

"Why?" The question was simply asked but loaded with threat. Lydecker hoped he wouldn't have to tell Alec the truth about what Max meant to him. He remembered too well the disgust he had seen in Max's eyes when he had confessed in that car about what she was.

"Max is… I was married once, my wife died - murdered." Alec watched as Lydecker faltered. "I needed to keep a part of her alive, I needed her to still exist in some way." Horror was growing on Alec's face as he saw where this was leading.

"Tell me you didn't." He demanded, his fists clenching at his sides. Lydecker found he couldn't look at the angry man anymore.

"I made Max…Perfect…Strong…Not a clone but…Inspired." Lydecker finished on a whisper.

Alec tried to control his stomach from rebelling at the thought of this man trying to recreate his dead wife in an innocent child. He leaned against the wall, his head pounding again in the wake of this revelation.

"You sick fucker." The words should have been yelled, should have demonstrated in volume the depths of his feelings but Alec's revulsion went so deep that he could only force them out at a hardly audible note.

Lydecker went over to the camping bed where Max had slept earlier. He sank down in a boneless heap and wearily rested his face in his hands. There was nothing else he could say, if Alec wanted to kill him there was no way he could stop him.

"Does Max know?" Alec had to know if Max knew what Lydecker had done. Lydecker slowly nodded his head.

"Yes she knows. I told her last year before-" Whatever else Lydecker was going to say was lost in the abrupt screaming that pierced the stilted air of the condemned building.

"Max!" Alec leapt into action, pushing off the wall and racing down the hall into the other room. Lydecker followed quickly behind but stopped dead at the scene before him. Max was screaming, tears streaming down her face. Her small body shook with the strength of her terror. 

Alec didn't hesitate to run across the room and take Max into his arms. His hand stroked Max's features softly as he whispered incomprehensible words of comfort to the crying woman. 

It was obvious to Lydecker that this was something that happened regularly, considering the ease with which Alec comforted Max and soothed her terror. A lump was in Lydecker's throat and he swallowed it painfully.

"Its alright Maxie, shh, everything's okay." Alec murmured into Max's hair, holding her as the brutal sobs started tapering off. Max clung to Alec as though her life depended on it.

"Alec-" Max choked, her eyes still wet with tears.

"Hush, I'm here Max." Alec assured Max. She turned in his embrace and pulled his head down to hers to meet his mouth in a passionate kiss that stole his breath. Their lips melded against each other as they devoured the other, reassuring themselves of their presence and life.

Lydecker watched as Max and Alec lost themselves in the growing passion that rose from their shared grief and pain. They were seemingly unaware of their unwanted witness and Lydecker backed slowly out of the room, unable to tear his eyes from the sight as Max and Alec started moving their hands over each others bodies.

Forcing himself to turn, Lydecker walked into the hallway where he leaned briefly against the wall while he tried to shut out the soft moans and groans coming from the two young people mere feet from him. 

Max whimpered for an entirely different reason than before as she felt Alec's searching hands move under her thin shirt. "Alec…" Max breathed his name and Alec felt a primitive pride at having elicited such a response from the woman he loved.

"Max." He growled returning his mouth to hers for a deep taste of her before kissing his way down her soft neck, his tongue licking at the soft hollow of her throat. Max's eyes were half closed with desire and though the tears stains remained on her cheeks the feelings that Alec brought out in her were such that they overshadowed the darkness that tried to ensnare her in hopelessness.

As the last of their clothes were shed and Alec held himself over Max, preparing to complete their union, Alec paused. His hands moved to frame Max's beautiful face, lightly flushed and swollen lips of desire. "I love you." He whispered fiercely unable to hold back the emotions that demanded a release.

Max froze. Alec hadn't said this since the first time they had made love. Now he claimed her, not with the tender confession of a renegade heart but with a passion and love that demanded she be his. Alec entered her in one sure thrust and Max gasped with the feeling.

"Alec…" Max's eyes drifted shut but Alec tightened his grip on her fragile face.

"No, Max look at me." Max forced her eyes open to see Alec staring at her his hazel eyes wide and filled with a pain born of rejected love. Tears shone, unshed from those eyes, glassy and mirroring Max back to herself. "I love you Max." His voice was strangled as he told her again and a single tear fell from his eyes to land on Max's cheek, trailing a path that had been laid by Max's own pain. "I love you." Alec started moving inside Max as he repeated his promise. "I love you."

Max said nothing as the tumultuous emotions stormed within her. But she kept her eyes open as Alec made love to her body. Their eyes fixed. Hazel and coffee. It was the most intimate act that Max had ever partaken in, to show her hidden self, her soul, to this man while she gave him her body and it was a gift she wanted to give him because she didn't know that she was capable of telling him the words she knew he wanted to hear. 

It hurt her heart as they made love and his feelings were so plainly and honestly written on his face. Max breathed as he took her higher and higher, clinging to his back with her small hands, almost afraid to reach the heights he pushed her to. Because when she did she would fall, and who would catch her?

"I'm here Max…" Alec's hoarse whisper came through his pressured tone as though he could read her mind. "I'll always be here for you Max. I love you so much." He read her feeling and fears so accurately that tears fell from her eyes as Max surrendered to the passion that swept her up.

"Alec!" Max cried out the name of her lover as he joined her in her climax. An inarticulate cry fell from Alec's lips and he collapsed on top of Max, his breath coming rapidly and his heart pounding.

They remained that way for a long time, listening to their breath calm and their bodies cool. Alec blanketed Max's body with his own and stroked his finger through he dark locks of her hair, unable to stop touching her. Silence reigned.

"I do love you." Hardly a whisper but enough for Alec to hear. Max took a deep breath as Alec raised his head to look at her, like he was unable to believe what he had just heard. Max met his gaze with her own steady brown one. _I have to tell him…I almost lost him, what if- No._ Max stopped that train of thought, not wanting to lose control of the darkness that still enveloped her sometimes. She needed to tell Alec this, he deserved the truth no matter how much it hurt her, no matter how much she felt like she was betraying Logan's memory. "I do…but after Logan…I cant- what if I lose you as well? I couldn't survive that Alec…"

"Max. I know you're still in love with Logan, but I love you too and I'm here. I'm alive and I will never leave you. Oh God Max." Alec pulled her tightly against his body, his tears ones of joy this time. "I love you, I'm not going anywhere Maxie. I'll always be here for you. I love you so much." Alec pressed his lips to Max's and kissed her. "You wont lose me Max, I'll never let you go." Max opened her mouth to his and returned Alec's kiss with a desperation born from wanting to believe him so badly.

Lydecker listened to the exchange of words between the two young people. He felt a bit sickened at himself for having listened to something so intensely private but his obsession with Max outweighed that feeling.

"I have to get out of here." Lydecker muttered to himself. He grabbed his leather jacket from the floor and headed for the front door. As he reached for the handle his cell phone started ringing. Lydecker paused and pulled it out of his pocket. He stared at it for a few seconds, debating whether or not to answer it, very few people had this number and they were unlikely to call.

Slowly Lydecker pressed the receive button and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He said gruffly.

"Hello Lydecker." Lydecker's eyes widened as he recognised the voice on the other end of the line. _White._

"How did you get this number?" Lydecker asked hoarsely. A short cynical laugh was sounded on the other end of the line.

"Now, now Deck. You and I both know I have my sources." Lydecker's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed in anger at this man that had caused so much suffering.

"I assume you have something to say, so why don't you just say it." Lydecker did his best to keep his tone under control. _Never give anything away, your enemy will use emotions as a weakness. _ It had been a lesson that Donald Lydecker had learnt as a result of years of pain, loss and death.

White's tone became more business like as he got to the point of his call. "I'm offering you the chance to come in with us. To join the real project behind Manticore." Lydecker snorted.

"And what's the price of my entry. Max?"

"Your quick Lydecker. We don't care about 494, you can do what you want with him so long as he doesn't interfere again. We are going to find Max, we're on your trail right now. The thing is we want her alive and I have a feeling that might be difficult."

"Max will die before going back to you." Lydecker admitted.

"Yes. If she does it will be unfortunate, it will cost us years with our project but we can start over as long as we have her DNA. But you don't want her to die, do you? I know what Max means to you Deck."

Lydecker inhaled sharply at the knowledge that White knew he had made Max based on his wife's image. White continued. "I know that you love her. If you want her to live, bring her to me." There was a horrible pause while White gave Lydecker a chance to take in his offer.

"I cant." The words were almost broken as Lydecker contemplated what Max must have suffered in White's hands. He didn't know what to do. _I don't want Max to die!_ Lydecker had seen for himself the evidence that Max would kill herself before letting White get to her, but Max was all Lydecker had left of his beloved wife.

White could sense the wavering in Lydecker's tone. "I know things were… a little rough on her before…Maybe I got a little carried away. But I promise if you give her to us, you can have direct involvement with her programme. She'll be alive Deck, which wont happen if we have to get her the hard way."

Lydecker tried to speak, wanting to tell White that he would never betray Max like that but the words stuck in his throat. He didn't know that he could carry on if he knew Max was dead. It would be like losing his wife all over again. White could sense Lydecker's hesitation and spoke in a voice that was assured of victory.

"Think it over Lydecker but don't take too long. Time is running short for Max, she cant run forever. You know how to get in contact with me." With that White hung up and Lydecker was left clutching the plastic phone tightly in his grip, so tight the plastic cracked slightly under the pressure. _Max…What am I going to do?_

TBC. 

A/N: Review!


	15. Letting Go

Disclaimer: I am so sick of writing these things. None of the characters belong to me, all are Cameron etc.

Authors Note: Sorry about the delay with posting but I really needed a break from this story. Don't worry, so long as everyone reviews I'll get back to writing! :)

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 15 - Letting Go

Max smiled slightly as she relaxed against the warm body she was curled up to. Alec had drifted off to sleep shortly after they made love, still recovering from the head injury he had sustained he was weaker than usual. Max however couldn't sleep. She needed little and after telling Alec the truth about how she felt, she couldn't rest, she wanted to enjoy the feel of Alec's arms around him, something she had been afraid she would never feel again.

It scared Max how she had come to care for Alec. She loved him, she had loved Logan as well but she had never needed him the way she needed Alec. Without Alec, Max knew she would have given up the fight for survival a long time ago. Alec had sacrificed everything for her. He could have just taken off after Logan's death and Max's capture but he hadn't. Alec had risked his own life to save her and made himself a target in the process. 

Max gently traced her fingers over Alec's resting features. He was beautiful. Max could think of no better word to describe him. So perfectly put together. For so long all Max had seen was her dead brother Ben and then after she found how different the two were, all she had seen was a cocky, smart mouthed guy who only looked out for number one. She had refused to see the concern, the fact that however reluctantly he usually ended up doing the right thing. Max hadn't wanted to care about Alec, not in any way other than as a grudging responsibility.

But Alec had changed. So gradually that Max hadn't even noticed and when she had she hadn't cared. All it meant was that she had someone to give her a hand to look after the other transgenics and run errands for Eyes Only. Logan had been as far as Max could see with her heart. _Logan's dead._ Max reminded herself as she felt the familiar creeping of guilt. Logan was dead now and like it or not, Max was alive. The grief was always there, the way Logan had died and the last time she had seen him still tortured her dreams. But in Alec's arms the pain faded, with his kiss she forgot if only for a little while, when he made love to her everything that she had suffered was gone and for a short time Max felt at peace.

Max pressed her finger against Alec's lips and smiled as he kissed the finger in his sleep. "I love you Alec." Max whispered. She removed her finger and kissed him lightly on the lips while she carefully disentangled herself from Alec's embrace. Max got up from the small camping cot and pulled on her clothes. When she turned back, Alec was still sleeping. Max reached down and pulled the blanket tighter around his body and brushed his hair back of his face.

Max walked out of the room and down the hallway to what they had been using as the kitchen. She opened the cupboards looking for some food to prepare but there was nothing left of there meagre supplies. A noise alerted her to the fact that she was no longer alone and Max spun around, her muscles tense in anticipation of a fight. It took a few moments for Max to process that it was Lydecker and that she was no longer running from this man who had made her childhood a living nightmare.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." Lydecker apologised hoarsely at Max's reaction. Max relaxed her body and shrugged, turning her back on the man.

"No big. We need to stock up on some supplies if we're gonna stay here for much longer." Max informed him as she continued to search the cupboards. Lydecker crossed over the room and sat down on one of the old chairs.

"Max." The tone of his voice alerted Max to the fact that he had something important to say and she turned to face him. "Max we need to talk about what we're going to do now."

Max looked confused and gave a small shrug. "I don't know, head for Mexico maybe, I hadn't really thought where we should go next."

Lydecker sighed quietly. _I'm so sorry Max…This is the only way…_ "That's not what I meant Max. I got a phone call from White earlier." His voice was hushed as he said the mans name who had tortured Max so badly.

Max instantly tensed and pain flashed across her face before a carefully blank mask became fixed. She leaned back against the wall and tried to remain calm. "What did he want?" She asked in a whisper. Lydecker found he couldn't look Max in the eye.

"He's on your trail Max, you know we you cant run forever. He'll find us, and the way things are going it will be sooner rather than later."

"I ran from you for ten years without getting caught, its what I do best." Max retorted angry at the truth in Lydecker's words. Lydecker smiled sadly at the glimpse of the old fire that used to define her.

"I know but there's a difference. I would never have risked your life in capturing you but White is loosing patience. As much as he'd rather have you alive White is willing to kill you, its your DNA that matters."

Max felt herself slipping back into her protective shell at Lydecker's words. I cant- I cant hear this right now." She pulled away from the wall and tried to walk out of the room. Lydecker sprang to his feet and blocked her exit. 

"Max I know this is hard but you have to listen!" He reached out and held Max still by her shoulders. Max tried to struggle but she just didn't have the strength. "Max please." Lydecker pleaded with the frail woman he was holding. 

"Let me go!"

"God damn it Max, listen to me!" He gave her a short shake and Max slapped him across the face. 

"You son of a bitch! Let go of me!" 

Lydecker felt his cheek throb where Max had struck him. Despite her weakened state she had still managed to get quite a bit of force behind her hit. "I'm not trying to hurt you Max." Lydecker lowered his voice but remained insistent. "But you cant hide anymore. White is coming for you-"

Max kept shaking her head, long strands of her dark hair obscuring her face. "No. no, no, no, no…"

"Max!" Lydecker lost patience and gave her another hard shake. "Max you need to face this. White will find you eventually. The only thing that you need to decide is whether you want him to take you dead or alive."

Max stilled in his arms and her eyes took a glazed quality to them. "You know the answer to that." She said emotionlessly. Lydecker relaxed his grip on her and closed his eyes in grief.

"Yes I know Max." He opened his eyes and stared down at the young woman that was the only reason he kept going with his farce of a life. "I know Max. Do you remember when Tinga died and I took you to that motel."

"I remember." Max said tonelessly. "You were going to kill me and then yourself."

Lydecker nodded. "I'll do that for you Max. It wont hurt and I'll be right behind you I promise."

"No. I told Alec that I wouldn't- he said that he would… if he had to. He would do that to save me from White."

"Do you think that's fair to Alec, Max? He loves you, its obvious in everything he says and does. What do you think killing you will do to him? How do you think he'll cope with living everyday with the grief of your death. I know that pain Max and so do you."

"It might not come to that, White might not find us." Max protested her voice thick with tears.

Lydecker took a deep breath. He didn't want to hurt Max anymore than she already was but this needed to be said, she needed to understand. "Max Your DNA makes you special, as long as your alive there will always be someone after you. White wants you, not Alec. All Alec is to him is an obstacle that needs to be eliminated." Max's face crumpled, she knew what Lydecker was saying was the truth. "Max, you can save him." Lydecker said quietly.

Max shook her head. "Alec will never leave me. He loves me." She whispered. Lydecker released Max's shoulders and pressed one hand to the side of her face, cupping her thin cheek.

"And that's what's going to get him killed." Lydecker forced himself to say the words. Tears spilled over Max's dark eyes and Lydecker felt his old heart wrench painfully. _I have to do this…_ He spoke the words that he knew would destroy any possible defence Max could give. "Loving you is going to get Alec killed just like it got Logan killed."

"Oh God-" Max choked on the sobs that broke free from her chest. Her whole body folded and Max sank to the filthy floor, convulsing with the strength of her feelings. Lydecker knelt beside her and took her in his arms, cradling her as he knew she would never allow had she been fully cognisant. A part of Lydecker felt ashamed that he could enjoy the feel of her beside him when she was hurting so bad.

Lydecker smoothed Max's silky hair back and pulled her tighter. "Max, you have to let him go, you have to leave him." 

"I cant- I need him, I love him…" Max cried. Lydecker's features were grim. 

"Then leave him. Let him have a life, a life that's safe and normal. You cant give him that Max. As long as your alive you'll be hunted. White will never stop looking for you." Lydecker reached a hand down and lifted Max's face to look at his. "Max you made this mistake once before. You couldn't leave Logan and he died because of it." Fresh tears welled in Max's eyes at the reminder of her lost love. "Don't make the same mistake again. If you love Alec, be strong - leave him."

TBC.


	16. Tangled Web

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they're all Cameron etc.

Authors Note: See, I'm delivering the goods. Hope you like the chapter, remember to review and let me know what you think cause it encourages me to continue!

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 16 - Tangled Webs

The room was dim with the light from the hallway hardly visible. Max lay strapped down on the gurney with tears sliding silently down her face. _I'm sorry, oh Alec I'm so sorry… _Max couldn't stand to remember his face, all she saw was the look of devastation and betrayal when she had left him. It had all been for nothing. _Why did I trust Lydecker? _

****

Flashback;

"What are you saying Max?" Alec asked her, his face angry and confused. "That you don't love me, that you never loved me, I was just some kind of replacement for Logan?"

Max closed her eyes trying to block out the sight of her lovers hurt countenance. "I'm sorry Alec. I thought I could pretend to myself but I cant." The lie slipped painfully past her full lips.

"Bullshit!" Alec pulled Max against his hard body and kissed her roughly. Despite herself Max felt her body respond and then Alec ripped his mouth from hers. "You cant fake that much emotion, that kind of response! Why are you doing this?"

Max pulled herself together and shoved Alec away from her. She had to do this to save him, when he wouldn't save himself. "Because it's the truth. I never meant to hurt you Alec, but I just wanted to feel. To feel alive again."

"No." Alec stated his denial but Max could see her words were starting to get to him. "No. I know you care Max, I know you love me." Biting her lip, Max forced all emotion out of her voice that could possibly give away her deception. 

"I care about you Alec but I don't love you." Max's voice was whispered as she said the words she knew would cut to deepest root of Alec's insecurities. "I could never love you the way I loved Logan."

Alec recoiled as though Max had struck him. For a second Alec thought she had, he felt like he couldn't breath. It was always Logan. Always that altruistic dead man who stood between him and Max. Alec turned away from Max, unable to let her see that raw pain on his face, protecting her even now, from his own feelings. "You never had to pretend to me Max." He whispered. "I could have lived with waiting for you forever. You didn't need to lie to me." 

With those whispered words Max felt her defences start to crumble. This man had given her everything he had and she was destroying him. "I'm sorry Alec." Max said through her tears that she couldn't help. _I love you so much, I wasn't lying…_ She couldn't tell him, he deserved the life that Lydecker had spoken of and she couldn't give him that. _I have to be strong. I have to be strong for Alec the way I wasn't for Logan!_

Alec took a deep breath and turned to face the woman he loved. Max's face was stained with tears, her eyes bloodshot. In spite of his own pain, Alec couldn't stand to see hers. He raised a hand as though to touch her but couldn't bring himself to feel that skin that he no longer had the right to caress. His hand fell useless to his side.

"I'm sorry." The words repeated broken from Max's lips and each time he heard them, Alec's heart broke a little more. _I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for lying, I'm sorry for loving you…_

"Don't Max. You want me to stop loving you, well I cant! I wish to God I could. But if you want to pretend nothing happened between us then fine. Forget it, just forget it all." Alec started to walk out of the room when he was stopped by Max's small voice.

"I'm leaving. With Lydecker." Alec turned around with an incredulous look in his face. "I cant stay with you anymore Alec." Alec shook his head and walked up to hold Max. She pulled away, unsure if she would be able to do this if she felt the security of Alec's arms once more.

"No. Max, don't do this. You don't have to leave, we'll stay together, it will be alright." Alec couldn't believe she was really saying this, that she would really leave him.

"I cant- please just go. Lydecker will run with me, he has connections that can keep us safe, that can help us stay off White's radar." Max lied. She needed to get Alec to believe that she would be safe or else he would never leave her. _I'm sorry Alec but I want you to be safe. You were wrong before when you said you were poison. I am. Everyone I love dies, but I wont let that happen to you like I did Logan._

Alec tried desperately to keep his emotions in check as he tried to reason with Max. "Lydecker cant protect you the way the I can or do you want White to catch you!" Alec hated to use Max's fear of White against her but he couldn't imagine being without Max in any way. She had been the one constant in his life since Manticore had burned to the ground. He loved her and wanted her in his life in whatever form he could get.

Max bit her lip at the obvious fear in Alec's eyes. "That wont happen. This isn't your choice Alec. Its mine and I'm leaving with Lydecker." Max started to leave, knowing if she stayed much longer she would break down and confess everything to Alec. 

Alec grabbed her arm roughly and held her in a tight grip. "What is wrong with you Max! Just a few hours ago you were telling me you loved me and now your saying your leaving to trust your life to a man that spent the last ten years hunting you down?" Max tried to break free from Alec's hold but he was too strong.

"Stop it, let me go Alec." Max pleaded with him, unsure how much longer she could keep it together. "Lydecker will look after me, I trust him to do this."

"Lydecker's the monster that made our childhood's a living nightmare. He's the one that was sick enough to make you in his wife's image!" Alec held Max tighter as she struggled to get free.

****

Present;

Max felt her heart ache in her chest at the memory of the last time she had seen Alec, the fight they had. _It wasn't all for nothing._ Max reminded herself through her despair. _I might be in hell but Alec's safe._ _He'll move on, get over me, have a normal life…fall in love with some other girl, maybe even have a family someday…_ That hurt more than the knowledge that Lydecker had betrayed her. It hurt in a way that White could never touch her.

The steel door to the cold room Max was in swung open and she saw a dark figure walk in. Her body shuddered in horror as she recognised his face. "White." Max whimpered. She remembered the pain he had put her through, the suffering he had inflicted on her. 

White smiled down at the young woman who was securely restrained. His handsome face twisted and he reached out to stroke the soft skin of her cheek. "Hello 452. Its been a while." Max squeezed her eyes shut tightly. _ Oh God, I'm sorry, please Alec come for me! _ It was a futile prayer and Max knew it. Hope was dead. Alec didn't even know she had been caught. She had left him to run with Lydecker, as far as he knew she was safe. He had tried everything he could to stop Max from going, it had taken brute force to make him let her go.

****

Flashback;

"Let me go!" Max was so tired, so close to just giving up the plan and letting Alec take care of her like he had the past 6 months.

"No. You want me to accept that you don't love me then fine! I'll do that, but I wont let you put yourself at risk like this. Its suicide to trust Lydecker and you know it!" Alec yelled at the small figure in his grip.

"I wouldn't go that far." The hoarse voice came from behind Alec. He spun around to be faced with Lydecker himself. Alec's wide eyes hardly had time to take in the needle in his hand before it was jabbed into his side.

"Uhhh" Alec released Max and stumbled back a few steps. He was dimly aware of Max's cry of alarm as he felt the drug hit his system. His knees buckled and he sank to the floor. Alec felt Max's arms around him as she broke his fall. Her face swam in his sight and he heard her voice call his name.

"Alec? Alec can you hear me?" She asked in a panic. Max's image blurred and he reached a weak hand up to touch her face.

"Max?" The name was slurred on his tongue and he tried desperately to focus. It was too hard. The last thing Alec saw was Lydecker pulling Max away from him with his hands on her shoulders. The last thing he heard was Lydecker's voice telling Max to let him go. Then all was dark.

Max stared at the still form of Alec before using all her strength to pull free from Lydecker. She saw Alec's eyes roll back into his head and all she felt was panic at the sight. "Alec!" Max fell beside him and felt for a pulse. It was there, steady and strong.

"Its alright Max. It was just a tranquilliser. He'll come round in about 6 hours." Lydecker spoke behind her. 

Max turned around angry at the older man. "This wasn't what we planned! This wasn't the deal!" She got to her feet and faced off with the man she hated.

"Don't be naive Max. Did you think he would just let us walk out of here?" Lydecker asked her. "He wont be able to find us when he wakes, we'll be too far away and he knows you left willingly so chances are he wont even try." Max looked at Lydecker for a moment before turning her gaze back to her lover's unconscious body. Lydecker had a bag already packed and swung over his shoulder. "I have the car ready outside." He told Max. 

Max nodded and looked away. "Give me a minute." She whispered. Lydecker hesitated before turning and leaving her alone with Alec. Once he was gone Max let the tears she had been holding back spring free. She knelt beside him and turned him gently into a more comfortable position, folding his arms before straightening his legs. She frowned as she realised how hard the ground was. Quickly Max pulled off the soft blue sweater she was wearing, leaving her shivering in the freezing air. She rolled up the material and tucked it under Alec's head, cushioning him.

"I'm so sorry Alec." Max looked at his still features, knowing this was the last time she would see them. "I love you so much. That's why I have to do this. Please forgive me for lying, for giving up but I cant- I cant lose you too." Max smoothed her hand over his face, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. She bent down and pressed her lips to his one final time.

"I love you Alec…"

****

Present;

__

I love you Alec. The thought remained circulating in Max's mind as White leered down at her. When she had been in his hands before she had been desolate. The man she loved was dead and she had nothing worth living for. It had been so easy to give in. To let the pain and the darkness have her. Now, even though she wanted to loose herself once more to nothing, she couldn't. Alec's strength remained in her. His love and hers for him gave her a hope that should have been dead. Not for her life, Max knew that hers was now over, but for his. As long as Alec was alive, Max knew a part of her would remain so.

"Not happy to see me 452?" White asked. "Shame. I assumed our time apart would have made your heart fonder." Max turned her head from him to stare at the wall. Her features slipped into a mask of careful blankness.

Quickly spurred to anger by Max's lack of response White twisted his fingers in Max's long hair and yanked her head around to face him with cruel force. "Look at me transgenic filth." Max's coffee eyes flickered at the familiar insult, it reminding her of the hours he had spent torturing her for his own amusement.

"Where's Lydecker?" Max asked her voice thick from the drugs they had already started pumping into her again. White released her hair and leaned back, a self satisfied smile on his face.

"He's having some dinner I believe. Don't worry I'm sure he'll want to be here when we start the um - experiments - we have planned for you." Max flinched at the reminder of what she was still in store for. _I cant survive this again Alec. I'm sorry but I cant. I know as soon as they start with me again, I'll die inside._

"What did you have to offer to get him to turn me in?" Max asked, needing to know what Lydecker had betrayed her for. _I'm so stupid, why did I trust him?_

White smirked and readjusted his silk tie. "Only a job. Oh and the promise that he would be involved in our project with you. Seemed pretty important to him to have contact with you. Must be because of that whole thing with his wife, although why he decided to make an animal like you, look like her I have no idea."

Max closed her eyes again as she felt the sting of tears start once more. The last thing she wanted to do right now was cry in front of White. _Its not like he hasn't seen you do worse things,_ Max remembered. _You screamed for him…_

"I'll let you get your rest now 452. Your going to need it." With that White gave Max one more smile before turning and leaving. Max listened to the heavy steel door shut behind him and the sound of locks turning and bolts. Finally the tears she had been holding back were released.

"I love Alec. I'm sorry." Max wept as she wondered where her lover was now.

TBC.

A/N: I will continue this I promise! Just review and I'll try to have the next chapter up asap.


	17. Doubt

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, I'm just borrowing them from Cameron etc. Oh but Cessa's mine so ask if you want to borrow the helpful drama device that she is.

Authors Note: Okay I am so sorry about the delay in writing this chapter but my dissertation deadline was coming up. I have now finished that and handed it in so here is the next chapter. I will try to keep the chapters coming as regularly as possible but I now have exams looming so please be patient.

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 17 - Doubts

Cessa Jameson lay on the mattress of her generous soft bed and pulled the silk sheets higher up around her body. She stared at the man sleeping next to her. He was by far the most beautiful man she had ever seen, the word handsome didn't do him justice, his features to pretty and smooth to be described as such, but he was gorgeous. 

Cessa smiled in satisfaction at having found such a specimen of man. In her line of work it was rare that she had the opportunity to have sex with any one that might be considered attractive and yet here she was with one that was not only stunningly good-looking but also amazing in bed. It had been years since Cessa had felt anything during sex, her body was numb from her years of work as a high class call girl and the repeated abuse of too much drink and drugs. But this man, this mysterious man had seemed to take particular delight in arousing her, rather than simply taking his pleasure from her body like she was a robot.

__

Alec. Cessa mulled the name over in her mind. He had lied to her about his name when they had first met, introducing himself as Keith. It hadn't been until he had been fucking her hard and fast in her bed and she was gasping that name that he had growled at her to call him Alec. It had visibly struck him when she'd called him Keith and he had almost recoiled. Cessa couldn't help but wonder who this man really was and why it hadn't been her name he had called when he climaxed. _Max._ _Strange name, a girl? A guy? He could be bisexual._ Cessa acknowledged still wondering who this Max person could be to him.

****

Flashback;

Alec stuffed the crumpled notes into his leather jackets pocket. His eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep and the endless searching for Max. It had been 8 days since she had left him. 8 days since she had broken his heart and left him unconscious on the floor of that warehouse. Alec had woken with a worse headache than he could remember and still groggy from the drugs he had instinctively cried out for Max. She wasn't there. Then he had become aware of the soft material that pillowed his aching head. It was Max's sweater, the blue one, her favourite. She like the colour, said it reminded her of how the sky should always look, bright and open not overcast and grey. It had all come crashing back to him then. What Max had said, Lydecker injecting him with something. He was alone.

As he walked down the streets, Alec saw a bar that was open, it looked more exclusive and high profile than the places he usually frequented but right now Alec didn't care as long as they sold alcohol. His last lead had turned up nothing on Max. He had nothing else to go and what hurt him the most was that Max probably didn't care. She had left him. Willingly. She had chosen to trust that son of a bitch Lydecker over him and his blind devotion. And that hurt. What was killing him now was that despite all this he was still searching for her, still desperate for any tidbit of information that might give him a lead, a clue, anything that might help him to find her again.

"I'm pathetic." Alec muttered to himself. The bar's lights beckoned and Alec gave in to the temptation and crossed the road to enter the brightly lit establishment. Inside there was a warmth that was missing from the chilly night air outside and Alec breathed in filling his lungs with the feeling. No physical comfort had yet been able to diminish the hole in his chest though. _I need a drink._ Alec thought as he walked across the nicely decorated room. It was a good combination of style and comfort, this bar. Alec couldn't help but wish that he was back in Crash in Seattle. Loud rock music, industrial post pulse design and plenty of hard liquor. That was what Alec was looking for tonight. 

Sighing to himself Alec sat down at the bar and ordered a whiskey. He downed the first one quickly before ordering a second, he was about to down that when a familiar figure caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Alec felt his hand shake as he recognised that long dark hair cascading down the woman's back and he almost dropped the tumbler on the bar as he tripped to his feet. 

Alec could see her moving further into the crowd of people and panic gripped him. He couldn't lose her now! "Move!" Alec cursed at a drunk fat man that was blocking his path. The man laughed as he swayed and Alec gave him an impatient shove as he rushed to catch up with the woman who was now heading towards the exit.

"Wait!" Alec called as he reached her and grabbed the elbow of the retreating woman. Alec's hand closed around her slender upper arm and he spun her around - and found himself face to face with a total stranger. The shock and confusion on the woman's face softened as she took in the disbelief and sudden grief on the man's face who gripped her flesh so strongly.

"Can I help you?" Cessa normally wouldn't have bothered being so polite to a man who had just manhandled her in public but she had never met such an attractive man before, let alone one with such desperation in his eyes at the sight of her. The stranger stared at her for a moment before releasing her arm in an abrupt gesture.

"No." He mumbled. "No, I'm sorry." A clear look flashed across his face and Cessa found herself identifying it as something she had never seen in regards to herself before. Disappointment. This man found something in her disappointing. Cessa tossed her long dark hair over shoulder as she processed this novel experience. A man had looked her up and down and somehow found her wanting. 

Cessa watched the stranger retreat back to his seat at the bar and she smoothed a hand down her dress in annoyance. She checked her watch_. Well its early, may as well have some fun. _ Cessa thought. Her appointment with a client had been cancelled due to some domestic problems. Cessa almost laughed at the thought. Some politicians, they were supposed to be able to run this broken country and they couldn't even run their broken marriages.

Sliding into a seat next to the mysterious stranger Cessa shot him her most charming smile. "So, do you want to buy me a drink?" The stranger turned and looked at her briefly in surprise that she had followed him over 

Alec sighed heavily, his expression shuttered against his emotions. It had been a blow to chase after that girl only to find it wasn't Max. _I should of known it wouldn't be. I mean what would she be doing here?_ Alec asked himself, angry that he had so easily fallen into hope again. The sound of a woman's voice reached his ears and Alec turned to see the woman he had chased after, sitting there asking him for a drink.

There was a long pause and for a moment Cessa was actually afraid that this strange man was going to turn her down flat. Rejection wasn't something she was used to and for some reason she was afraid that if he did reject her it would actually hurt.

He looked her up and down again and a hard sardonic smile came on his face. "Sure, whatever." Alec motioned the bartender and Cessa gave her order, relieved. Alec took a swig of his own drink, ignoring the girl for a moment as he reflected on the differences between her and Max. Aside from the similar body types, heights and colouring the two girls didn't look even remotely similar. Maybe to someone else they would do a double take and proclaim that the women could have been sisters or at least cousins but all Alec had to do was look into this woman's brown eyes and know that she was nothing like Max. Nothing radiated from inside to her outside beauty the way it did in Max. 

The bartender got Cessa's drink and she was so nervous she drank it rapidly, hoping it would calm her down a bit. She was starting to regret having come over here now, and this man was quite unnerving. _Still, a challenge is a challenge._ She mused.

"My names Cessa, Cessa Jameson." Cessa smiled winningly and extended her hand to the man who was now effectively ignoring her. Alec put his glass down and glanced at her hand before reluctantly extending his own. 

"Keith." Alec dropped her hand as soon as he could, hating the way his mind instantly recognised how similar her hand felt to Max's small ones. _Get over it._ Alec told himself. _Do something, anything just forget about Max for one goddamn night!_ Anger and frustration clouded his heart and Alec turned and looked Cessa over speculatively. His voice was still cold as he spoke but he doubted this woman would care. "You want another drink?"

****

Present;

Cessa studied Alec's face again. He was so still, slept so… Cessa's mind struggled for the right word. Economically. She frowned displeased with her choice but failing to come up with a better alternative. He fascinated her. His looks, his attitude, his unusual tattoo. Cessa was quite sure she had never met a man like him before. She was almost jealous of whoever this Max person was. Ridiculous to be jealous of a person she had never met because of a man she had only known a few short hours. And yet…the way he had cried out the name Max, caused a yearning in her well abused heart to wish for it to be her name he had uttered in that voice, so full of need and love and desperation.

Remembering how he had sounded, stirred Cessa and she reached out a hand to trace Alec's face. A millimetre away from his skin and his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist roughly. Cessa gasped in shock and tried to pull away from his tight grip. Alec's eyes were open and were staring at her forbiddingly, the hazel warmth cold and emotionless.

For the first time Cessa was actually afraid of this stranger she had brought home with her, to her bed. She could feel her skin bruise under his hard touch and she licked her lips nervously. "It hurts, please…" She whimpered despite herself but his expression didn't change. It was like he couldn't even see her, like he was staring at ghost.

Cessa looked around the room, looked any where but at him. Alec's grip tightened fractionally around her wrist and then his other hand whipped up and tilted her face to his. He held her chin firmly in his fingers and Cessa froze, her eyes wide. 

For a minute all was still and then Alec released her so suddenly that she let her arm fall and her head drop before she realised she was free. Alec said nothing as he turned from her stood from her bed, quite unabashed in his nudity.

For some reason Cessa averted her eyes and pulled her sheets closer to her body. She swallowed hard. The sound of denim on skin and the zips being done up was horribly loud in the silent room and Cessa winced at the volume. She looked at him and found Alec or Keith or whatever his name was, staring down at her with the oddest expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." His voice was edged with flint but the expression on his face was so lost and confused that Cessa felt her fear fade and reached out a hand to try and touch his arm. He stepped back from her and looked about for his shirt. 

As Alec dressed, he felt reality coming back to him and he felt sick to his stomach for what he had done. Fucked a girl because she looked like Max. This was how low he had sunk. Fucked her then scared her. Alec shook his head. When he looked at her last night all he had seen were the differences between her and Max and that had made it easy to use her, to fuck her instead of love her. But now he saw the similarities and he realised what he had done. Not to this girl. Not really her but to Max, to what Max meant to him, to his love for her. It didn't matter that she didn't love him. He loved her and he had fucked another woman to try and forget her.

Cessa looked at him as he headed towards the door with out another word. She knew she should just let him go, not say anything but she couldn't help herself. "Who's Max?"

Alec froze at that gently asked question. _Oh shit what did I say last night._ Alec searched his memory before realising that he had called out Max's name when he had come. He hesitated a moment, not turning to face her, about to walk out of the door without answering but his voice spoke without his minds asquience.

"She left me." It was soft and hurt and so full of grief.

There was silence from the Cessa before she spoke, her voice obviously confused.

"Why?"

Alec's breath left his lungs at the so innocent question and he remembered Max telling him she didn't love him, throwing Logan into his face, trusting Lydecker. Alec shook his head. It was wrong, it was all wrong. All of his feelings and all of his fears had twisted everything until all he saw was his own pain. Max wasn't stupid and no matter what else Max had done to him, she had never lied. Never.

Never…

****

Flashback;

"I do love you Alec…But I cant lose you the way I lost Logan…

"I don't love you Alec, I could never love you the way I loved Logan."

"I'm afraid…"

"Neither of you will ever be safe." _Oh God - Lydecker._

"I don't love you Alec!"

"I love you."

"I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"I'm afraid."

"You cant run forever!"

"I do love you…"

****

Present;

Alec sagged against the door frame, he felt like all of his strength had been drained from his body. Oh God it was so clear now. _How could I have not seen it?_ Max's words ran through his mind, he saw her speaking them, he heard Lydecker scaring them with fears about the future, he saw the exhaustion and terror in Max's eyes when she looked at him. Not afraid of him, but for him.

Alec numbly slid to the floor, oblivious to the startled cry of Cessa behind him_. I doubted her. I let my own insecurities blind me and I let her go, I let Lydecker drug me and take her. Oh God what have I done! Max where are you?_

TBC.


	18. For His Sake

Disclaimer: Well they are not mine and despite its cancellation they still belong to Cameron etc.

Authors Note: Okay my deepest, deepest apologies for the long delay in writing this chapter but as I explained last time my exams had just started. They are now over and provided you guys review then I will write more chapters! Fair deal? Thank you everyone for all of your reviews so far, you've all been great!

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 18 - For His Sake

"Stop." The word escaped Lydecker's lips hoarsely. "Stop it." The medical technician looked up from his work at the sound of Lydecker's voice over the intercom. He looked from Lydecker to White for confirmation. 

White shook his head at the unsure man. "Continue." He instructed. Lydecker's head twisted around to face White. His face was etched deeply with lines of stress and emotional exhaustion. The sound of Max's screams had long since faded into whimpers of pain, hardly audible.

"I said - Stop!" Lydecker yelled, his fist cracking against the reinforced window that separated him from the activity in the other room. Despite the strength of his fists impact the glass barely wavered in response. 

White glared icily at Lydecker and pressed the intercom button once more. "We'll take a break now people. Sedate 452 for the time being." He turned to Lydecker. "Happy now?"

Lydecker realised his hands were shaking and clenched them tightly to hide it from the other man. "You…you said it wouldn't be as bad, that you would avoid hurting her." Anger and fear and a deep sickening feeling in his stomach were making it hard to think.

"And I have stayed my personal hand according to our agreement." White bit out, his expression tense.

Lydecker's head whipped around. "The hell you have, what do you think your doing to her in there!" 

"These tests need to be done Colonel, her DNA is like nothing seen before. We need to find out what she is, what she's intended for." White recited in bored monotone, his head tilted to the side as he studied Max's body like a lab specimen. "You knew why we wanted her Deck." Lydecker followed White's gaze. Max was so still, so pale…_so much blood…_

"There must be other ways…other ways to do this…"

White gave a short empty laugh. "Trust me Deck, compared to her last visit, I am behaving admirably. Do you know what that bitch did? Because of her I had to kill my wife. 452 **stole my son** from me - I still don't know if he's dead or alive! Because of her, all because of **HER!**" 

Faster than Lydecker could blink, White went from calm and reasonable to screaming rage. He instinctively took a step back from the unstable man and then cursed himself for showing his fear. "What did you do to her?" The question slipped from his lips without his meaning it to. Lydecker hadn't asked Max before what she had gone through with White, but now seeing the screaming maniac before him he couldn't help but imagine and pray that reality wasn't even close.

At Lydecker's question White's eyes drifted closed and a far away expression came onto his face. "I wanted to know where Ray was…If he was even alive. She wouldn't tell me. My men here said she had used some kind of mind trick to make herself forget, but I had to try." 

Lydecker swallowed hard as he recognised White's description of forgetting under torture. "You didn't stop did you? When you realised she didn't know anymore." The words were damned with horror as visions of all the violence he had seen and perpetuated filled his mind.

"She needed to suffer, she deserved it. That animal is nothing - Transgenic scum."

White's silence on what he had done to Max spoke more of his transgressions then any description of physical acts could have. Lydecker fought down the acidic bile that rose in his throat. 

"The experiments, they don't have to be done this way." Lydecker knew that if White wanted to he could spare Max some of what she was going through now. It killed him to say what he had to but for Max… "Please." If it ever could be said that Lydecker begged, this would be it.

White turned to look at Lydecker. For just one moment Lydecker thought White might relent and agree to more humane methods of getting their results. Then he saw the ice in his eyes and realised this man was no more human than a rabid animal. 

"No."

The word was simple and easy to say. And it destroyed the small piece of hope that Lydecker had help that he had done the right thing it returning Max to this man, this monster. Lydecker closed his eyes in the instant, conceding defeat to his own conscience.

"If this is too much for you then you know you don't have to watch." As if he could read Lydecker's mind White continued to speak. "You did the right thing Deck. Thanks to you she's still alive and we can get the answers we need." White smiled humourlessly at the other man and started to walk out of the door when he stopped and spoke again, any trace of emotion gone from his voice. "Oh and Deck, you interfere in these tests next time and I promise you'll never see 452 again." White's eyes were deadly serious as he glared at Lydecker.

The door shut behind his exit, leaving Lydecker in the empty observation room. He unclenched his fists slowly as though he was afraid of releasing his tenuous control of his emotions. Walking to the window that separated him from Max he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the cool glass. His hands spread out on the window and he breathed in deeply as he stared at Max's small form. "Max…" He whispered her name, his voice filled with grief. Her face was blessedly free from pain now, thanks to the sedatives White had finally allowed. The image of Max screaming, her face contorted with pain from the brutal experiment, haunted him.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was saving you… I thought I could protect you…Max…" Lydecker swallowed the horrible lump in his throat. How could he have made such a bad judgement in error? What was it about Max that made his reason and logic suspend itself in the vain hope that maybe things could work out and she would be his once more in any capacity. For the first time since he had thought Max had been killed in the raid on Manticore, Lydecker felt the burning desire to drink. To feel the numbing relief that alcohol could offer him. 

In response to the thought Lydecker's hands clenched automatically, his blunt finger nails scratching piercingly over the glass surface. Lydecker flinched at the sound and came back to himself. He could fix this. It wasn't too late. Alec was still out there and he would be willing to do anything for Max. Even after everything she had said to him. Between them, they had to be able to save her.

"Just hang on Max. Please, just hold on for a little longer." Lydecker whispered, his tone perilously thick with emotion. Lydecker hadn't known what White had put Max through after her first abduction, he had only seen some of the results. Lydecker wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold White back from his personal vendetta. It was bad enough with just the medical torture. The other man seemed to have an almost pathological hatred for Max, bordering on obsession.

Lydecker traced the profile of Max's fragile body through the glass, as though he could caress her skin through sheer will. White couldn't afford for Max to die physically but it was her mind that Lydecker feared for now, her sanity. She had already fought her way back from oblivion once, he didn't think she would be able to do it again.

"I'll find Alec." Lydecker spoke through the intercom, his only way to reach her. He hoped on some level despite the sedation she could hear him. "Listen to me Max. Hold on for him, I know you love him. Please Max…For his sake hold on."

TBC.

A/N: I know its short but I'm just getting back into the swing of writing again after such a long break. I am also reeling from the news of DA being axed.


	19. Enemy Mine

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I actually thought it went up a few weeks ago but with all the problems with ff net it didn't make it. Anyway enjoy and I'll try to finish up the story asap!

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 19 - Enemy Mine.

Alec checked his watch again and swore softly under his breath_. Where the hell is that son of a bitch! _ He had been waiting for Lydecker to show for the last 6 hours. The message left, by Lydecker, on his voice mail had been vague and had only named the meeting place and said night-time. Alec had been standing in the derelict warehouse since before the sun went down, terrified that he would miss Lydecker's arrival. His hand slipped to his side and he felt the cold reassuring metal of his gun. Max might hate them but he had no such aversion. 

The fact that Lydecker had contacted him was a shock. Alec tried not to think about the possible implications of the action. Lydecker had betrayed him. What possible reason could he have for trying to get in touch with a man who would just as soon see him dead for taking the woman he loved away from him? Alec's stomach clenched at the thought. What if Max…No. If Max were dead, Lydecker wouldn't take the time to tell him the bad news. 

__

Besides I would know. If Max were dead…I would feel it…I would feel her die because a part of me would die too.

Alec closed his eyes and forced the possibility of Max's death away from his mind. But death wasn't the worst thing that could happen, Alec knew this better than anyone. There were some things no one should go through and survive and Max had been through them all.

__

I can bring her back. I did it once before, I just have to get her out and she'll be fine. We'll heal together and I promise I'll never let them catch you again Max. Alec slumped against the crumbling brick wall and tried to control the fear of Max's state that welled within him.

"Is this a bad time?" 

Alec's eyes snapped open at the familiar sound of the rasping voice. A rage he hadn't even known he had been nursing sprang free at the sight of the man responsible for Max's capture. Faster than the human eye could see, Alec leapt forward and had Lydecker suspended in the air, his hand choking his throat. 

Lydecker gasped for breath, his hands flailing over Alec's enhanced grip. He had expected Alec to be angry but this attack took him by surprise. When he had seen the transgenic slumped against the wall in defeat and pain Lydecker had wrongly assumed the other man was broken beyond posing a threat. Now as he stared into Alec's dilated eyes burning with a fury beyond reason, Lydecker realised Max's lover was on the edge and only Max had been holding him to sanity.

"Alec-" Lydecker tried to speak, to pull Alec back to reality. It wasn't working. If anything Lydecker felt Alec's grip increase and he knew he had only moments before he passed out from cerebral anoxia. 

There was a reason. Alec knew there was a reason why he was holding this man, choking him to death, and it was a good reason…He just couldn't think of it now. Couldn't think beyond the red haze of his vision and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His heart beat seemed to pound unnaturally strongly against his ribcage, almost painful in its beat. 

There was a reason he should let go. It nagged at the edge of his brain but was drowned out by the horrible ringing in his ears. The man he was killing was turning from the desperate red of struggle to the grim blue of death. Everything in his mind had faded to the emotions he was feeling. The anger. The rage.

"Alec-"

The man choked out a name, Alec. It meant nothing. Alec intensified his grip, his need to hurt this man increased by the sheer nerve of his attempt to speak to him.

"Ma-" The syllable struggled to escape the dying mans lips. "Max-"

Max.

The world stopped. The terrible ringing in his ears faded to a bearable humming. The red that clouded his vision slipped into normal shades and the tightly held muscles of Alec's hand released the tension in the return of sanity.

Max. _Oh God._

Alec released Lydecker and stumbled back a few steps in horror of what he had almost done. Not killing Lydecker but killing his only chance at saving Max. Alec shuddered, his whole body shaking at the realisation of what he had almost done. He turned, one hand braced against the rough texture of the wall as he sank to his knees. 

Lydecker gasped for breath from his position on the ground but had already pulled himself half up, wary of another attack from the transgenic he had betrayed. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." He breathed the words. It was true, Lydecker knew he had made a grievous error in handing Max over to White. He had let his own selfish feeling for Max guide his behaviour and he had refused to consider the consequences to Max, or Alec.

Alec didn't turn to face Lydecker. He was too afraid that his raw emotions would cause him to snap again. Lydecker's words reached his ears however and he closed his eyes in pain. "Your sorry." It was flat, almost dead in tone. A short humourless laugh came from his lips and Lydecker flinched from the sound.

"Alec-" Lydecker tried to speak. To offer whatever excuse, explanation, plea he could.

"Your sorry." Alec interrupted, stating it as though he were seriously thinking about what Lydecker had said. "Your sorry for what exactly? Telling Max to leave me? Guilting her with Logan's death until she felt her only option was to make me believe she doesn't love me?"

Lydecker inhaled sharply as he realised that Alec had figured everything out. Every manipulation, every emotion. Finally Alec turned to face the older man, his eyes heated but his voice disconcertingly absent of emotion.

"Are you sorry that you betrayed Max. That you gave her to White? What did you see him do to her that made you come to me for help, huh Lydecker?" Emotion, raw and painful started to leak into his voice now. "Did you see blood? Did you see him torture her-" Alec's voice rose in anger as he recalled what he had seen of the results of White's treatment of Max the last time. "-Experiment on her? Did you hear her scream!?"

Lydecker brought his hands up to cover his face as Alec's words brought back what he had seen to his minds eye. _Oh God what did I do? _"I thought- I could protect her-" A sob choked the words in his throat and Lydecker felt his eyes sting suspiciously with tears. He hadn't cried since he had thought Max had died in the raid on Manticore. Before then it had only been the thought of his murdered wife that could stir him to tears.

Alec's breathing was harsh in the still of the desolate location and Lydecker used the momentary silence to gather his fragmented emotions. Alec closed his eyes in a effort to calm the rage that burned bright in his heart. In a way he was thankful for his fury, it quelled the pain, silenced the questions of Max's well being.

"Where is she?" Alec asked, his voice low and grave with threat.

Lydecker visibly pulled himself together at Alec's question and spoke, his voice thickened by regret. "White's holding her in a government facility not far from here. It's in the middle of nowhere but I can take you there."

Alec nodded grimly and stood, his shoulders squaring in a soldier's stand. "Are they aware of your turning?" The answer would be crucial in successfully removing Max safely.

Shaking his head Lydecker quickly confirmed a negative. "No. White doesn't trust me though. I'm never allowed with Max unsupervised…I protested her treatment a few too many times for him to give me the full access he promised…"

Alec's head snapped around to face Lydecker, his voice curt. "Do you expect gratitude for your **'protests'**?" Alec spat out the word as though it caused a bad taste in his mouth. Lydecker flinched and his eyes turned to the ground. Alec's muscles trembled slightly from his anger.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I'm here now Alec and I swear to you on my wife's memory that I will help you save Max." The words contained neither emotion nor passion but they resonated with truth and as Alec turned to meet Lydecker's eyes he nodded. Acknowledgement of a temporary truce and an alliance in order to save the women that held both their hearts, from an enemy they shared.

"Then we do this." It was a statement in the hard tone of a young man who had spent his life fighting. 

"Yes. We'll do this." Lydecker confirmed but continued unable to help pointing out what had prompted his actions in the first place. "White will come after her though, as long as she's alive he'll hunt her down."

Lydecker shuddered as Alec's cold eyes flashed at him with a hate that seemed to penetrate through to his soul. For an instant Lydecker thought it was 493 - Ben - standing beside him. Alec's clenched jaw opened and he spoke with a voice that chilled him even more than the eyes of a killer.

"He's not going to come after her again. I'm going to find him." Alec paused and his fists curled into fists so tight that the veins in his hands and forearms pulsed visibly. "And when I do, he'll die."

TBC.


	20. Never Enough

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine but they're not.

Authors Note: I am a terrible terrible person. Bad Jinx! I am so sorry to all of you who have followed this story for not updating since forever. I have no excuse and so hang my head in shame. 

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 20 - Never Enough

****

2 weeks later;

Alec looked out at the ocean that was spread before him. The salty wind whipped his tears against his face and stung his eyes. The roaring of the sea filled his ears and drowned out the beating of his heart. Alec closed his eyes trusting his enhanced balance to keep him on the edge of the cliff instead of falling to his death. There had been too much death already. Always too much death.

He had done it for Max. Knowing there was no way he would be able to do what needed to be done without shutting down a part of himself. Knowing he would need to kill without hesitation or conscience. If he wasn't able to get Max out he knew what he should do…But could he do it? Could he kill the woman he loved? 

As Alec he knew he might not be able to, as her friend, her lover. 494 could though. He could feel nothing, Manticore had taught the soldier that. They had ways of making you not care and Alec had needed that…

****

Flashback:

"On your knees! Now!" Alec recognised the yelled order coming from his lips. He recognised the voice of 494, the soldier that he had sworn he would never again be. Now though as he looked at the cowering men kneeling at his feet he could no longer remember the reason for that vow. "Where is Ames White?" Alec asked. The question was softly spoken but filled with deadly intent.

"Please- " Sobbed one of the guards. "Please don't hurt me-" Alec's features didn't even flinch in the face of the mans begging. 

A dim part of emotion remembered, buried deep in his repressed consciousness - _Max had begged. She had begged him not to let her be captured alive and he had failed her. _ Now a man who was allied to those that had taken her begged for his life.

Alec's finger jumped on the trigger of the gun held tightly in his hand and a single shot blew the guards brain out. Lydecker looked up at the sound from where he was working on over riding the security cameras within the facility. His mouth opened as though to speak but closed it without the words escaping. 

Alec looked at the dead man lying on the floor without emotion. He reached one hand down and pulled the second guard to his feet. This one, although shaking in fear stayed silent, having seen the result of the others pleas.

"Where is Ames White?" The question was grimly repeated.

"I don't- don't know." The guard stuttered. Alec simply pressed the gun under his jaw and paused looking into the other mans eyes. "I don't I swear! He's in the facility somewhere but I don't know what part!" The guard cried out desperately.

Alec saw the truth in his eyes and nodded. "Then your no use to me." His finger about to depress the trigger when a flash of movement collided with the guards skull sending him unconscious to the floor. Alec looked with anger at Lydecker who had pistol whipped the guard.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded. Lydecker gave him a hard look. He knew what his kids were capable, he had made them to be killers. 

"I'm saving your soul." Lydecker said gruffly as he walked past Alec towards the door with the key card he had taken from the dead guard. Alec followed him, his eyes flinty with a cold anger. "We have approx. 7 minutes before the next shift arrives and we're made." Lydecker informed the stone soldier. "We still have to get into the inner sanctum of the facility where Max is being held."

"I want White dead." Alec bit out at Lydecker. "We have to find where he is."

"We have to get Max out first Alec!" Lydecker yelled at him.

"Don't call me that!" Alec shoved Lydecker against the wall. "Do you think I don't know Max is the priority? But White is going to die tonight! I'm not leaving till all of the mission is complete!"

Lydecker shook his head as he realised what Alec had done to himself. Shutting down his weaker emotions, his individuality in order to be focused and capable of anything that was necessary. 

__

The mind is infinitely pliable…

This wasn't Alec, this was 494 a cold blooded soldier intent on completing his mission no matter what. A sick part of Lydecker was proud of what Alec had done. He was in many ways the pinnacle of Manticores achievements. A shining star of all they had been aiming for.

****

Present:

Alec opened his eyes remembering how he had been that dark night. How merciless when faced with those who would cause harm to come to Max. He swallowed hard as the guilt and shame came now. Shame for the knowledge that he would do it all again, exactly the same. Shame for the satisfaction he felt for killing those who had hurt Max, directly or indirectly.

__

We do what we have to do. Necessary evil. Words Max had spoken once to him in comfort. No one should have to live the life's they had led, make the choices they were forced to…endure the things they had suffered...

****

Flashback:

She was there in front of him. Only a reinforced window separated them. Max lay still and pale on a gurney in the sealed room. Time slowed as Alec took in his first glimpse of Max in what seemed like forever. It was horrifically reminiscent of the first time Alec had saved her. He felt himself spinning back in time to the nightmare of the past. How much could one person take and survive. How much could Max?

Lydecker ran into the observation room where he had watched Max be medically tortured under White's orders. His breath was coming in shirt gasps as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"The charges are set. I have them on timer in case we don't make it. 32 minutes to get out of here before the whole place blows." He told Alec. Lydecker pushed past Alec to see Max lying there. "Here." Alec felt his hand being opened and something being pushed into his palm. His attention had been fully absorbed with staring at Max but Lydecker's actions startled him back into the present. 

His control wavering, Alec drilled himself. _The mission. Remember the mission. Retrieval of Max. Termination of White._ The self conditioned words echoed through Alec's brain as his hand grasped the card key. 

Snapping out of his fugue Alec leapt towards the door and swiped the lock with the card. It beeped in denial and Alec spun around pointing his gun at Lydecker with an accusing glare. 

Surprised Lydecker held his hands up in defence. "I got it off one of the doctors who was working on Max. It should work." Not taking his eyes off Lydecker Alec reached out his arm and with unnerving blind accuracy swiped the card through again. This time the low buzz and the clanking of the unlocking mechanism sounded. Alec nodded his head in acknowledgement at Lydecker before turning and pushing open the door. 

Alec hesitated for only a split second as he approached Max. His fingers reached down to her throat and pressed against her pulse point. A pause of nothing before a soft thump against the callused pad of his fingers. Alec didn't move, suddenly fearful he had imagined it. He held himself still another moment, waiting for her heart to beat again and assure him that she lived. 

He felt it and an overwhelming relief flooded through Alec through all his attempt to repress his feelings. Max was alive. She was alive and he still had a chance to save her. "Maxie." Her name was a heartbreaking whisper from his lips as his gaze found her still face. As always Max crashed though all Alec's carefully constructed walls and defences. He couldn't touch Max and not feel, he didn't know how. Alec felt 494 slip away leaving only a man, just a man holding his lost lover in his arms. "Max…" He breathed in reverence, his hand caressed her cheek in a familiar brush of skin on skin.

At the contact large brown eyes flew open, unfocused and betraying no awareness. Alec inhaled sharply. After all this… He couldn't lose her to her own mind again. "Max, its me." Alec whispered, praying his voice could reach her. "Please Max, I know you can hear me. Please just blink for me." He paused, searching her face for any sign Max was there, that she had survived her torture, deep down inside. "Something- anything- Max please!" 

There was nothing. 

"Come back to me-" Alec's voice cracked, as every fear he'd had came crashing over him in a tidal wave. _She's gone, like before._ This time Alec felt a terrible coldness in his soul that told him all the time in the world wouldn't bring her back again. He was too late. Max was gone.

"No. No I don't believe it. Max wake up please!" Alec slid his hands behind her thin back and pulled Max into his arms. Alec rocked her gently as he grieved for all she had gone through once again. As he denied he would never see her smile, laugh or make love to her again. "It wasn't enough Max, I need you. It wasn't enough time." Alec cried into Max's dark hair.

"Alec." Lydecker spoke into the silence of the room as he watched with certain disappointment as the soldier vanished and the man came forth. There was no response from the man cradling Max. "Alec! There's no time for this. We have to get out of here!"

Alec's head jerked up and Lydecker was gratified to see a small return to order of the tumultuous emotions swimming in the mans eyes. He stood, lifting Max's slight form effortlessly and turned to Lydecker. 

****

Present:

Alec felt a chill settle over his body as he remembered turning to face Lydecker. Turning and seeing White standing silently behind the unaware older man. It had happened faster than Alec could blink. A flash of hands and a single snap of the head and Lydecker had fallen boneless to the ground, a brief expression of surprise barely reaching his dead features.

The man had been their nemesis as children, inspiring fear and awe for the power of their lives and deaths he wielded. At that moment when Alec had watched Lydecker fall to the floor in that nameless building, all he had felt was a sickness. Sickness as he came face to face with an enemy that transcended hate…

TBC.


	21. Wish to Forget

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Authors Note: Ohhh I'm sorry! I never meant to leave this chapter so late but I lost it when my computer crashed and had to rewrite which was a real pain. Anyway I hope you like it. If anyone can give me a hand setting up on Nuns with Pens I would appreciate the help cause I have a couple of Max/Alec stories hiding on my hard drive that I wanted to post.

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 21 - Wish to Forget

Alec's eyes darkened in a feral anger at the sight of the man that had caused his mate such suffering. Max's gentle weight in his arms was the only thing that held him back from leaping forward and ripping out White's throat in an instant.

Ames White smirked at the expression on the young transgenics face. Without taking his eyes off Alec, White kicked Lydecker's motionless body over to lie on his back. The empty eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, as dead as Max's own. One dark eyebrow raised as White glanced down checking Lydecker was dead.

"I had an idea he would do something like this." White said casually. "The man was nothing if not obsessive." He observed indicating towards Max with his gun.

A low growl emanated from deep within Alec's throat as he shifted Max in his arms. His eyes darted around the room as he searched for a place to shield her. His gun was at his side but he knew there would be no reaching it before White killed them both.

"Don't even think about moving." White gave a twisted smiled, correctly interpreting Alec's intentions. "Believe me when I say that several millennia of selected breeding has given me better speed than a petri dish freak like yourself." Alec froze at the words, hesitating from moving with Max so at risk.

"Put your gun on the ground. Move any quicker than a norm and I'll kill both of you just that much sooner." Slowly Alec obeyed White's instructions, shifting Max carefully in his arms. Once the gun was on the ground White jerked his head for Alec to kick it over to him. _Real likely,_ Alec thought as he kicked the gun over to the other side of the room. _As if I'm going to give him anything else to use against us._ White looked vaguely annoyed at his actions but didn't fire immediately.

"You think I'm going to let you have her White?" Alec asked softly, looking him dead in the eyes. 

White gave a short laugh in response. "I think your like your pal Lydecker. You would do anything to protect that piece of animal scum your holding. You fucking monsters think your so special. Your nothing. Nothing but a multi million dollar experiment gone wrong!"

"It didn't though did it?" Alec spoke quietly but with certainty. White looked momentarily taken aback and he continued. "Manticore as the government intended failed with their perfect soldiers but Sandeman succeeded. He created Max. She's what it was all about isn't she? Max and her perfect DNA."

"Perfect!" White spat out the word. "That god damn bitch-" Angered White lurched forward a few steps and Alec saw his chance. Spinning around with Max he threw himself behind the gurney that had held her protecting her body with his own. Hitting the ground hard, he released her instantly, shoving the metal gurney to shield her as he leapt over it to tackle White who was heading for them with unnatural speed.

Blurring Alec's heart pounded as he kicked White clear in the chest, knocking him against the back wall and sending his gun flying across the room. 

White was on his feet again in a second but Alec was faster and fuelled with the rage of a broken love. His genetically engineered fingers grabbed White around the neck and squeezed hard. White clutched at the clenched hand trying to free himself but Alec held firm. Choking now and Alec eased his grip before starting to slam his fist into the familiar's face over and over again. He didn't want White to die yet. Alec felt the red haze of vengeance descend his sight. White needed to suffer. Suffer for every piece of pain Max had felt. Every tear of grief. Every nightmare…Every scream…

The warm slick blood coated Alec's hands as he threw everything he had into hurting White. His ears were deafened to sound by the ringing in his head but gradually the sound of laughter came. In short gasps where breath would allow White laughed at Alec's fury.

"You think-" he coughed and blood trickled from White's mouth. "Think you can hurt- me?" He laughed, a wheezing hollow sound. His arm hung useless at his side and he was slumped in a bloody pool spilt from his injuries.

__

Familiars cant feel physical pain. The memory came back to Alec as his sanity asserted control over his mind.

Alec felt something in him chill as he looked down at White. For the first time in a long time Alec felt Ben's presence at the back of his mind, a broken splinter piercing his heart that would never leave.

Out of the corner of his eye Alec saw Max's still figure still lying where he had left her. Her head was visible from where he stood over White's form. Max's beautiful dark eyes were blank and staring at him. Alec looked at lovely face and back to the man at his feet. His hands reached down and pulled White to stand in front of him. In his beaten state Alec had to support most of White's weight as the two men faced each other.

Staring into each others eyes Alec saw the mocking glint in White's gaze in spite of his broken nose and shattered cheekbones. The red blood covered both men in indiscriminate splatters. "You think your little bitch is going to save the world?" White spat a mouthful of blood on the shiny tiled floor, a momentary look of distaste on his face. "She cant even save her self." Alec couldn't help but flinch inwardly at the words even as he kept his face emotionless to White. "She's already dead." White whispered smiling through bleeding lips.

Alec blinked slowly. His hands moved almost gently. Grasping White below his chin with one hand, holding the back of his neck with the other. Alec looked steadily at White. "You cant feel pain. Can you feel fear?" The words were quietly spoken and so matter of fact that White's eyes flickered. Was that fear?

Alec didn't care his hands were already starting to move, his fingers tightening on the other mans skin, ready to snap his neck. He felt White's arm shift slightly from his side, around to wrap Alec in an almost embrace. The moment happened too quickly and nothing could prevent it. Pain exploded in Alec's back as the concealed knife slipped through skin flesh and muscle.

White watched the range of emotions pass over Alec's face. Nothing, then surprise, pain, anger and lastly fear. But not for himself, even White could see that. Fear for the woman lying on the ground alone. Fear for Max.

__

I promised. I promised her…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Max.

Alec felt his hands fall from White's neck and his knees lost the strength to hold him upright. This time it was White standing as Alec slid to his knees before him. White watched impassively as Alec's hand tried to find purchase to hold onto the smooth wall, to remain standing. It was useless. His sight blurred, edged with shadows. 

Falling against the wall Alec felt his strength drain from him as fast as the blood slipped from his body. Using the last scrape of energy Alec pushed against the wall to turn himself around. He had to see Max, had to try something to save her.

"Max…" A whimper, a plea escaped Alec's lips. He couldn't see her. White stood between them looking down at Alec's bleeding body. _I have to get to her, I have to save her from him._ Alec tried desperately to move as he saw White walk across the room and reach down, stiffly from his earlier beating, to pick up the gun that had been dropped during the fight. 

Alec could see Max still lying motionless on the floor. A muted cry of pain tried to escape as agony seared through his nerve endings. His hand pressed against the hole in his side trying to staunch the flow of blood so he could reach Max. It was useless and the pain that shot through him made his sight fade to black. _No._ He struggled to retain consciousness. He couldn't leave her. Not in the hands of that monster.

White limped back to Alec once again blocking his view of Max. He gave a small twisted smile as he weighed the metal of the gun in his hand. "You know," He said conversationally, "As much fun making your little bitch suffer has been I think its about time I put that animal down."

__

No! Despite the promise he had made to kill Max himself, the thought of White ending her life made his heart shatter. His hand raised and clutched at White's shirt as the other man turned around to face Max. His numb fingers easily fell from their tenuous grasp.

White raised the gun at Max. Alec threw everything he had into moving, into reaching White. His eyes closed his eyes in automatic reaction to the pain that surged forth at the desperate effort. He dimly felt the motion of his body moving over the overwhelming rush of agony. 

The gunshot echoed though the room.

He had failed. Failed the woman who had meant everything to him. 

****

Present:

Alec shuddered as the memory of that moment. A terrible coldness descended around him, as freezingly painful as that night had been. The ocean roared beneath him and Alec felt it call to him with its swallowing emptiness and treacherous rocks. They say the sea has no memory. Alec recalled the line from a book he had read once and looking into the churning water he closed his eyes and imagined how it would be to exist without memory. Never to remember pain, never to remember grief. Never to remember your bloody 'triumphs'…_Never to remember your failure…_

TBC.

A/N: Nope, not finished yet! Please review.


	22. Swallowing the Storm

Disclaimer: My story. Dark Angel concept and characters belong Cameron etc.

Authors Note: Last chapter people! Hope you enjoyed the ride.

****

DARK TERROR

Chapter 22 - Swallowing the Storm 

****

Present:

Alec closed his eyes and let the sound of the crashing waves fill his mind, drowning out the memories that threatened. His body swayed as the cold air rocked his muscular but slender form. 

Hands slid from behind to wrap around his chest, pulling him away from the edge into the warmth of an embrace. He felt her body lean against his back and smelled her sweet breath as she whispered in his ear. "I'm here Alec. Its alright, I'm here." A tear slipped from Alec's closed eyes and trailed a path down his cheek. 

She should be nothing but a ghost…

But she wasn't.

Alec turned around in the comforting circle of her arms and stared into the beautiful alive face of Max. Her dark eyes were filled with concern as she looked into his lost hazel gaze. One slim hand cupped his cheek and he instinctively nuzzled his face into her palm.

Max looked at the man before her and felt her heart give a short painful twist. He had sacrificed so much for her. His own peace with himself, his belief in who he was. After letting 494, letting the darkness that had destroyed Ben out of the cage in his mind it had been reluctant to leave completely. His guilt for being unable to save Max from White still haunted every moment he slept and his fear of losing her to others like him plagued every waking thought. Before he had always managed to believe that somehow he could save Max from anyone trying to harm her as long as he was there. But he had been there that last time, and he hadn't saved her

"I failed you. I cant protect you." He whispered painfully to Max. Her eyes softened and she drew Alec closer to cradle his head to the curve of her neck. Max's eyes were old compared to the youth of her face and body, eyes that had seen too much. She stroked his hair comfortingly as they stood buffeted by the wind around them and she remembered what had brought them here.

****

Flashback:

The world was nothing but darkness. The world was nothing but silence. She was safe. There was no pain, no screaming, no words…Nothing. She was free from White, but Max ached inside her self made prison. It was a nameless ache, a longing for something but Max didn't want to remember what it was called. That would turn into thinking and thinking was dangerous. Thinking would mean remembering, feeling and waking. It would mean going back and Max never wanted to go back to where she had come.

She could live with the ache, pretend it wasn't that bad. But it tugged at her, taunted her with dread, pricked her with fear. _This shouldn't be happening here! I'm supposed to be safe now!_ Forbidden words came forth.

The darkness rippled around her, palling to grey. Max felt a flicker of panic. _No!_ The struggle to maintain her safety was wavering. A heartbeat. Then another. The darkness settled back down. Relaxing within it, Max rested.

****

Present:

Max tightened her arms around Alec. She didn't want to let go of him. He held her to life as strongly as White had held her to death. Stroking his soft hair Max tried to remember the times before Logan's death and her first capture. As hard as she tried Max couldn't reconcile the feelings she had then for Alec to the ones that now possessed her. Max had loved Logan, yes. But she needed Alec in a way that terrified her when ever she contemplated it. 

Alec felt Max's body tense around him and he pulled back enough to see her face. She looked suddenly afraid and Alec forked his fingers through her long dark hair to massage her scalp soothingly. He felt the tension ease gradually and bent to kiss her forehead gently. He didn't ask her what was wrong. They both had their nightmares to face, they were both broken toys. It was only when they were together that Alec felt they even had a hope of one day being mended.

****

Flashback:

There was a humming sound. An annoying buzz that shouldn't be there. The silence was being broken. Max tried to sink deeper into the darkness but if anything the noise got clearer. 

Voices.

They were voices. People were bad, no one should be here except her. Max tried to calm but the sound was insistent. Max couldn't help but hear it. The words were not audible but the tone was desperate and Max cringed in response. _No more. Please no more._ If anything though the voices became clearer. In spite of efforts to escape Max heard the words.

__

"Something - Anything -"

Static seemed to distort the voice, kept her from recognising it straight away but hearing anything put the fear of discovery into Max. She had to hide! She had to hide right now before whoever it was found her.

__

"Wasn't enough…I need you…"

Pain shot through Max as she understood the words spoken and a jolt went through her. Pain shouldn't exist here. She didn't remember this man but he was trying to take her away from her safety. How was he doing this? Max gave into the quivering panic and dived within herself, willingly drowning in the surrounding dark.

****

Present:

A drop of rain fell from the clouds that cast over the sky, shading it a reflective grey. More drops followed lightly but hinting of a harder storm to come. Neither Max of Alec made a move to go into the small abandoned house they had found here. Rather they tightened their arms around each other and tucked their heads into each others necks as the rain poured down around them.

****

Flashback:

Something was wrong. Max could tell but she didn't want to know. Whatever it was it had nothing to do with her, she just wanted to left alone where she was. The darkness was fluctuating again. _I don't care. Leave me alone. _Max forced the fear away, maybe if she listened it would stop by itself.

"He created Max…Her perfect DNA…"

This time the voice was even clearer and not tinged by frantic emotion. It was calm and confident and she knew it as well as she knew her own. Who was he? Without the overwhelming panic Max felt different things this time. When she heard him she felt things - comfort - security - love.

With this acknowledgement the pain returned, shooting through her with clarity. _My body. _Max realised. _I'm feeling my body. Oh God what did they do to me? _Everything rushed through her, thoughts, memories…_ Alec! White - No! Oh no please stop, stop! Help me Alec! Alec! _Max screamed in herself. Was Alec there, had he come for her? Part of Max told her she was being ridiculous, there was no way Alec could even have known that Lydecker had turned her in to her worst enemy.

"God Damn Bitch!" White. Max recognised his voice and never had the darkness looked so inviting. She couldn't go back, so what if, against all odds, Alec was there. Eventually there would be more recapture, more suffering. _I cant do it again. I'm sorry Alec, just leave me._

Max tried to shut out the voices, tried to submerge herself once more. The voices slowly became more distant. _He'll be okay, he'll get over it and get out of here._ Max tried to reassure herself, _Alec's always alright._

Just as she was about to slip back into oblivion Max heard the sounds of a fight. Flesh against flesh, cries of pain and the sound of crunching bone. _Alec!_ Suddenly fearful for her lover Max stopped her decent. Was he okay? Who was hurt? The sounds continued and Max could stand the not knowing no longer. Did he need her? Hold on please…

White's voice, hoarse "You think your little bitch is going to save the world? She cant even save herself." Laughter, horrifically familiar to Max, and then Alec's voice, strained but confident.

"Can you feel fear?" He'd won, Alec had won, of course he would, he was Alec.

A new sound. A tearing sound. The sound of changing tides. Alec's strangled gasp of surprise. 

"Max-"

It was a whimper of defeat and Max could practically hear the blood in his mouth. What had happened was irrelevant, all Max knew was that White had got the upper hand somehow and Alec needed her.

She screamed in her head in anger and started to kick and claw at the darkness. _Alec!_ She had to be strong, she had to fight! White could have her but she would never let him have Alec. She had handed herself over to the devil to stop this happening and she wasn't going to let her own mind stop her from helping the man she loved.

Max felt pain as she tore at the dark wall. She felt a throbing hurt all over as her body became real to her. The sounds were faded as she concentrated ever part of herself on breaking free. 

And then the darkness fractured. Splintered as colours blinded her sight and the world roared around her. Darkness returned abruptly and for a moment Max thought she had lost her hold but then she realised she had simply shut her eyes against the bright light of where ever she was. 

She was lying down, Max realised. The floor was cold and slippery beneath her body. Tiled. Max was so tired and wanted nothing more than to let go and fall asleep. To die or to live, she was almost beyond caring. But there was Alec. Max's slitted eyes saw him, leaning against the wall in front of her, blood flowing from his side as he tried to hold onto White who was saying something. 

Slowly Max's eyes adjusted and she could bear the light a little better. Her eyes shifted their gaze as she searched for something, anything to help Alec. Only a few feet from her position on the floor lay a gun. An object she hated with a passion…but not as much as she hated White. Max tried to move her arm to grab the gun but her limbs felt like rubber. Heavy and uncooperative she strained with ever ounce of energy to move. Inch by painful inch, her arm shifted and her fingers fumbled to finally grasp the cold metal of Alec's gun.

Clumsily Max wrapped her fingers to hold the gun and she yanked her arm back. Lifting her gun hand with her other Max steadied it at White who was turning around from facing Alec.

It was so simple. Their eyes connected and Max saw a split second of shock, a glimpse of horror, and then she pulled the trigger. 

The shot echoed through the small room. Max's weak body couldn't quite take the recoil of the blast and she was jerked backwards as she lost her grip on the gun and it fell with a clatter to the floor. Her eyes were open however as she watched White.

He looked stunned. Looking down to see a red bloom of blood spread across his chest where the bullet had found his heart. It must have been only his selectively bred strength that had allowed him to take the bullets force standing. But not for long. White didn't speak. His knees just crumpled and with a final look of fear at Max, Ames White died.

****

Present:

"I thought you were lost." Max listened as Alec pressed his lips to her rain soaked ear and whispered his words.

"So did I." It was an honest answer. If Alec hadn't needed her, Max didn't think she could have found the will to come back to a world that had hurt her so badly once more.

Alec rubbed his large hands over Max's slender back as he remembered how he had opened his eyes and seen Max across from him, looking at him with awareness. He remembered how she had croaked his name with a voice that might have forgotten how to speak. It had been tough getting them both out of the facility before it blew but they had made it. Alec had killed every person they had come across with White's fully loaded gun, scientist, doctors, soldiers… Both he and Max had used a strength they didn't know they had. They had been together again and used the strength it gave them to stand, to kill and to escape. 

After the flames they had holed up for days at Alec's motel room. He had a bag full of everything they could possibly need, preparing for the possibility of injuries before the rescue mission. Fortunately there was no major organ damage done by White's knife and with a transfusion from Max, Alec had slowly recovered. 

Max too had regained her strength. Nothing like she had once possessed but she was getting there. Alec had noticed something new about her. An inner will to fight. The fire she had lost, after Logan's death and her original capture, now burned bright once more. White was dead, Logan avenged and though they would always be hunted they were together right now.

The rain trickled down over Max's features as she upturned her face to look at Alec. He looked down at the small woman in his arms and tried to smile. She had saved them both but the victory was bittersweet. Their lives would always be spent running, until Max did whatever it was she was designed to do, they would always live in some semblance of fear. They knew what the dark held for them… nothing but terror.

The rain and wind had picked up and as lightning broke the stormy clouds apart, the first clap of thunder rumbled. Alec pulled Max back to him tighter as they stood there, drinking the rain, swallowing the storm.

****

THE END.

A/N: I cant believe anyone thought I would be so cruel as to kill Max after all that _and_ drive Alec to suicide! Not quite a happy ending I know but I'm not good at writing fluffy bunny stuff, (not that I don't enjoy reading it) and it just wouldn't have fitted with the rest of the story. Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
